Les voisins de l'appartement n12
by Orpheo Luplian
Summary: Stiles emménage dans un nouvel appartement, jusqu'ici tout va bien. Puis il rencontre ses voisins de palier et là...tout dérape. UA, relations HxH.
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, j'ai commencé à écrire ce machin et au final je me suis dit que le publier pourrait être sympa, alors voilà. C'est publié. Pouf.

Bien sûr les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le tralala. Nan parce que si c'était le cas, Boyd, Erica et Allison et Aiden seraient encore vivants mais bon je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain parce que j'en aurais pour des heures et que ça me blase déjà. Donc, un petit chapitre pour commencer. Bon c'est pas du sérieux hein mais ce n'est pas dit que ça reste si léger tout du long. Dépends dans quelle direction je vais partir et comme je le sais pas encore moi-même…lalalala.

D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour mon humour déplorable.

Voilà. Je vous dis donc à bientôt.

Tchus'

* * *

« Tadaaaa ! »

Avec un grand sourire, je me tourne vers mes amis, pressé de voir leur réaction. Mon sourire se fane rapidement toutefois quand je vois la tête qu'ils tirent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je suis enseveli sous plusieurs critiques, plus ou moins mordantes selon la personne.

« Je ne te savais pas si pauvre Stilinski.

\- Tu…comptes vraiment habiter ici ?

\- C'est horrible.

\- On dirait qu'il va s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent ton machin… »

Ils sont doués. Ils viennent de réussir à faire disparaitre toute trace d'enthousiasme de mon organisme en deux secondes. Je remarque alors que je les regarde la bouche grande ouverte et m'empresse de la refermer.

Ok je me suis peut-être avancé un peu vite en disant qu'ils allaient adorer l'immeuble.

« Je vous déteste. »

Oui, je viens de leur balancer ça avec une moue boudeuse et j'ai bien conscience d'avoir l'éloquence d'un gamin de cinq ans mais tant pis. C'est la seule répartie qui me soit venue sur l'instant. Ils haussent les épaules.

« Stiles, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de déménager tout de suite. »

Je fixe Allison et tombe sur son sourire hésitant mais sincère. C'est la seule qui a fait un effort jusqu'ici et j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin. Je me retiens, cependant. Parce que je suis quand même vexé.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous déplait tant dans cet immeuble. Et non, je ne resterai pas une journée de plus à l'appartement ! »

Pas après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu.

Mes pensées doivent se refléter sur mon visage puisque que la brune reprend, d'un ton agacé cette fois :

« Oh ne fais pas ton prude Stilinski ! C'est arrivé une fois et tu te doutais bien qu'on ne jouait pas au scrabble quand tu n'étais pas là ! Oui tu nous a vus en pleine act-

Non, on s'était promis de ne plus jamais en reparler ! Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et me met à brailler de toute mes forces pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Urgh, Scott fais quelque chose ou je l'étrangle ! »

J'entends mon meilleur ami soupirer mais garde mes mains sur mes oreilles, au cas où. Scott ne fera rien. Je le sais et il le sait. Il y a un accord tacite entre nous qui stipule qu'il n'a pas le droit de prendre le parti de sa petite-amie contre moi. Parce que je suis celui qui lui a présenté la jolie brune – et que sa vie serait nulle à chier si je n'étais pas là-.

\- Bon, tu nous le fais visiter ton appart' ou tu nous a juste trimbalé ici pour qu'on admire ce…truc ?

Je lance un sourire narquois à Scott et réplique, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire : « Im-meuble, Scotty. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de retenir certains mots mais-

\- La ferme.

Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant son grognement. Lydia et Jackson ricanent. C'est trop facile. On pourrait croire qu'après toutes ces années à mes côtés, il aurait développé un certain sens de la répartie mais non ce n'est pas le cas.

Ignorant mes traitres d'amis, je me dirige vers l'entrée et compose le code de l'interphone. Une pointe de satisfaction s'insinue en moi quand j'entends le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers mes amis avec un grand sourire. Ils me regardent tous et je crois qu'ils sont amusés cette fois. Lydia secoue la tête d'un air…attendri ? Je me trompe surement parce que la rousse n'a jamais l'air attendri. Ça n'existe pas. Un air effrayant, démoniaque, machiavélique : oui, mais un air attendri : nop', ça jamais.

Je tiens la porte et les laisse passer devant moi, même s'ils ne le mérite pas.

Le hall d'entrée est modeste, mais propre. Et c'est tout ce qui importe non ? Des boites aux lettres recouvrent le mur de gauche et je pointe du doigt celle qui porte maintenant mon nom. Mes amis suivent la direction que je leur indique et soupirent de concert.

Quoi encore ?

« Tu as déjà emménagé ? », me demande Lydia d'une voix incrédule.

Ah, je ne leur ai pas précisé ?

Merde.

J'acquiesce vivement parce que mine de rien, je suis enthousiaste à l'idée d'habiter seul pour la première fois en 23 ans de vie.

« La dame de l'agence a dit que je pouvais emménager quand je voulais, alors j'ai pas trainé. »

Je grimace avant d'ajouter : « Vivre avec mon père ne m'avait pas manqué.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on t'avait dit de rester le temps de trouver quelque chose. Ally aurait pu attendre un mois de plus pour s'installer tu sais ? », me dit Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Je balaye sa réponse d'un geste de la main pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien.

« Et alors qu'on a visité plein d'appartements ensemble, tu en choisis un que je n'ai pas vu et qui en plus ressemble à un squat ?! »

Je déglutis difficilement et me tourne vers Lydia qui me lance son regard assassin n°36. Le ton est clairement accusateur et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle m'a trainé dans des dizaines d'endroits, voulant me trouver la « perle rare » comme elle disait mais il n'y a juste pas eu de déclic. Ici, quand j'y suis allé –seul parce que je savais que la jeune femme ne serait pas d'accord- je m'y suis tout de suite senti bien. Le quartier n'est pas très bien réputé mais au moins ici les gens vivent leur vie sans s'occuper des autres et je trouve ça agréable. Pas de jugement, contrairement au quartier où vivent Lydia et Jackson. Merde, nous n'avons jamais pu faire de fête sans que les vieux d'à côté appellent le poste du shérif en se plaignant du tapage nocturne.

Et ce n'était pas du tapage nocturne.

Je le sais, puisque je travaille là-bas et que c'est moi qu'on appelle quand il y a du vrai tapage nocturne. Croyez-moi, c'est pas du tout le même délire.

« Tu travaillais. Et il n'est pas si mal que ça. Ok la façade laisse à désirer mais je vous promets que l'appartement vaut le coup d'œil. »

Lydia me regarde suspicieusement un instant avant de finalement hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Ouep. Elle va totalement se venger.

Je soupire et sent au même instant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Jackson me regarde sans rien dire et il se passe un de ses instants étrange où nous partageons une certaine complicité. C'est rare, majoritairement parce que le blond est un enfoiré de première quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps mais quand ça arrive, je réalise pendant quelques secondes que nous sommes vraiment amis.

« Allez, montre nous où tu fais pousser ta drogue! »

Bien sûr, il finit toujours par gâcher ces moments en ouvrant sa grande gueule.

Je me dégage brusquement pour lui montrer qu'il est con et il ricane, fier de lui. Ally et Scott ont rejoint Lydia devant l'ascenseur et ils regardent à présent la machine d'un air peu rassuré. Je soupire. « Il marche très bien, non personne n'est mort à l'intérieur et il n'y a pas de pisse non plus. Cet endroit est clean, quand est-ce que vous allez finalement le reconnaitre ? »

« Quand ça ne sera plus drôle, réplique Jackson et je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant les autres acquiescer.

-…Donc vous le faites exprès pour me faire chier ? »

« Ouep ! », répondent-ils tous en cœur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi je suis ami avec eux déjà ?

* * *

Je me précipite hors de l'ascenseur et me met presque à bondir sur place tant mes amis sont lents.

« Et en plus il a fallu que tu prennes l'appartement qui se trouve au dernier étage. »

J'hausse les épaules. Il y a un raison à ça bien sûr mais je ne vais pas leur expliquer maintenant. Il faut qu'ils le voient, comme moi je l'ai vu. Un sourire aux lèvres, je traverse le palier et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée de mon tout nouvel appartement. En face de celle-ci, au bout du couloir se trouve une autre porte. L'appartement est déjà occupé mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré son locataire. L'agent immobilier a fait une tête étrange quand je l'ai évoqué mais elle n'a rien dit. Ça a titillé ma curiosité. Elle avait l'air à la fois effrayée et intriguée, ou intimidée. Difficile de savoir. J'ai bien envie de faire des recherches sur le mec du coup pour éviter les mauvaises surprises du style voisin meurtrier ou toxico…ou les deux. Putain. Je me mets à penser comme Lydia et Jackson. Faut que j'arrête. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé et que c'est un papy tout sympa qui joue de la clarinette le dimanche.

Ou aux échecs.

J'aime bien les échecs.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant mon meilleur ami m'appeler. Il fait un geste vers la porte et je remarque que je suis planté devant depuis une bonne minute. Personne ne commente. Ils ont l'habitude en même temps. Mon TDHA provoque souvent ce genre d'absences et ils n'y font plus attention. Pareil pour le flot ininterrompu de paroles, ils s'y sont fait, en quelques sortes.

Je plonge mes mains dans mon gilet à capuche et en ressort un trousseau de clé monstrueusement chargé. Jackson hausse les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et j'hésite à lui tirer la langue. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il n'a aucuns hobbies. Si ce n'est le sport. Et encore, seulement s'il joue.

J'enfonce les clés dans la serrure et me plaque contre la porte juste après l'avoir déverrouillée. Mes amis me regardent comme si j'étais taré et j'avoue éprouver une certaine satisfaction à l'idée qu'ils puissent encore s'étonner de mes actions après tout ce temps.

« Fermez les yeux ! »

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel et les autres continuent de me fixer.

« Fermez les yeux je vous dis ! Ou vous rentrez pas ! »

Ils finissent par m'écouter et je me décolle de la porte. J'attrape la main de Scott et leur dit de faire de même. Ils s'exécutent bon gré mal gré et je me retiens de pouffer en entendant Jackson râler. Je les conduis ensuite à l'intérieur et m'arrête à l'endroit que je pense être le plus approprié. Avec une certaine appréhension je lâche la main de mon meilleur ami et leur dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne quitte pas leur visage du regard tandis qu'ils ouvrent leurs paupières.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce et je souris.

Parce qu'ils ont exactement la même réaction que moi lorsque j'ai pénétré dans cet endroit.

Les yeux grands ouverts, mes amis fixent la grande baie vitrée qui se trouve en face d'eux. Celle-ci s'étale sur toute la surface du loft et illumine la pièce. De là où nous somme, on peut voir toute la ville s'étaler sous nos yeux et le soleil couchant embelli encore un peu plus ce tableau. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi cet endroit. La vue.

Pour la surface aussi. Le loft est grand et je peux y accueillir du monde sans qu'on ne se marche dessus. La cuisine se trouve dans un coin, séparée de la salle à manger par un long comptoir. La table vient de chez mon père. Elle était dans le garage et ne servait pas à grand-chose alors je l'ai prise. C'est une vieille table en bois longue et large. Très familiale. Ou tout du moins c'est l'idée que je m'en fais. A gauche de la cuisine, il y a la salle de bain. Seul pièce fermée de tout le loft. Ce qui est normal, je suppose. Pratique et fonctionnelle. Douche, toilette, lavabo. Boum, emballé c'est pesé.

Dans le coin opposé, on trouve le salon. Deux vieux canapés en cuir y trônent, vieux et usés, encerclant le meuble télé. Je l'ai ai trouvés dans une brocante et s'ils ont l'air d'avoir vécu la guerre ils n'en sont pas moins les canapés les plus confortables dans lesquels je me suis jamais vautrés. Et je me suis vautré dans beaucoup de canapés. Plusieurs cartons sont posés çà et là. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout vider dans la mesure où je n'ai emménagé qu'en début de semaine. J'ai installé un tapis au sol, parce que c'est doux et que j'aime pas les chaussons. Il est gris, pour aller avec les murs en briques et les canapés marron. Je crois. Je ne suis pas très porté déco, à vrai dire, je préfère que ce soit confortable et Lydia me le reproche assez quotidiennement –surtout quand il s'agit de mes fringues-. Sur le mur opposé à la vitre se trouve ma bibliothèque. Elle s'étale sur plusieurs mètres et est rempli de romans, bd, comics et dvd en tout genre. En face, mon bureau. Présentement en bordel. Parce que j'ai ramené tous les dossiers de mes enquêtes et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les ranger. A côté de celui-ci, un tableau, sur lequel sont affichés tous les éléments du dossier en cours. Ma chambre se trouve au-dessus du salon, sur la mezzanine. Elle est seulement composé de mon lit et d'une commode parce que je n'y suis quasiment jamais.

Personnellement, je m'y sens bien. J'espère juste que ce sera le cas pour eux aussi.

Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, vu qu'ils n'ont toujours pas ouvert leur bouche. Ils observent le loft silencieusement et je trépigne sur place.

« Ok, mec je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, il est génial ! »

Voilà, je savais bien qu'il était mon meilleur ami pour une bonne raison ! Le visage de Scott se fend en un grand sourire et je sais que j'arbore le même. Il va ensuite s'affaler sur un canapé et pousse un gémissement de bien-être. « Enorme. », murmure-t-il et j'éclate de rire parce que c'était tellement prévisible.

« La vue est magnifique Stiles, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi ! »

Cette fois-ci je cède à ma pulsion et emprisonne Allison dans un câlin étouffant. La brune éclate de rire. Si je n'étais pas plus porté sur les hommes et que ce n'était pas la copine de mon meilleur ami, je crois que je l'épouserais. « Merci, partenaire. »

« Hum, il manque encore quelques détails mais c'est acceptable. »

Lydia observe la pièce d'un œil critique et je sens qu'elle va me forcer à acheter des trucs dont je n'ai totalement pas besoin. Démon. Jackson ne dit rien, parce qu'il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il s'est trompé mais je le vois hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur et cela me suffit.

« Cet endroit va clairement devenir notre lieu de rassemblement. », résonne le murmure qui provient de la banquette.

J'éclate de rire, parce que Scott dort déjà à moitié.

* * *

Quand j'arrive enfin jusqu'à la porte, je souffle comme un bœuf et suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Voyant que les portes de l'ascenseur commencent à se refermer, je ne réfléchis pas et hurle : « Arrêtez cette machine ! »

Oui, j'ai toujours été un peu dramatique.

Je pourrais attendre qu'il redescende mais je suis épuisé et trempé. Il fait froid et je tiens à bout de bras quatre sacs plastiques remplis de provisions.

Reprenant ma course effrénée je finis par atteindre les portes, qui sont à présent maintenues ouvertes par une main. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et pose mes sacs par terre sans attendre. Je dois vraiment me remettre à faire de l'exercice, ça devient pathétique.

Je lève la tête, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres. Je m'apprête à remercier mon sauveur mais les mots se coincent dans ma gorge quand je croise les yeux froncés du mec. Dans d'autres circonstance je me serais surement extasié devant leur couleur, un magnifique vert clair mais vu la gueule que l'autre tire, je m'abstiens.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il continue de me fixer sans ouvrir la bouche et cela me met mal à l'aise. J'en viendrais presque à me balancer sur mes pieds mais il finit par parler, après avoir poussé un soupir.

« Quel étage ? », marmonne-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

A croire qu'il est né comme ça.

Ah oui, l'étage ! Putain, il pouvait pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de me fixer comme un autiste ? Je jette un coup d'œil aux boutons et remarque que celui du sixième est déjà allumé. Alors c'est lui, mon voisin de palier ? Définitivement pas un papy qui joue de la clarinette le dimanche. Je comprends mieux la réaction de l'agent. C'est qu'il a pas l'air commode Mr-sourcils-froncés.

« Je m'arrête moi aussi au dernier étage. »

Voilà, une phrase. C'est comme ça qu'on communique nous les humains. Peuh. Je garde ma pensée pour moi parce que me friter avec mon voisin n'est pas vraiment un de mes objectifs de la semaine. Je le fixe et il hoche la tête avant de retirer sa main. Les portes se ferment et j'ai comme l'impression soudaine de me retrouver piégé.

Alors comme d'habitude quand je suis mal à l'aise…je me mets à parler :

« Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté…je m'appelle Stiles et je viens d'emménager. »

Je tends ma main et il la regarde un instant sans la prendre. Ah, ses sourcils sont haussés maintenant, je prends ça comme une amélioration.

« Stiles ? »

J'hausse les épaules. « Crois-moi c'est toujours mieux qu'un prénom polonais imprononçable. Mes parents ont essayés de l'employer pendant les six premières années de ma vie avant d'abandonner. »

Bordel mais pourquoi je raconte ça à ce mec.

Mec qui ressemble exactement au type de mec qui vend de la drogue ou qui assassine des gens…ou les deux. Putain !

« Derek. »

« Hein ? »

Il me serre la main et je fais enfin le lien dans ma tête. « Oh. Derek…ah oui, ok. »

Je croise son regard une nouvelle fois et remarque qu'il semble un peu moins crispé. Ses sourcils sont haussés dans ce qu'il me parait être l'équivalent d'un sourire moqueur. Bordel, je suis en train d'avoir une conversation avec des sourcils, c'est fou.

« T'habites ici depuis longtemps ? »

Les mains de retour dans les poches de sa veste en cuir –…évidemment-, il pose sur moi un regard indéchiffrable et je me fais rapidement à l'idée que c'est une habitude chez lui, de fixer les gens sans leur répondre.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Je ramasse mes sacs et remarque qu'il tient la porte pour éviter qu'elles se referment avant que je puisse sortir. Ok, c'est étrangement gentil et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-être qu'il est juste timide ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette pensée me donne envie de rire. Je me retiens cependant parce que ça serait bizarre de rire maintenant, comme ça, sans raison.

« Quelques mois. »

Les bras chargé, j'atteins enfin le palier. Mes pieds produisent un bruit peu reluisant à cause de la pluie et j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. Tant pis. Je souris doucement en me tournant vers mon voisin. Parce qu'il m'a quand même répondu. Il est bizarre dans son genre mais je le trouve plutôt sympa finalement. « Merci, encore une fois ! Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré Derek. Je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quelque chose !»

J'ai repris mon débit rapide de parole sans m'en rendre compte et je vois ses yeux s'élargir un peu sous la surprise. Pour éviter d'avoir l'air con, je lui lance mon plus grand sourire et me dirige vers la porte de mon appartement après l'avoir salué une dernière fois. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque mais l'ignore.

Où sont mes clés ?

Putain.

Ah ! Victoire.

Je me tourne une dernière fois, juste à temps pour le voir disparaitre dans son propre loft.

Hum. Peut-être qu'il tue des gens et qu'il vend de la drogue mais putain, il a un joli petit cul !

* * *

Mouais, finir sur cette phrase…j'aurais presque honte. Presque….

En fait je m'en fous, parce que c'est _Derek_ putain !

Verdict ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey, voilà donc le second chapitre !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retour mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! C'est génial vraiment. Bon il y a sûrement des fautes parce que j'ai moins fais attention cette fois et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même x).

Je vais tout de même préciser un truc pour éviter les surprises plus tard : je n'ai pas encore regardé la saison 4 donc j'aimerais éviter les petits spoilers si c'est possible. Ça fait des semaines que je slalome entre les mines en trainant sur le site et je me suis déjà foirée plusieurs fois XD enfin voilà ce n'est pas encore arrivé mais on ne sait jamais. Préservez mon innocence, je vous en conjure.

Bref je n'ai rien d'autre à dire je pense, si ce n'est bonne lecture…ou pas. Peut-être que vous allez cracher sur votre écran en vrai et promis je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. De toute façon je pourrais pas le voir si vous le faites alors je m'en tape et puis sans vous juger c'est un peu crade…surtout que vous devez nettoyer après et tout ça, pas fun.

Bon ok, j'arrête de dire des inepties.

* * *

« Ça fait bizarre. »

Curieux, je jette un regard à Allison du coin de l'œil. Appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, elle arbore un air pensif, la tête dans la main. « De quoi ?

\- Vivre avec Scott, c'est étrange.

\- Tu m'étonne ! J'ai vécu avec lui pendant cinq ans et je ne comprends toujours pas comment il se démerde pour faire un café aussi dégueulasse ! »

Elle éclate de rire et je laisse le sourire que je retenais s'étirer doucement. Je me reconcentre sur la route après ça et attend qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot. », dit-elle d'un ton amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux. « C'est juste qu'on attendait ça depuis longtemps et c'est génial vraiment mais des fois… je me rends compte que je n'ai plus d'endroit où me réfugier si on se dispute ou ce genre de chose…et ça m'effraie. », finit-elle en murmurant presque le dernier mot. Comme si elle avait honte de l'admettre.

Je souris avant de poser sa main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. « C'est normal Ally. Ça reste un grand pas, même pour vous, le couple le plus dégoulinant d'amour que je connaisse. »

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil :

« En même temps le seul autre couple que tu connais c'est Lydia et Jackson et ils échangent un geste tendre une fois l'an…

\- Non c'est faux, il y a aussi Monsieur et madame Matty, mes voisins du troisième, mais eux ils ont passés l'âge d'être dégoulinant d'amour. _Heureusement_. »

La brune se met à rire fortement et je reprends la parole alors qu'elle essaie de respirer correctement. « Et sache que tu peux venir te réfugier chez moi quand tu veux, si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Le silence s'installe dans la voiture après ça et je sens son regard sur moi. Sauf que moi, je ne peux pas la regarder parce que je dois faire attention à ma conduite. Manquerait plus que j'ai un accident avec la voiture de service pour que mon shérif de père me tue. Il a réussi à tenir pendant 23 ans sans passer à l'acte et mine de rien j'aimerais que ça continue.

« Merci Stiles. »

Je vais pour lui répondre quand on reçoit un appel radio. Un vol dans une boulangerie, sur la troisième avenue.

Génial.

Et puis sérieusement…une boulangerie ?

Les gens sont fous.

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et Allison met en marche les gyrophares. On a même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre maintenant. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est coéquipiers et franchement ça me ferait chier que ça finisse par changer. On sait ce qu'on doit faire quand on doit le faire sans se prendre la tête avec des convenances et des discussions stériles. En plus on est doués. Notre taux d'affaires résolues est le plus haut de toutes les équipes et mine de rien on en est plutôt fiers surtout que nous sommes les plus jeunes et que les gens avaient tendance à dire que j'avais été pistonné. Ally, elle, a eu le droit à pas mal de remarques misogynes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait finalement marre et qu'elle mette les points sur les i avec les mecs du poste. Elle m'a fait un peu peur ce jour-là mais putain elle a été époustouflante. Le bureau de Pierce en garde toujours les traces !

Avant d'être la copine de mon meilleur ami, Allison est avant tout ma coéquipière, mon amie et c'est pour ça que je lui ai naturellement proposé de venir chez moi si ça n'allait pas.

Bon c'est aussi parce que je sais que si y'a un problème entre eux ça sera _forcément_ la faute de Scott.

Parce que mon meilleur ami est un idiot.

* * *

Je descends de ma jeep en sifflotant. J'attrape le sac contenant mon uniforme de ma main droite et grimace en sentant une pointe de douleur traverser mon poignet. Hum, J'ai dû me faire mal quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure. Pour ma défense, cette chute m'a permis d'arrêter le petit abruti qui s'était cru intelligent en prenant les escaliers. Ha ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui saute dessus du palier supérieur le sagouin. En plus, j'ai pu clouer le bec à Mitch, le boulanger. Ce mec est imbuvable avec moi depuis que j'ai osé lui dire que ses croissants n'avaient pas le goût de croissants et que ses prix étaient bien trop élevés. Mince, quand on s'essaie aux spécialités étrangères on le fait bien ou on ne le fait pas, c'est tout. Bon, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça en pleine heure d'affluence mais il m'avait mal parlé alors je m'en fous.

Donc globalement la journée a été plutôt bonne. Surtout que j'ai fini plus tôt et que je compte bien en profiter pour me vautrer dans le canapé et regarder des émissions débiles jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ah et une bonne douche chaude ça serait pas mal aussi…

« Stiles ! »

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Mme Matty m'appeler. Elle est devant sa boite au lettre et me sourit de son sourire gentiment flippant de vieille personne. Elle n'est pas toute seule cependant. Un grand blond se trouve à côté d'elle et semble franchement embarrassé.

Je marche jusqu'à ce duo étrange et lance avec mon enthousiasme habituel: « Bonjour Mme Matty ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?»

« Oh, on fait aller », me répond-elle de sa voix chevrotante. Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose toutefois et cela la fait presque sursauter. « Mais quelle cruche je fais ! Isaac voici Stiles, il a emménagé il y a deux semaines. »

Le blond me lance un sourire gêné : « Enchanté. »

« Isaac habite au 6ème étage, comme toi. », poursuit la vieille dame alors que je rends son salut au blond. Surpris, je m'exclame sans réfléchir : « Tu vis avec Derek ? »

« Tu connais Derek ? », répond Isaac instantanément et il a l'air aussi étonné que moi.

« Euh…je ne dirais pas ça, on s'est juste rencontré dans l'ascenseur à vrai dire. »

« Oh. », souffle-t-il en me regardant d'un air étrange.

Mme Matty, qui a suivi notre échange sans rien dire, prend alors la parole : « Eh bien jeune gens, que diriez-vous de continuer cette charmante conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ? »

Merde.

Ça sent pas bon ! Elle m'a déjà fait le coup en début de semaine et cela a duré des _heures_ ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Isaac et remarque qu'il arbore le même air désespéré que moi. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il se fait avoir lui non plus.

« C'est gentil de proposer Mme Matty mais-

Ah trop tard, la vieille vient de l'attraper par le bras. Le blond semble résigné et affiche la moue de chien battu la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu. Même celle de Scott ne la bat pas et pourtant elle est impressionnante. Bordel, je suis sûr qu'Isaac est capable de faire pleurer Jackson avec cette tête.

Peut-être même Lydia.

Oh mon dieu, ce mec n'a même pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il possède.

Il est _dangereux_.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que je viens de prendre la parole. Et je n'aime pas du tout ce que je dis. Pas du tout. « Je pense qu'Isaac a malheureusement des obligations Mme Matty alors je crois qu'il n'y aura que nous deux pour cette fois, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue ? »

Je viens de revêtir mon air charmeur –ou ce qui y ressemble le plus en tout cas- et la vieille dame glousse tout en relâchant le bras de mon compagnon d'infortune. Les grands yeux bleus du blond me fixent avec gratitude et je crois qu'en fait, être adorable est en quelque sorte inné chez lui.

Définitivement dangereux.

J'hausse les épaules pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien et entraine Mme Matty vers l'ascenseur. Quand je tourne la tête, il est toujours planté au même endroit et je lui fais les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que s'il doit fuir, c'est maintenant.

Il ne traine pas et je le vois disparaitre dans les escaliers avant que Mme Matty ne m'entraine dans une conversation_ incroyablement_ intéressante sur son chat Milou.

Je devrais recevoir une médaille pour ce sacrifice. Je peux dire adieu à ma longue et agréable douche maintenant.

« Un problème, mon petit ? »

Les yeux de la vieille dame me fixent avec inquiétude et je me rends compte que je viens de gémir pitoyablement.

« Aucun, Mme Matty, aucun… »

* * *

Je vais mourir…

Enfin non peut-être pas, mais mon ventre oui. Mais…s'il meurt, techniquement je meurs avec lui vu que c'est une partie de moi. Merde. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens.

Mme Matty devrait prendre conscience qu'à son âge, beaucoup d'activités ne sont plus à sa portée.

Comme la cuisine.

Merde, j'ai cru que je m'étais arraché une dent en croquant dans son biscuit. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que Mr Matty a développé une dentition en acier après toutes ces années. Genre, pour survivre en lieu hostile. Hum, à vérifier.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Je vais pouvoir me doucher. Et manger quelque chose de comestible. Je me précipite presque jusqu'à ma porte et tapote frénétiquement mes poches afin de trouver celle où j'ai mis mes clés.

« Stiles ! »

Je me retourne et voit Isaac se diriger vers moi. Il m'attendait ou quoi ? Arrivé à ma hauteur, il ne semble pas savoir quoi dire cependant. Son regard fuit le mien et j'attends impatiemment.

« Merci. », lâche-t-il finalement et je commence à me dire qu'ils sont tous constipés du cul dans cet appartement parce que si dire « merci » est une épreuve, je me demande comment ils font les courses…

« De rien mec, mais je pense pas pouvoir faire ça tous les jours, mon estomac ne s'en remettra pas -mes papilles non plus d'ailleurs. », je lui adresse une grimace comique et suis récompensé par un petit sourire.

« Le goût reste longtemps, hein ? »

« M'en parle pas j'ai l'impression d'avoir bouffé un cendrier. »

Le silence s'installe après ma remarque et il me regarde sans rien dire. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il veut rajouter quelque chose mais pour une raison obscure cela semble coincé dans sa gorge alors après un soupir intérieur je reprends la parole : « Bon et bien, je vais y aller…J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose qui ne soit pas empoisonné. » Je lui souris et vais pour enfoncer ma clé dans la porte quand ma vue est soudainement barrée par un…sachet de Kit-Kat ?

« Je suis désolé…hum c'est pour te remercier, je savais pas ce que tu aimais alors voilà, merci encore…à plus tard ! », baragouine-t-il avant de me mettre le sachet dans la main.

Et avant que je puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste ou même dire quelque chose, le blond a déjà disparu derrière la porte de son appartement, qui claque derrière lui, me laissant la bouche ouverte dans le couloir, un sachet rouge vif dans la main.

Ok, je suis tombé sur la bande d'asociaux du coin…

Forcément.

J'hausse finalement les épaules et pénètre enfin dans mon appartement.

Je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai eu des Kit-Kat.

* * *

« Et donc il est parti, comme ça, d'un coup ? », s'élève la voix d'Allison de la banquette arrière.

On vient de terminer le boulot et comme d'habitude je la ramène chez elle, vu que je passe devant son appartement. Avant ça, il a cependant fallu que j'aille récupérer Scott au garage parce qu'il pleut à verse et que faire de la moto par ce temps est dangereux. Ally a déjà du mal à le laisser la conduire en temps normal alors elle m'a quelque peu forcé la main. C'est chiant parce que du coup je dois le remmener demain matin aussi mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. La brune est effrayante quand elle s'y met.

Je répète : « D'un coup ! »

« Il t'a donné des Kit-Kat ? », demande Scott. Je me tourne vers lui brièvement et remarque qu'il me fixe sérieusement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en me concentrant sur la route : « C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? »

Il hausse les épaules avant d'ajouter : « On peut être sûr d'une chose : ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. », Il a l'air aussi convaincu que la fois où il m'a dit de descendre la côte en vélo alors que mes freins étaient pétés. Ça s'est mal terminé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? », s'écrie la brune. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je suis sûre qu'elle a son espèce d'expression figée, celle qu'elle affiche à chaque fois que Scott dit une connerie et qu'elle hésite entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Ça arrive souvent.

« Ally, quelqu'un qui donne du chocolat ne peut pas être méchant. », dit-il comme s'il lui révélait un secret extrêmement important.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rétorquer : « Oui bien sûr, c'est ce que je dirais la prochaine fois qu'on me demandera d'arrêter un pédophile… »

Un silence étrange suit ma réplique. Puis je croise les yeux de Scott et on éclate de rire bruyamment. « Vous êtes des monstres… », marmonne ma coéquipière mais lorsque je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je la vois dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main.

« Les arguments de Scott sont certes idiots, mais je pense qu'il a raison en ce qui concerne ton voisin. Il est sûrement juste timide. », lance Allison après un temps.

Je réponds d'un ton peu convaincu : « Mouais…ou alors c'est un sociopathe.»

On arrive devant leur appartement moins d'une minute plus tard et ils s'en vont après un bisou sur la joue et une tape dans le dos.

Je les salue à mon tour avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à chez moi. C'est vraiment un temps de merde. Je vois presque rien et même les essuie-glaces ne sont pas très utiles. Je parviens enfin au parking après avoir aquaplané plusieurs fois. Rien que l'idée de sortir de la caisse me déprime. Je vais être trempé et choper la mort en moins de deux. Avec un soupir je vais pour prendre ma place habituelle quand j'en remarque une de libre juste tout près de la porte. Le mur est renfoncé à cet endroit ce qui l'abrite de la pluie torrentielle. Je pousse une exclamation satisfaite parce que putain j'avais même pas vu qu'une place pareille existait et m'empresse d'aller me garer à cet endroit.

Cette pluie a du bon finalement.

* * *

Je soupire pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Ecrire ce rapport va juste finir par me tuer. Qui est l'idiot qui a décrété que les rapports devaient contenir autant de détails ennuyants hein ?

Que je lui balance mes dossiers à la figure !

Marmonnant, je jette un regard chagriné au tableau qui affiche tous les éléments de mon enquête actuelle et qui semble me narguer. Le sheriff aka mon paternel m'a interdit de travailler sur mon affaire tant que je n'aurais pas terminé tous ces rapports. Sois disant que c'est une honte que je sois aussi en retard sur ma paperasse blablabla. J'ai l'impression de revenir au lycée quand il m'empêchait de jouer à la console tant que je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs.

Travailler pour son père, ça craint.

Je pousse un cri rageur en voyant que je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et me lève brusquement. Je me précipite dans la cuisine et me remplit une tasse de café. C'est la troisième de la soirée mais ça m'aide à rester concentrer sur ce que je fais. L'Adderall a beau être efficace pour mon TDAH, il n'empêche qu'une consommation excessive peut me rendre accro alors une fois les effets dissipés, je carbure au café…même si cela a tendance à m'exciter un peu…beaucoup. Bref.

Mon téléphone sonne et je tourne la tête dans tous les sens parce que je ne sais pas où il est. Je courre jusqu'à mon bureau sauf que bien sûr j'ai oublié que j'avais ma tasse à la main et je m'en fous partout. Je pousse un juron, pose la tasse à présent à moitié vide et déplace tous les dossiers après m'être essuyé la main sur mon t-shirt –foutu pour foutu…-. J'arrive enfin à trouver le maudit appareil et décroche juste à temps.

« T'avais encore paumé ton portable ? »

Lydia. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle parvient toujours à faire de ma vie un enfer, où qu'elle soit.

« …non. », réponds-je tout en sachant très bien qu'elle sait que je mens.

« Je ne sais pas si le fait que tu essayes encore de me mentir est mignon ou juste extrêmement bête. », répond-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

«…Pourquoi on est amis déjà ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je reste avec vous par charité, le temps de trouver mieux. », lance-t-elle d'une voix suffisante.

« Tu dis ça depuis cinq ans Lyd'. », dis-je en haussant les sourcils, amusé : « Cherche pas, personne n'arrive à supporter ton sale caractère. », répliqué-je avec un sourire moqueur tout en m'appuyant contre le bureau.

Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle aborde sa moue outrée et cela me fait sourire un peu plus. Rabattre le caquet de Lydia est aussi jouissif que de manger une confiserie devant un enfant…en moins cruel peut-être.

« Bon tu lui dis ? J'aimerais bien aller me coucher ! », s'écrie la voix de Jackson dans le fond.

J'entends ma meilleure amie murmurer une insulte au blond et je ricane.

« Je t'appelles parce que Jackson veut être sûr que tu n'as pas oublié pour demain soir. Il voulait pas le faire lui-même pour qu'on continu de faire semblant de croire que c'est un méchant, _méchant_ garçon… –Lydia ! –Oui, mon amour ? –…Je te déteste. –Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Les entendre se chamailler me fait toujours rire, surtout quand j'imagine Jackson bouder. C'est toujours drôle. J'ai une photo de lui avec cette tête sur mon téléphone. Je la regarde quand je suis énervé. Je sais qu'il fait la même chose avec une photo de moi, une sur laquelle je suis recouvert de boue parce que je viens de me vautrer dans une flaque. On n'en parle pas bien sûr parce que c'est incroyablement gênant hein mais on le sait. Je sais même plus comment on est au courant d'ailleurs…sûrement une conversation entre bourrés.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Lydia m'appeler et me met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Demain soir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain soir ?

Ah, mais oui !

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Je suis vexé que vous ayez pu penser que j'avais oublié qu'on se voyait pour fêter la promotion de Danny. »

« On sait jamais avec toi. », rétorque la jeune femme.

Ouf sauvé. Jackson m'aurait tué si j'avais oublié la fête de son meilleur ami. Danny est informaticien dans une boite dont je ne me souviens plus du nom et qui de toute façon est extrêmement ennuyante. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il travaillait là-bas. Ça a l'air tellement chiant. En vrai, je le soupçonne de travailler pour le FBI sous couverture. Danny est beaucoup trop gentil. C'est suspect. En plus à chaque fois que je lui demande il me répond toujours : « Même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas t'en parler puisque c'est censé être un secret, justement. ». S'il n'avait vraiment aucun lien avec le FBI, il me dirait juste « non », ou « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? » non ? C'est louche c'est tout.

« Tu ramènes la bière ? », me demande Lydia.

J'acquiesce mollement puis me souvient qu'elle ne me voit pas. J'ouvre la bouche pour formuler ma réponse verbalement quand on sonne à ma porte. Plusieurs fois. Putain mais qui sonne à la porte des gens à minuit et demi ?

«…Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment de sonner à ta porte ?

« Oui. »

« Je savais bien que ton quartier était pourri. A tous les coups c'est un mec qui vient te vendre de la drogue, ou te tuer. »

« Vous allez arrêter avec ça ? », soufflé-je d'un ton agacé. « En plus qui sonnerait à la porte de quelqu'un s'il venait pour le tuer ? »

« Les gens de ton quartier. », répond-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

La personne frappe maintenant. Fortement. Plusieurs fois.

Lydia semble aussi l'entendre puisqu'elle reprend : « Stiles, appelle la police ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel : « Lydia, je _suis_ la police. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

Les coups se font encore plus forts si c'est possible et la sonnette vient même accompagner le martèlement à présent. Putain mais il compose une mélodie ou quoi ?

« Bon je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas que ça réveille tout l'immeuble. »

« Prend ton flingue ! », me parvient l'exclamation étouffée de Jackson.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur bêtise. « Bonne nuit les tarés. »

Je raccroche et après avoir soupiré, je me précipite sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et ainsi faire cesser le boucan infernal que cela provoque.

« Nan mais vous avez idée de l'heure qu'il est ?! », m'exclamé-je fortement en jetant un regard noir à la personne qui me fait face. Celui-ci disparaît rapidement toutefois quand je remarque qui se trouve derrière ma porte.

Derek, mon voisin étrange, hypothétiquement dealer, au cul rebondi, se tient devant moi trempé de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des rangers. Ses cheveux sont aplatis sur son crâne et tout de suite il a beaucoup moins de prestance que la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai presque envie de rire mais je me retiens, déjà parce que c'est impoli et ensuite parce que le regard qu'il me lance m'empêche de le faire.

Il a les sourcils aussi froncés que d'habitude mais cette fois, un regard assassin les accompagne. Je le fixe d'un air confus avant de froncer le nez quand une odeur bien connue parvient à mes narines.

Putain mais il pue le chien mouillé !

Je me reprends rapidement quand je vois son regard se rétrécir d'avantage devant ma grimace.

« Derek ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? », demandé-je poliment. Je suis un peu agacé mine de rien. Nan, parce que le mec vient quand même frapper à ma porte à minuit et demi pour au final rester planté là sans rien dire tout en puant le clebs.

« Oui, _Stiles_, tu peux faire quelque chose. »

J'hausse les sourcils en entendant tout le venin présent dans sa voix quand il prononce mon nom. Wow, pète un coup mon grand ! Sa remarque semble indiquer que j'ai fait quelque chose de répréhensible mais franchement je ne vois pas quoi. Je sors mes poubelles les bons jours, j'évite de trop faire de bruit…Il soupire rageusement quand il comprend que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle et j'attends avec un certain agacement de savoir ce qu'il va me sortir.

« Ta voiture. », crache-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que je ne suis pas un putain de télépathe ?

« Ma voiture ? » répété-je exagérément pour l'inviter à continuer. Je crois que ça se sent dans ma voix que je le prends pour un con mais je m'en fous.

Oh, il l'a remarqué, enfin je pense vu que son air se durci un peu plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à grogner d'une minute à l'autre et l'odeur n'aide pas à faire disparaître l'image du chien qui surgit dans mon esprit.

« Oui ton épave, je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait garée à ma place ? », demande-t-il les dents serrées.

J'hausse les sourcils, franchement étonné. Le mec vient me faire une scène à minuit pour une putain de place de parking ?! Lydia a peut-être raison tout compte fait, les gens de mon quartier sont tarés.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des places attribuées. », réponds-je d'un air innocent. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais lui ne sait pas que je le sais.

Son air énervé s'effrite un instant et j'éprouve une pointe de satisfaction en voyant son visage se décomposer. « …Il-Il n'y en a pas mais-

\- Mais quoi ? », le coupé-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il semble chercher ses mots, et me regarde sans rien dire un moment. Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Puis son visage se ferme à nouveau et il reprend avec plus de hargne qu'avant : « Mais c'est ma place et tu as intérêt à virer ta caisse de là d'ici demain. »

Ok. C'est bon je suis énervé. « Sinon quoi ? », sifflé-je en croisant les bras. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire sous prétexte qu'il a l'air de pouvoir me casser le bras sans effort. Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant et ce n'est pas maintenant, alors que je suis dans mon droit que je vais me laisser emmerder. Enfoiré.

« Sinon je t'arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents.», réplique-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Franchement, une menace pareille devrait m'effrayer et cela serait surement le cas si l'image d'un chiot ne se superposait pas au visage trempé de mon sombre voisin. Un sourire moqueur s'étire doucement sur mon visage. « Avec les dents rien que ça ?...Hum ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça finalement, vu l'odeur… »

Il grogne et cette fois-ci j'éclate franchement de rire parce que merde, il s'enfonce tout seul l'abruti.

Il s'approche soudainement de moi de façon menaçante et mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Bon ok, là il est effrayant.

« Derek. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté en entendant la voix et remarque Isaac qui se tient devant la porte de leur appartement. Le blond regarde Derek nerveusement et vu sa tête, ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il le voit dans cet état. Ouais…au final Lydia a raison.

« Demain. », crache le plus vieux en me fixant une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! », m'écrié-je furieusement. Il me fusille du regard une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement sans un regard pour le blond qui soupire –de soulagement ?-.

« Bonne nuit, Isaac. Bonne chance pour supporter cet abruti ! », lancé-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Le blond n'y est pour rien. Isaac tourne brusquement la tête vers leur porte à présent fermée, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose et grimace avant de me sourire avec embarras. J'hausse les épaules et rentre chez moi –j'hésite à claquer ma porte mais je me souviens ensuite qu'il est minuit et que nous ne sommes pas tout seuls dans l'immeuble- en fulminant contre mon voisin sociopathe.

Mes yeux se perdent un instant sur mon bureau et je suis surpris de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Puis je me souviens du café et du téléphone et je soupire. Je baisse les yeux sur mon t-shirt et soupire une nouvelle fois.

J'abandonne.

Je peste à voix haute tout en enlevant mon t-shirt encore humide de café, le balance par terre, parce que là maintenant tout de suite je me fous complètement de savoir si mon appartement est rangé ou non et monte me coucher, la mine fermée et la mâchoire serrée.

* * *

BOUM! Et voilà que Stiles est énervé, que Derek est énervé, que Mme Matty est én- Ah non, non elle ça va !

Dans le prochain chapitre, des querelles et encore des querelles buéhéhé !

Où cela va-t-il nous mener ?

…et bien je ne sais pas. Merde…

Voilà, 'espère que c'était cool et que vos espérance n'ont pas trop été piétinées…

A Bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey !

Salut la compagnie, me voici de retour avec le troisième chapitre. J'ai mis plus de temps cette fois-ci et je m'en excuse mais j'étais en vacance et je n'avais pas internet. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les deux premiers. Si ce n'est pas le cas je vais aller me cacher, au fond d'une grotte, ne plus en sortir et me laisser pousser la barbe.

J'étais partie en cacahuète à un moment, et si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée vous auriez sûrement eu un passage de grand n'importe quoi avec Scott, Jackson et Stiles. De mon point de vu ça faisait vraiment trop, ça virait presque à la farce et j'avais peur que vous vous lassiez alors j'ai modifié. J'ai toujours les passages alcoolisés sur mon pc toutefois, peut-être que je les rajouterais à un moment, peut-être pas. J'ai vraiment pas foi en mon humour foireux XD.

Enfin voilà, vous avez probablement rien compris ce qui est normal vu que vous n'avez pas encore lu mais ça va venir, promis. Ou pas. J'en sais rien, peut-être que vous ne lisez même pas ce que je raconte en vrai et que je parle dans le vide haha !

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Tchu'

/!\ Je tiens tout de même à dire que l'alcool c'est mal.

Fun, mais mal. /!\

* * *

J'y suis presque.

Après des minutes de concentration extrême –ce qui est un exploit selon moi-, j'arrive enfin au bout de mon dur labeur. La tâche a été difficile, m'a demandé beaucoup de précision et de self contrôle mais la gloire qui m'attend après cet exploit me pousse à continuer.

Je retiens mon souffle, et sous la concentration je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Avec prudence, j'avance ma main tout en prenant soin de ne pas trembler. Un faux pas et tout est fichu. Je le sais. Plissant les yeux, je relâche ma respiration doucement pour ne pas faire de gestes busques.

« Stilinski ! », crie une voix derrière mon dos.

Avec horreur, je me vois lâcher le stylo que je tenais du bout des doigts. Celui-ci, au lieu d'aller reposer fièrement sur ses compères comme je l'escomptais, fait s'écrouler la tour que j'ai mis presque vingt minutes à construire. La montagne de stylo s'effondre bruyamment sur le sol et je me tourne avec un sourire nerveux vers ma coéquipière qui me fixe en croisant les bras.

Oups.

« Hey, Ally- », commencé-je d'une voix faussement enthousiaste pour finalement être coupé par la main de la jeune femme.

« N'essaie même pas de te justifier, je ne veux rien savoir. »

Je ferme la bouche et hoche la tête. « Le shérif te demande dans son bureau. », lance-t-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, situé juste en face du mien.

Je me lève avec empressement, manquant presque de faire tomber mon fauteuil dans le processus. Je vais pour partir mais ma gentille et douce amie me coupe en plein élan :

« Hopopopop ! Tu me ramasses ce merdier avant d'y aller jeune homme ! », s'exclame-t-elle sans même lever les yeux de son dossier. Elle pointe son index en direction du sol et mes yeux tombent sur le contenu de mon pot à crayons et de celui d'Allison –elle avait beaucoup plus de feutres que moi- à présent éparpillés sur le sol.

« Oui maman… », répliqué-je avec une moue boudeuse avant de m'accroupir pour ramasser le foutoir que je viens de mettre. J'entends un ricanement sur ma gauche et je relève la tête pour voir Pierce me regarder avec un sourire moqueur depuis son bureau. Je serre les dents, déjà agacé par la présence de cet abruti alors qu'il n'est même pas encore onze heures du matin. Sans réfléchir, je balance un des stylos que je tiens dans la main sur mon collègue qui se le reçoit sur la tempe. Il pousse un juron coloré et je ricane fier de moi.

« Stiles ! », s'élève la voix d'Allison sur un ton de reproche.

Je me tourne vers elle et hausse les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que mon lancé était parfait. »

Elle secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré mais le sourire qui s'affiche ensuite sur ses lèvres est définitivement un sourire satisfait. Pierce est un connard, il mérite de se prendre des stylos dans la tronche. Et puis Allison fait genre mais quand elle l'a plaqué sur son bureau après une énième remarque machiste, c'était beaucoup plus violent. Ah il ne s'y attendait pas l'idiot, surtout quand elle lui a renversé son café sur la tête. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit renvoyée ce jour-là n'empêche, parce qu'il a tout de même eu une bosse sur le front pendant une semaine après ça. Mais bon, tout le monde était au courant du comportement de Pierce et la moitié du poste a entendu sa remarque donc ça s'est terminé avec seulement un avertissement pour les deux côtés. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais fait de remarques mais il est toujours aussi con alors je le fais chier autant que je peux.

Après avoir fini ma besogne, je repose avec une précaution exagérée le pot de mon amie sur son bureau et elle rit doucement en me traitant gentiment d'idiot. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bureau de père et m'interroge sur la raison de cette convocation matinale.

…Oh mon dieu !

Est-ce qu'il a tout découvert ? J'ai pourtant bien fais attention à effacer mes traces. Oui mais c'est mon père, il me connait. Putain. Je frappe nerveusement à la porte de son bureau et gigote frénétiquement.

« Entres. »

Putain de merde. Il sait, il sait.

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et je cherche à toute vitesse une excuse à lui sortir. Serrant les fesses, j'ouvre doucement la porte et voit mon père m'accueillir avec son sourire habituel.

…C'est un piège.

Sous la pression, j'ouvre la bouche et mon père se retrouve bientôt noyé sous un flot fulgurant de paroles tandis que je me mets à arpenter la pièce tout en gesticulant :

« Bon ok, j'avoue, c'est moi qui ait cassé l'imprimante ! Mais pour ma défense ma cravate s'est coincé dedans –j'ai failli mourir t'sais ?- et du coup j'ai frappé, j'ai frappé et frappé et là elle a fait un bruit trop bizarre et elle s'est mise à clignoter et j'savais pas quoi faire et j'étais toujours coincé alors j'ai tiré et poussé en même temps et-

-Stiles ! »

Je sors de mes sombres souvenirs –je ne m'approche plus de cette machine, jamais - et rencontre le regard de mon père, qui me fixe la tête dans la main. « Je pense que j'ai compris. », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hein, c'est tout ?

Mes pensées doivent se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il éclate de rire. « J'étais déjà au courant. »

« Que-

\- Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir. », m'interromps-t-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

« Oh. »

Je ris nerveusement avant de prendre place sur la chaise, en face de lui. Mon genou tressaute, comme d'habitude et mon père le remarque. « Tu as pris ton traitement ce matin ? »

Je souris doucement en le voyant si protecteur. C'est limite pire maintenant que je suis partis de la maison. Puis je fronce les sourcils, parce que je ne me souviens plus. Je l'entends soupirer et je me frotte l'arrière de la nuque en riant d'embarras avant de secouer la tête négativement. Je le vois ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir la petite boite orange. Il la pousse vers moi et je m'empresse de prendre un cacheton. Même plus besoin d'eau. J'ai tellement l'habitude de les prendre à l'arrache que les avaler est devenu un jeu d'enfant. Je trouve ça plutôt positif mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon paternel qui me lance un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu dois vraiment les prendre Stiles, ça peut devenir dangereux sinon et tu le sais. », dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

J'hoche la tête parce que c'est le cas. L'hyperactivité n'a jamais tué personne en soi mais avec le boulot que j'exerce il n'est pas bon d'être inattentif. Il suffit que je dérive un instant et je peux mettre ma vie ou celle de mes coéquipiers en danger et je le sais. C'est pour ça que je ne fais pas attention au ton qu'il emploie parce que je sais qu'il me dit ça parce qu'il s'inquiète. Mon père n'a jamais vraiment apprécié que je sois adjoint au shérif. Il déteste l'idée que je puisse me retrouver en danger et je comprends, dans un sens. Il a déjà perdu ma mère et il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'est pareil de mon côté en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là.

« Quand est-ce que tu m'invites chez toi ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as convoqué dans ton bureau ? », demandé-je en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

« Oui et non », répond-t-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter : « Alors ? »

« Il faut que je vérifie dans mon planning, je suis très demandé tu sais ! », répliqué-je avec un sourire moqueur. Il lève les yeux au ciel et j'ajoute : « Ce weekend si tu veux. »

« J'aurais le droit de manger autre chose que de la salade ?

\- Vu le hamburger que tu t'es tapé hier midi, je ne crois pas non, réponds-je en haussant les sourcils, les bras croisés. C'est encore plus suspect quand tu fermes les stores de ton bureau tu sais, ajouté-je avec un sourire narquois. Comment as-tu pu même penser que cela fonctionnerait? »

Il grogne et j'éclate de rire.

Une fois mon rire calmé, son ton redevient sérieux et je devine que je ne suis plus en train de parler à mon père mais bien à mon patron : « J'ai lu ton contre-rendu. »

Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir de quoi il parle. J'hoche la tête. « On a vraiment reçu beaucoup d'appels concernant une agitation certaine aux abords de la réserve. Des animaux qui foncent sur la route, d'autres retrouvés dans des jardins. Il semblerait que quelque chose les poussent à sortir de la forêt, c'est inquiétant. »

Mon père semble pensif quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. « Il faut renforcer les patrouilles dans ce secteur. Je préviendrais toutes les équipes, qu'elles soient alertes et qu'elles me rapportent tout ce qui leur semble inhabituel. Bon travail. »

J'essaie de garder une expression neutre mais je ne peux retenir mon sourire très longtemps. Je suis génial.

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête jeune homme, j'attends toujours tes rapports sur mon bureau. », réplique-t-il avec un sourcil haussé et mon sourire disparait immédiatement, vite remplacé par une moue boudeuse.

Ils seraient terminés si mon voisin n'était pas aussi con. Je ne le dis pas à voix haute cependant, parce qu'après il va falloir que je lui explique tout et je le connais. Il risque de rendre une petite visite à Derek en passant ce weekend et je n'en ai pas envie parce qu'après je vais passer pour le mec qui se plaint à son père dès qu'il a un problème et ça me rappelle beaucoup trop la façon dont Jackson se comportait quand nous étions encore au lycée. Et je le détestais pour ça. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Draco Malfoy. Non en fait c'était Draco Malfoy, l'accent anglais sexy en moins.

« 'Sont presque finis. », marmonné-je.

« Bien ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. », lance-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je soupire et décide de sortir cet idiot et sa place de parking de mon esprit. Je souris à mon père en me levant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Et n'oublies pas, c'est salade pour toi ce midi ! », m'exclamé-je en pointant mon index vers lui, les yeux plissés : « Je t'ai à l'œil vieil homme ! »

« Retourne travailler Stiles, et ne casses rien d'autre ou je le déduis de ta paye », réplique-t-il sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

J'ouvre de grands yeux : « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Si je peux, je suis le patron. », dit-il avant de renifler d'un air faussement méprisant. –Ce qui ne lui va pas du tout d'ailleurs-.

« Plus pour longtemps, la retraite te guette vieux crouton ! », répliqué-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je quitte la pièce.

Mon sourire s'élargit quand j'entends l'exclamation outrée juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

Il est seize heures quand je quitte le poste du shérif. Le temps s'est calmé aujourd'hui même s'il fait toujours gris. Faire partie de l'équipe de nuit à ses avantages. Je finis plus tôt la moitié de la semaine. Bon en contrepartie, Je bosse le dimanche et le mardi soir mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur et puis patrouiller la nuit apporte son lot d'anecdotes assez cocasses. En plus, Pierce ne travaille pas de nuit, ça me permet de moins voir sa sale tronche.

« Bon à ce soir Stiles, n'oubliez pas c'est 20 heures là-bas », me lance Allison avant de monter dans sa voiture. Je la salue de la main avant de démarrer à mon tour. Au final, elle a pris sa voiture ce matin, et encore heureux parce que j'étais en retard. Elle rejoint Lydia tout de suite pour l'aider à préparer l'appartement. Moi, je vais chercher Scott. Déjà parce qu'il vient chez moi avant la fête pour jouer à la console et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'embête pas à prendre sa moto vu qu'il sait qu'il va finir complètement bourré ce soir.

Le garage dans lequel mon meilleur ami travaille ne se trouve pas très loin et je mets moins de dix minutes à m'y rendre. Il m'attend déjà, toujours vêtu de son bleu de travail et les mains plein de cambouis.

Je plisse les yeux avant de l'interpeller : « J'espère que tu ne comptes monter dans mon bébé dans cet état McCall… »

Il se gratte le menton en fronçant les sourcils – et ne voit pas qu'il se fout de la graisse partout…de mieux en mieux- avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tenue. Il relève ensuite la tête et me lance son regard de chien battu. « Je ferais attention, promis ! »

Je soupire et il n'attend pas ma réponse pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Il me sourit, de son adorable sourire idiot et je soupire une nouvelle fois, vaincu. Il pose son sac à l'arrière et je démarre. « Donc je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas te laver chez moi ?

-Yup !

\- Tu vas me crader ma salle de bain !

\- Mais non !

\- J'ai vécu avec toi Scott, je le sens quand tu vas faire une connerie.

\- N'importe quoi ! Et la plupart du temps c'est à cause de toi qu'on se retrouve dans des situations pas possibles.

\- Parce que tu ne suis jamais mes plans !

\- Tes plans sont foireux !

\- Mes plans sont géniaux !

\- Ah ouais ? Et la fois où tu as eu la brillante idée de rentrer par la fenêtre de ta chambre parce que tu avais oublié tes clés à l'intérieur et qu'on était enfermés dehors ?!

\- Et bien quoi, on a réussi non ?

-TU as réussi, moi je suis tombé du toit, je te rappelle ! J'ai encore la cicatrice ! », hurle-t-il en levant son bras pour me montrer la dite cicatrice. -Minuscule en passant…chochotte-.

J'éclate de rire en me remémorant la scène et il me frappe l'épaule.

« Bon et sinon tu comptes faire quoi concernant ton voisin cinglé ? »

Je me tourne vers lui brièvement, les sourcils froncés : « Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà au courant ? Ça s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Je le vois hausser les épaules du coin de l'œil : « Ally me l'a dit. »

« Je lui ai dit à la pause déjeuner …quand-»

Je m'arrête en pleine phrase, parce que je connais déjà la réponse. C'est vrai que je m'adresse à Scott, le mec qui appelle sa copine toutes les heures pour savoir si elle va bien. Le brun me regarde, confus et je secoue la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

« Et bien tout dépends de lui, s'il cherche la guerre il va la trouver. »

J'entends mon meilleur ami soupirer et je plisse les yeux. « Quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Je profite du feu rouge pour lui lancer un regard suspicieux mais il ne flanche pas et j'abandonne quand il passe au vert.

On arrive bientôt devant mon appartement et je jette un coup d'œil discret en direction de la « place sacrée » pour voir si elle est occupée. Innocemment bien sûr.

« Oh l'enfoiré ! », m'écrié-je en pilant d'un coup. J'entends Scott me traiter de malade mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je me précipite hors de la voiture et courre presque jusqu'à la place de parking.

« Stiles ! »

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je sais très bien que Scott va me rejoindre dans deux secondes. Le brun courre rarement, parce qu'il y a toujours un risque qu'une de ses crises d'asthme se déclenche. C'est pour ça qu'il râle toujours quand je le fais, parce qu'il ne peut pas me suivre. On fait gaffe quand même. Il garde toujours son inhalateur près de lui, et j'en ai moi-même un dans mon sac à dos. Au cas où.

« Scott ! Il me cherche le con ! », m'exclamé-je en lui désignant le sol du doigt. Il suit mon index du regard et soupire en voyant ce que je lui montre.

« Des parpaings…vraiment ? Merde…Il est aussi dérangé que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas dérangé !»

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ce que je viens de dire et hausse les sourcils. Je vais pour prendre la parole, lui dire à quel point il ne mérite pas mon amitié mais il me coupe avant même que j'ai prononcé un mot : «…Tu veux pas juste laisser tomber et aller te garer ailleurs ? », demande-t-il en gémissant de façon pitoyable.

« Quoi ? Non ! T'es malade, je ne le laisserais pas gagner ! », crié-je en m'emparant d'un des parpaings. Je le soulève difficilement et expire bruyamment en sentant mes muscles morfler. Je trimballe le machin un peu plus loin et le lâche en soufflant.

« Stiles on doit aller se préparer, arrête tes conneries maintenant ! »

« Jamais ! », soufflé-je entre mes dents en prenant un autre bloc de construction. J'entends Scott soupirer.

« Cette histoire va mal finir…

\- La ferme et viens m'aider !

\- Très bien, mais si on arrive en retard, je te laisse te démerder avec Allison, Jackson et Lydia !

\- On ne sera pas en retard.

* * *

On est arrivé en retard.

Mais seulement d'une petite heure.

Et Lydia m'assassine du regard, de l'autre bout de la pièce depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Scott m'a lâchement abandonné depuis que la rousse nous est tombée dessus un peu plus tôt, disant que tout était de ma faute et qu'il n'y était pour rien. Faux frère. En même temps, il a eu le droit aux sourcils froncés d'Allison quand il lui a dit qu'on était venu en moto. Et non pas avec ma Jeep comme c'était prévu. Sa tête disait clairement qu'elle allait lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais en même temps c'était logique, je n'allais pas prendre ma voiture après qu'on ait mis autant de temps à déplacer tous les parpaings. Nan, il fallait qu'elle reste où elle était pour que Derek voit que ses ridicules blocs de constructions ne m'arrêteraient pas.

Je me tourne vers le bar et me remplit un grand verre de ponch. Héhé, un autre avantage dans le fait de ne pas avoir pris ma Jeep. J'ai convaincu Scott de me ramener et du coup je peux boire autant que je veux ! – Ce qui a encore plus énervé Allison je crois-

« Stilinski ! », beugle la voix de Jackson au loin. Je me tourne juste à temps pour le voir arriver vers moi en titubant. Ok, j'en connais un qui n'est plus tout frais. Et dire qu'il est à peine vingt-deux heures. Ce pauvre Jackson ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool…à mon plus grand plaisir. Il est beaucoup plus fun comme ça.

« Où est ma bière, enfoiré ? », grogne-t-il en s'appuyant lourdement à la table. Je soupire, parce que je l'ai oubliée la bière avec tout ça et que Lydia me l'a déjà assez reproché.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de plus de bière Jacks' », lui réponds-je avec un sourire amusé. Il tourne ses yeux vitreux vers moi et semble réfléchir un instant avant de finalement répondre :

« C'est pas pour moi, c'pour Danny, c'est sa fête ! », geigne-t-il en pointant son index sur l'hawaïen. Celui-ci est sur le canapé et boit son verre à grande lampée. Vu la manière dont il rit à tout ce que lui dit Scott, assis à côté de lui, je pense qu'il est passablement éméché. Parce que Scott n'est pas si drôle. Et puis Danny ne glousse pas en temps normal.

« Danny préfère le punch. », réponds-je en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, il reste au moins un pack de bière sur le balcon. »

Jackson pousse une exclamation : « Alors c'est là qu'elle les avait planquées ? », dit-il les yeux plissés en direction de sa petite-amie qui discute avec un groupe de filles que je ne connais pas.

« Je pense qu'elle les a juste mises là pour qu'elles restent fraiches. », répliqué-je avec un sourire amusé. Il arrive à Lydia de planquer l'alcool en fin de soirée quand elle décrète qu'il est préférable qu'on arrête de boire. « On » étant Jackson, Scott et moi-même (et parfois Allison quand elle ne conduit pas).

Jackson m'attrape par le bras et me regarde d'un air qui se veut sérieux mais qui, à cause de tout l'alcool ingurgité, dévie légèrement. « Comme tu m'as dit où était leur cachette je t'autorise à boire avec moi. »

Waouh, quel honneur…Je ne m'ennuie pas à lui répéter qu'elles ne sont pas cachées parce que je sais que ça sert à rien et me laisse trainer sur le balcon.

«Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour boire Stilinski, je croyais que tu voulais te bourrer la gueule ? »

Hum, pas faux…

* * *

J'éclate de rire et Scott me tombe à moitié dessus. J'entends Danny râler quand je lui rentre dedans mais je suis bien trop occupé à me foutre de la gueule de mon meilleur ami pour m'en préoccuper.

Scotty est complétement pété… bourré …Déchiré ? Les trois en même temps.

Je ne sais même plus à quel moment il a enlevé son t-shirt, surement en même temps que Jackson. Sauf que Jackson a déjà quitté la partie là et qu'il est en train de pioncer sur le tapis du salon avec mon gilet en guise d'oreiller. Heureusement que je suis là.

« Putain mais vous êtes complètement saouls ! »

Je tourne la tête vers Allison, qui doit être la personne qui vient de parler vu les mains qu'elle a sur les hanches et le regard désapprobateur qu'elle nous lance. Je la dévisage parce que je capte pas ce qu'elle raconte tout de suite. Saouls ? Qui ?

Ah oui, Scotty…et moi.

« Mais non on n'est pas bourrés je te dis ! Regarde ! » Et je lève mon genou, passe le bras en dessous tout en baissant la tête. Tout est une question d'équilibre. Du coin de l'œil je vois Scott essayer de faire pareil, sauf que ce con se rate et me tombe dessus. Au final on finit tous les deux empêtrés par terre, morts de rire.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Debout ! », s'écrie Allison d'une voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle de la mère de Scott dans ses mauvais jours. Lydia est derrière elle et nous regarde comme si nous sommes de misérables insectes qu'elle ne laisse vivre que par pitié. La plupart des invités sont déjà partis et il ne reste plus que nous et Danny qui nous regarde en souriant, assis sur le canapé.

« Mais nan pas besoin, on va rouler, répliqué-je avec le sourire débile du mec bourré.

\- Yeaaah roulerrr ! », répète Scott en levant les bras en l'air.

Je me mets à rouler sur le sol, vite suivi par Scott. On se marre comme des cons et j'entends Ally soupirer derrière nous. « Je vais les tuer. »

« Félicitation Danny ! Tu vas gagner plus de frics yeah ! », beugle-t-on simultanément quelques secondes plus tard pour couper le silence qui vient de s'installer. On n'a pas arrêté de lui répéter ça depuis qu'on est arrivé et du coup c'est resté. J'entends Danny rire doucement.

« Si vous n'êtes pas debout dans trente secondes, vous rentrez à pied. », murmure Lydia d'un ton doucereux en voyant Ally perdre patience.

Je me relève prestement et titube un peu parce que ma tête se met à tourner sous le mouvement brusque. Putain, ça touuurne. J'attrape la main que Scott me tend et l'aide à se lever. Il semble sur le point de vomir pendant un instant mais ça à l'air de passer. Il s'est vraiment mis une race pas possible le con.

« Allez, on y va ! », lance Ally en nous choppant par le bras.

« Au revoir Lydia, au revoir Jackson, au re-

Scott se tait immédiatement en voyant le regard noir que lui lance sa copine et j'éclate de rire.

-voir Danny ! », finis-je pour lui. Lydia me frappe à l'arrière du crâne et je pousse un cri en signe de protestation. La brune nous traîne vers la sortie et la rousse nous suit de près afin de fermer la porte derrière nous.

« Bonne nuit les tarés. », lance l'hawaïen avec un sourire qui me semble un peu moqueur. Mais c'est pas possible parce que c'est Danny et que Danny est gentil.

Au final, j'ai tout de même le temps d'emprisonner Lydia dans une étreinte étouffante avant de lui planquer un bisou sur la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. J'entends Scott glousser derrière moi et le voit tenter de faire la même chose avec sa petite-amie mais Allison le rejette et dit au revoir à Lydia à la place. Du coup, en voyant la mine déconfite de mon meilleur ami, je m'empresse de courir dans ses bras encore ouverts. Il rigole mais ne me repousse pas et je ricane à mon tour surtout quand j'entends les filles soupirer devant nos conneries.

« Bonne chance avec ces deux-là.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Si y'en a un des deux qui gerbent je le laisse sur le bord de la route. »

« Un conseil si c'est le cas : laisse les deux. »

Elles rient et je frissonne parce que dans ma tête elles ressemblent à des sorcières. Genre qui parlent de leur futurs sacrifices. C'est flippant.

* * *

Le trajet fut chaotique.

On aurait dit qu'Allison faisait exprès de piler d'un coup aux feux et de prendre les virages de façon serrée.

Bon, c'était clairement le cas. Scott avait failli gerber à plusieurs reprises et il avait fallu qu'il chiale pendant cinq minutes pour qu'elle daigne ralentir. Sorcière. Moi ça allait mais j'allais probablement me taper une migraine de malade demain matin.

Fais chier.

On était finalement arrivé devant chez moi, et il fallait à présent que je descende de la voiture sans me péter la gueule puis que j'arrive à mon étage en un seul morceau. Dur. Ally ne veut pas m'accompagner jusqu'en haut et décrète que ça me, je cite « servira de leçon. », peuh. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle, une telle trahison. Je me sens si mal aimé. Scott ronfle depuis deux minutes sur le siège passager et je ricane intérieurement parce qu'elle va en chier pour le réveiller.

« Bon tu te décides ?

\- C'est haut.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est une marche Stiles, ça doit faire à peine cinq centimètres !

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Allez, magne ton cul j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

-Si je meurs-

-Tu ne vas pas mourir…

\- Bien. »

Ça me parait tout de même vachement haut, mais le regard de mon amie promet mille et une torture si ne je descends pas tout de suite alors je préfère tenter le coup et mourir dignement. Bon au final, c'était fastoche. Je lance un sourire victorieux à la brune qui lève les yeux au ciel et referme la porte. Je salue Ally de la main mais elle m'ignore complètement et démarre sans attendre.

Je marche lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le pied hésitant et le regard un peu flou. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'ai l'impression d'avancer à deux à l'heure. Peut-être que c'est le cas en fait. Mon esprit rendu cotonneux par l'alcool me fait me gourer au moins trois fois en tapant le code de l'interphone et je me mets à l'insulter parce que bien sûr c'est de sa faute, je l'ai très bien tapé les deux premières fois. Si, si, il est défectueux.

Arrivé dans le hall, je prends la plus grande décision de ma vie. L'escalier ou l'ascenseur ? C'est un choix très complexe et dans un élan d'ingéniosité, mon cerveau embrumé décidé que les escaliers c'est beaucoup plus fun, et moins dangereux parce que je pourrais me tromper en appuyant sur les boutons et tout. Et si je reste coincé, je vais mourir, parce que personne ne va venir me secourir et je manquer d'air. Voilà, donc sur le moment, les escaliers ça me parait plus simple.

Sauf que bien sûr c'est de la grosse connerie. Putain, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant d'escaliers. J'en peux plus. Je regarde où j'en suis et voit que seulement quatre marche ont été montées.

« Mon dieu, les escaliers bougent. Comme à Poudlard. »

C'est la seule explication plausible. Je ricane et monte encore une marche. Au bout d'un certain temps,- une éternité selon moi- j'arrive enfin au premier pallier. « Quoi ? Seulement. Je vais jamais y arriver... », gémis-je en m'écroulant par terre. Je m'assoie et décide d'attendre que mon corps se téléporte de lui-même jusqu'au sixième.

Peut-être que si j'y crois assez fort…

Pourquoi je sens que je vais finir par dormir ici ?

«…Je veux pas dormir dans les escaliers comme un alcooliqueeee… », pleurniché-je en appuyant mon front contre la rambarde.

« Stiles ? »

Je cesse de gémir de façon pitoyable et tourne la tête avec réticence. Qui ose troubler mon moment d'apitoiement?

Oh non, pas lui.

Mes yeux vitreux rencontrent le regard interrogatif de ce crétin de Derek, et j'hésite un instant à fermer les yeux et prétendre qu'il n'est pas là. Bon allez, ait l'air sobre deux minutes le temps qu'il s'en aille et ensuite tu pourras retourner à tes occupations d'alcoolique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les escaliers ? », demande-t-il finalement quand il voit que je ne compte pas prendre la parole.

Dis quelque chose de plausible, quelque chose qu'une personne sobre ferait au beau milieu de la nuit, assise dans les escaliers.

« Je réfléchis.

-…Tu es saoul.

Merde, il a deviné.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Stiles…je sais que tu mens, et en plus tu empeste l'alcool. », rétorque-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je tente de renifler mon t-shirt discrètement mais je crois que je me suis foiré. Il me regarde avec amusement maintenant. Putain, il se fout de ma gueule l'enfoiré.

« Dans le cas hypothétique où tu aurais raison, comment tu saurais que j'ai menti ? », demandé-je en plissant les yeux. Il bluffe, je me suis entrainé pendant des années pour ne pas avoir de tics quand je mens.

Il me regarde sans répondre, comme d'habitude et je croise les bras en hochant la tête doucement. Je le savais. C'est du pipeau.

« Est-ce que tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

\- J'y vais à mon rythme. », répondis-je sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Je ne suis pas en état pour déchiffrer ses sourcils de toute façon.

Il s'agite dans mon dos et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une de ses main se pose sur ma taille et qu'il attrape mon bras de l'autre. En deux seconds chronos, je suis debout, le corps à moitié collé contre celui de Derek. J'hésite un instant à crier au viol puis je me souviens que c'est Derek et non pas un vieux papy pervers et je me détends. Parce que Derek est sexy et qu'être collé à lui n'est pas dérangeant. Surtout quand je sens la chaleur de sa main même par-dessus mon t-shirt. Putain, c'est un radiateur ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce' tu fous ? », couiné-je tout de même sous la surprise. Il me regarde sans rien dire et sa tête est si près que je peux presque compter les poils de sa barbe de trois jours. Sauf que je le fais pas parce que ça serait long et inutile, et surtout très étrange.

« Je t'aide à rentrer chez toi. », souffle-t-il finalement, comme s'il s'était résigné à l'idée de devoir parler. Je ricane. Il fronce les sourcils. Sans réfléchir, je pose mon index juste au milieu des deux lignes de poils.

« Pziouuuu ! », m'exclamé-je.

Il se fige et ses yeux s'élargissent, provoquant un léger gloussement chez ma personne. « Et voilà, grâce à mes super pouvoirs t' peux plus froncer les sourcils ! »

Il me fixe toujours, et avec mon index entre ses deux yeux ça devient ridicule alors je ris encore une fois. « J'suis trop fort ! »

« Enlève ton doigt ou je te l'arrache.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Et toi t'es bourré. Maintenant qu'on a énoncé ces évidences est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

Je fais la moue mais je me décide finalement à avancer. Il me porte à moitié ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Je vais pas me plaindre, mes jambes sont toutes flagada et je sais pas quoi en faire.

« Au fait qu'est-ce que tu foutais là toi ? », lui demandé-je subitement alors qu'on atteint le deuxième étage. Une partie de moi se demande toujours s'il vend de la drogue du coup je suis curieux.

Bien sûr, il ne répond pas.

« Et pourquoi tu te fatigues à me porter au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur ?, continué-je sans m'appesantir sur son manque de réponses.

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop. », me répond-t-il finalement en me jetant un regard noir. « Pourquoi toi tu n'as pas pris l'ascenseur ?

\- Je voulais pas mourir.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu es parvenu à cette conclusion idiote.

\- J'sais même plus. Mais du coup, tu vas pas le prendre ?

\- Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on le prenne ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui porte alors…

\- Cette discussion n'a aucun sens, si ça me dérangeait je t'aurais laissé sur ta marche comme un péquenot.

\- C'est toi le péquenot.

\- Tais-toi. »

Je m'exécute mais seulement parce que je n'ai plus envie de parler et non pas parce qu'il m'a dit de le faire.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? », reprends-je après un léger silence. Je ne tiens jamais très longtemps. « Enfin, mis à part te battre pour des places de parking comme une gamin…

Boom, un nouveau regard noir. Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que d'aussi près, son regard noir n'a aucune utilité mis à part me donner une envie furieuse de rire ?

\- C'est pas moi qui me suis fait chier à enlever une dizaine de parpaing juste pour faire chier mon voisin.

Le ton était clairement moqueur. Il savait que je n'allais pas céder et que j'allais les retirer. L'enfoiré.

\- Si ce voisin m'avait gentiment demandé de déplacer ma voiture au lieu de m'agresser comme il l'avait fait peut-être que je ne serais pas rentré dans cette bataille puérile. », répliqué-je avec un sourire cynique.

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Désolé. Pour ça. »

Je crois que mon cou a failli se briser vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai tourné la tête. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Derek, mais pourtant je suis certain que ces excuses viennent de lui arracher la bouche. Déjà qu'il parle pas beaucoup alors des excuses ça doit être _énorme_ pour lui.

Ok, il n'est peut-être pas aussi con que je le pensais.

En même temps, il est en train de me porter sur cinq étages donc je suppose que j'ai rien à dire…

« Ok. Pas de problème, ça arrive. Mauvaise journée, mauvais timing. », réponds-je avec un grand sourire. Et bien voilà, j'attendais que ça moi, j'en avais rien à cirer de cette foutu place. Il s'arrête un instant et me fixe étrangement.

« Je te piquerais plus ta place même si techniquement elle n'est pas à toi puisqu'il n'y a pas de places attitr-

-Merci. », me coupe-t-il et j'hésite à me remettre à bouder.

Pourquoi personne ne me laisse jamais parler ?

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, on arrive au dernier étage. Derek s'écarte et tout de suite sa chaleur l'accompagne, m'abandonnant à la fraicheur du couloir.

« Bon et bien merci pour ton aide. »

Il hoche la tête d'un geste vif mais ne réponds pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude cependant et faire la conversation pour deux ne me dérange pas. Jamais. J'aime trop parler. « Ma voiture aura bougé demain matin, ou plutôt demain après-midi… », finis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais surement me taper une sale gueule de bois alors je ne serais pas debout avant midi.

Sa bouche s'incurve légèrement et tout de suite son visage s'éclaire. Il ne ressemble plus à un toxico, mais à un putain d'apollon cet enfoiré. Bordel de cul. Je sens mon ventre se tordre subitement à cette vision. Ah…nan, peut-être que c'est simplement dû à l'alcool.

« Bonne nuit Stiles. »

Je beugue légèrement, toujours sous le choc de ce presque-sourire et m'entends baragouiner ce qui ressemble vaguement à un « bonne nuit Derek » mais qui ressemble d'avantage à un « nuit 'rek » dégueulasse. Il ne relève cependant pas et disparait derrière la porte de son appartement après un dernier signe de la main.

Je reste un instant sans bouger, fixant la porte d'un air absent.

Meeeeerde, mon voisin est sexy.

C'te réalisation foireuse. J'étais tellement obnubilé par le fait que c'était un enfoiré que j'avais oublié qu'il était attirant mais genre _foutrement_. Putain.

Je secoue la tête pour éviter de repenser à son visage, ses mains, ses yeux, son cul mais tout m'explose à la gueule d'un coup et je ne vois plus que ça. Bon faut que je me dise que je sais toujours pas s'il tue des gens ou non. Tant qu'il restera suspect, je ne m'autoriserais pas à baver sur lui. Voilà, bonne résolution Stiles. Maintenant, ouvre ta porte et va dormir.

Je m'écoute et marche jusqu'à ma porte.

Puis je fouille dans mes poches.

Sauf que je n'ai pas de poche. Puisque je n'ai pas de gilet.

…Comment ça j'ai pas de gilet ?

Et merde. Je me revois mentalement en train de rouler mon sweat pour le mettre sous la tête de Jackson. Gilet dans lequel se trouvaient mes clés et mon portable. Génial.

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, c'est loin et je suis fatigué.

Mon regard s'égare et tombe sur la porte au fond du couloir.

Non.

Interdit. Tu ne peux pas Stiles, c'est dangereux, tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il était sexy, tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant.

Sauf que je n'écoute personne, même pas ma voix intérieure.

Avant de l'avoir pleinement réalisé, je frappe à la porte de Derek, mon-enfoiré-de-voisin-pas-si-enfoiré-que-ça-et-foutrement-sexy-Derek.

Derek, qui vient ouvrir la porte, seulement vêtu de son jeans noir.

Je. veux. mourir.

* * *

Voilà.

Légèreeee avancée. On va voir ce que ça donne par la suite buéhéhé = rire gras de la meuf chelou. Je sais je coupe à un moment batard, du coup vous allez trépigner devant votre pc pour que je mette la suite. Ou pas, peut-être que vous vous en foutez carrément…

Avant d'écrire ce machin que j'ose appeler chapitre, je ne partais pas vraiment dans cette direction mais au final c'est pas plus mal. On a évité le cliché de la dispute de merde donc c'est plutôt positif. Nieh.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide pour savoir si je fais des conneries ou non.

( Promis si vous me demandez d'arrêter les blagues de merde, j'arrêterais.)

A bientôt ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello, hello dear friends~

Tout d'abord : Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours ! Franchement c'est génial, merci pour toutes vos review, anonymes ou non, longue ou courtes, en majuscule ou avec des smiley~ ça me booste vraiment pour écrire et je vous en remercie grandement.

Me voici donc avec le quatrième chapitre. Et ça fait même pas une semaine que j'ai posté le précédent, je m'épate (S'il se met à neiger vous saurez pourquoi…). Mais que je vous prévienne tout de suite, cela ne se reproduira surement jamais...je me connais.

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les échanges entre Stiles et Derek donc j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous et que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres . Il est un peu plus long…je crois. Pas que ça vaille quelque chose en soi, puisque ça peut être long _et _mauvais.

C'est peut-être le cas. Zut.

Enfin voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire. Faut que je retourne bosser sur _Etre seul c'est mieux à plusieurs_ maintenant. Je le dis comme ça j'aurais peut-être pas de review tyranniques parlant de retard dans les publications et ce genre de choses hein ? HEIN ? Oui c'est de vous dont je parle, bande de…de gens !

Bref, j'arrête de dire des âneries et je vous laisse à votre lecture~

Orpheo

* * *

Je dois rester concentré.

Il faut que mes yeux restent au niveau de son visage. Ils ne doivent pas descendre sur ce qui semble être les plus beaux abdos que j'ai jamais vu de ma pauvre vie. Non, non. Fixe ses sourcils tiens ! Tu les connais bien ceux-là et c'est beaucoup moins dangereux.

C'est une véritable torture.

Ça me rappelle le noël où mon père a foutu la GameCube sur l'armoire du salon après que j'ai été un petit merdeux désagréable. Je suis passé devant pendant une semaine sans pouvoir la toucher. C'était horrible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa question, dite d'un ton impatient, me sort de mes pensées et je me retrouve à le fixer, la bouche à moitié ouverte comme un abruti. Bon, comment je lui explique ma situation maintenant moi ?

« Dereeeek, je suis à la rue ! », lâché-je en gémissant pitoyablement.

Ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme ça dans ma tête. J'essaie de me rattraper en faisant ma moue de chien battu mais je crois que je ressemble plus à chiard au visage tordu. Beaucoup moins mignon, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? », me demande-t-il en haussant les fameux sourcils que je m'évertue à fixer depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Buéhéhé…

Non, non pas remarque déplacée, on ne le reluque pas, on tient sa langue et on réfléchit deux secondes à une solution. Si je lui demande son téléphone, je pourrais appeler Lydia pour lui demander de m'apporter mes clés. Voilà, très bien. Bon elle m'en voudra à vie mais de toute façon ça allait finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Elle est vraiment trop rancunière, ce n'est pas sain.

« Un téléphone, j'ai besoin d'un téléphone.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu as paumé tes clés _et_ ton téléphone ?

\- Mais nan je les ai pas paumées, je les ai juste laissées sous la tête de Jackson. »

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique devant mon explication bancale et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'il ne sait pas qui est Jackson. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer mais il me coupe : « Donc tu comptes appeler ce Jackson, et ensuite ? »

Il comprend rien. Pourquoi il ne me prête pas juste son téléphone au lieu de poser des questions comme ça ? Depuis quand il parle en plus ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

« Nan je compte appeler Lydia, pour qu'elle m'apporte mes clés. Elle va probablement me tuer en arrivant du coup ça va servir à rien mais je vais-

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma phrase quand je sens Derek me tirer par le bras. En deux secondes, je me retrouve dans son appartement.

« J'aimerais dormir un peu cette nuit, et je sens que si je te laisse parler ça n'en finira jamais. », marmonne-t-il en me poussant doucement dans ce qui semble être le salon.

…Y'a un souci là.

« Depuis combien de temps t'habite ici déjà ? », demandé-je innocemment en m'aventurant dans la pièce.

« Six mois.

\- Six- Nan mais attends, ils sont où tes meubles ? Il est vide ton appart mec…c'est flippant.

\- Il n'est pas vide. Et ce n'est pas flippant…c'est fonctionnel. », grogne-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je laisse mes yeux dériver et malgré ce qu'il raconte, on ne dirait pas que le loft est habité. Un canapé est placé dans un coin, entouré par quelques cartons. Au milieu de la pièce, on trouve une grande table en bois avec six chaises tellement dépareillées qu'on pourrait croire qu'il les a ramassées dans la rue. Comme dans mon propre loft, la cuisine se trouve derrière un comptoir. Elle semble déjà plus habitée que la pièce à vivre mais c'est toujours pas ça. Contrairement à mon appartement, il n'y a pas de mezzanine mais bien un étage complet si je me fie à l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouve dans un coin et qui disparait dans le plafond.

« T'es recherché par la police ou quoi ? », demandé-je en tentant de faire de l'humour.

Il ne me répond pas.

Je rigole nerveusement.

« Oh mon dieu ! T'es vraiment recherché par la police ! », couiné-je d'une voix plus aigüe que la normale. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Stiles, je ne suis pas recherché par la police. », répond-t-il avec réticence.

Je soupir de soulagement.

« Tu peux me le dire si t'es pauvre tu sais… », enchainé-je en tournant sur moi-même. Il me lance un regard noir et je me marre.

« Je ne suis pas pau-

\- Derek ? »

Nous nous tournons d'un même mouvement vers la voix qui provient de l'escalier. Isaac nous fixe étrangement, les cheveux en pétard et une marque d'oreiller sur la joue. Putain, et moi qui pensait qu'il m'avait déjà montré toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, je me trompais. Il manque plus que les fleurs dans le fond…

« Hey Isaac salut, désolé de t'avoir réveillé mec. », lancé-je en appuyant ma phrase d'un mouvement de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demande-t-il après m'avoir répondu par un sourire.

« Cet imbécile dors ici cette nuit, réponds Derek en grognant à moitié.

Hey je ne suis pas un imbécile, je suis même très intelligent, j'ai juste un peu trop bu ça-…attends une minute qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Comment ça je dors ici, nan mais je veux juste un téléphone moi ! »

J'entends le brun soupirer tandis qu'Isaac suit notre conversation avec un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

« Ça ira plus vite, me fais pas chier ou je te laisse dormir devant ta porte comme un SDF. »

Forcément que ça lui pose pas de problème, c'est pas lui qui doit regarder des abdos en acier se balader dans tous l'appart' en prétendant que c'est normal et que cela ne produit aucune réaction étrange dans son ventre hein.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une grande différence entre les deux. », répliqué-je en englobant la pièce de mon regard pour qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir.

Il grogne une nouvelle fois et merde, on dirait un vrai grognement d'animal, c'est fou. « La porte est de ce côté. », répond-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Ce qu'il peut être susceptible. Je lève les yeux au ciel et deux secondes plus tard je me reçois un oreiller en pleine face. Je pousse une exclamation sous la surprise et entends un ricanement. Je lance un regard noir à Isaac dont l'air innocent ne trompe personne.

« Bon très bien, vu que vous me le proposez si gentiment… », lancé-je d'un ton sarcastique en me dirigeant tranquillement vers le canapé. Isaac rit doucement et je suis content de voir que mon sens de la repartie refait surface, lui qui était noyé sous la dose d'alcool.

« C'est quoi le numéro pour le service de chambre ?

\- La ferme. », parvient la voix étouffée de Derek qui semble être monté au premier à un moment donné.

Ce mec n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. Je me renfrogne et cela fait rire Isaac un peu plus. Il descend les quelques marches qu'il reste et je l'observe distraitement tandis qu'il s'active dans la cuisine. Il disparait un instant derrière la porte du frigo.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ah, parce que vous avez de quoi vous nourrir c'est étonna-

\- Encore une remarque et je te fous dehors !», m'interromps Derek d'une voix forte à l'étage au-dessus. Putain mais il a des superpouvoirs ou quoi ?!

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau. », marmonné-je avec réticence. Me débarrasser de cette langue pâteuse n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Le blond me rejoint rapidement, un verre dans chaque main. Je le remercie brièvement et boit l'eau salvatrice à grandes gorgées pendant qu'il m'observe. C'est pas du tout stressant en passant…

« Tu t'es vraiment mis dans un sale état. »

J'hausse les épaules parce que j'ai déjà fait pire mais que j'ai pas spécialement envie de lui dire. Vu la façon dont ils se comportent tous les deux ils ne doivent pas souvent faire la fête, voir jamais en fait. Avoir un mec bourré avachi sur leur canapé, ça doit être nouveau pour eux.

« Et donc, tu travailles où toi ? », demandé-je en espérant avoir une réponse cette fois-ci.

« Je suis assistant vétérinaire, je travaille avec Deaton, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est.

\- Deaton ?! Ouais, je le connais, mon meilleur ami a travaillé pour lui au lycée. Il a arrêté quand il s'est découvert une passion pour la mécanique, réponds-je avec un sourire. Heureusement, vu les crises d'asthmes que ça lui causait… », ajouté-je avec un grimace, en repensant à la fois où Scott avait dû prendre en charge un chat persan.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce jour-là que je me balade toujours avec un inhalateur de secours.

Isaac sourit une nouvelle fois et je peine à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Forcément il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour être encore plus mignon hein ? C'est vrai que les grands yeux bleus et les sourires timides ça suffisait pas. Naaan, fallait en plus rajouter les boules de poils. Peuh. Je me demande quand même comment boucle d'or s'est retrouvé à vivre avec le grand méchant loup…

« Tiens. »

Je relève la tête -que je ne me souviens pas avoir baissée en passant- et tombe sur ledit grand méchant loup qui me tend ce qui semble être une couverture et un t-shirt.

Un t-shirt…_son_ t-shirt ?

Ne souris pas bêtement Stilinski.

Je le remercie avec un sourire et il hoche la tête sans rien dire.

« Bonne nuit Stiles. », me dit Isaac en baillant à moitié et je le suis des yeux tandis qu'il disparait à l'étage après avoir déposé les verres dans l'évier, me laissant seul avec son colocataire qui fronce les sourcils. Ouais…je me demande vraiment comment il a atterri dans la taverne de Mr ronchon.

« Ça te suffira ? », demande celui-ci d'un ton bourru en pointant la couverture du menton. Je ne le prends pas mal parce que je crois que c'est son ton habituel en fait.

« Vous allez vraiment me laisser dormir ici, dans cette pièce vide et sans âme, tout seul dans le froid ?

\- Oui.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

\- Et si je fais un cauchemar, ou que je me réveille et que je panique parce que je sais pas où je suis ?

\- Fais-le en silence.

\- Tu es méchant.

\- Et toi profondément agaçant.

Je pousse une exclamation outrée et il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante tout en enlevant mon t-shirt qui pue la bière. Yeurk. La marche de l'escalier craque soudainement dans mon dos et je me tends. Merde, je pensais qu'il était déjà monté. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque et ça ne m'aide pas à réfléchir correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à rester planté là ?

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être des heures d'attentes il prend enfin la parole :

« Bonne nuit l'alcoolique.

\- Gnagnagna. Bonne nuit le constipé. », répliqué-je en jetant un regard noir derrière mon épaule, mais il a déjà disparu.

J'enfile le t-shirt et constate qu'il baille un peu au niveau du torse. L'odeur de Derek s'infiltre dans mes narines et je souris comme un con. Je jette un regard derrière moi afin d'être sûr que je suis seul avant de renifler le tissu. Il sent majoritairement le propre avec quelques notes boisées. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, Derek n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de mec qui se parfume le matin.

J'hausse les épaules et me couche après avoir retiré mon pantalon, drapant la fine couverture autours de moi parce que je commence à grelotter, signe que je suis en train dessaoulé.

J'aurais peut-être dû en demandé une autre au lieu de dire des conneries.

* * *

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire. On peut se débrouiller seuls. »

La voix grave parvient de façon étouffée dans mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et je décide de l'ignorer et de me rendormir. Sauf que bien sûr, ma curiosité en a décidé autrement et que je me surprends à tendre l'oreille. Parce que la voix appartient à Derek.

« J'ai une piste, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. », chuchote-il d'un ton sec.

Le silence s'installe une seconde, le temps que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt et- je chuchote parce que mon voisin dors sur le canapé- Quoi ? N-Non ! Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! », siffle-t-il brusquement. Le ton est monté et il semble s'en rendre compte puisque lorsqu'il reprend la parole il chuchote à nouveau, encore plus doucement si c'est possible : « Ne viens pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es- la garce, elle a raccrochée. », finit-il par gronder.

Bon, c'était une conversation étrange. Du genre qui me conforte dans l'idée que mon voisin trempe dans ses activités louches. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas recherché par la police ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'il est juste doué et qu'ils l'ont pas encore choppé. Oh mon dieu, ça se trouve je vais devoir le mettre en prison. Mais non, j'ai pas envie, il m'a prêté son canapé !

Merde, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

C'était prévisible.

Putain. La soirée défile dans ma tête et je pleure intérieurement. j'ai encore dit que des conneries…et agi bizarrement…et gémi de façon pitoyable. Mon dieu, je suis fichu. Bon, j'ai deux solutions, soit j'assume et je fais style que j'ai pas honte de mon attitude, soit je reste immobile assez longtemps pour qu'ils oublient ma présence et finissent par se dire que je fais partie du mobilier.

La deuxième solution me semble beaucoup plus attrayante mais je pense pas que ça va fonctionner…

« Tu es réveillé. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Je me tends, avant de faire mine de ronfler. Peut-être que-

« C'est censé être un ronflement ? », lance-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Je souffle bruyamment avant de me résigner à m'asseoir. Le mouvement provoque une douleur dans mon crâne et je plaque une main contre ma tempe en gémissant. « Putain... »

On ricane à ma gauche et je grogne – de façon beaucoup moins réussie que l'abruti qui se fout présentement de ma gueule cependant-.

« Réveil difficile ?

\- La ferme. »

Je m'emmitoufle dans la couverture, et remarque la présence d'un duvet par-dessus celle-ci. Je fronce les sourcils avant de tourner les yeux vers le brun quand je réalise que c'est sûrement lui qui l'a posé là. Il détourne la tête immédiatement et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Ah ! On joue les gros durs mais en vrai c'est que du chiqué. Je l'observe discrètement. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama et a recouvert son torse magnifiquement sculpté par un t-shirt gris. Je suis à la fois déçu et soulagé. Il ne connait pas la couleur au fait ?

Derek finit par grogner et je ne peux retenir mon rire plus longtemps. Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'ignore tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Non, ne fais pas- AAAAH MES YEUUUX ! », crié-je en me refugiant sous la couette tandis qu'il ouvre les volets. La douleur se répercute jusqu'à ma tête et je gémis à nouveau. Je déteste avoir la gueule de bois.

« Un problème, Dracula ?

\- Haha. Ton humour est nul à chier j'espère que tu en as conscience !», marmonné-je, la tête toujours dissimulée sous la couette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il soulève la couverture et mon visage se retrouve nez à nez à celui de Derek, qui arbore un léger sourire en coin.

Mon cœur rate battement.

A cette distance, je peux voir toutes les nuances de vert présentes dans ses yeux, et merde ils sont encore plus beaux que je le pensais.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Café. », lâché-je d'un ton absent.

Il hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien et lâche la couverture, qui revient se déposer doucement sur mon visage.

Bordel de cul, mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi attirant.

Ah mais voilà tout s'explique, il doit être à moitié vampire ou une connerie du genre. Ou alors c'est un extra-terrestre.

Je pleurniche intérieurement.

Pourquoi j'ai un voisin sexy, c'est trop compliqué à vivre, je veux un vieux papy.

L'odeur reconnaissable du café s'élève dans l'appartement après quelques minutes et je me lève, emportant la couverture avec moi. Mes pieds nus frôlent le sol glacé et je m'empresse de m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises située devant le comptoir.

Les yeux verts se rétrécissent : « Ma couverture-

\- Je ferais attention, promis. », grommelé-je en attrapant la tasse de café entre mes mains. Je souris doucement quand la chaleur de la tasse se propage sur mes mains. C'est qu'il caille dans ce putain de loft vide.

Derek reste debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail, sa propre tasse dans les mains. Je prends une gorgée de la boisson et grimace en l'éloignant rapidement de mes lèvres. Le brun lève les yeux au ciel et pousse une boite en fer jusqu'à moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de prendre trois sucres. Quand je relève la tête, Derek me regarde en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

Quoi ? C'est meilleur comme ça !

« Quelle heure il est ?

\- neuf heures. »

Urgh, beaucoup trop tôt.

« T'aurais pas d'aspirine par hasard ?

\- non.

\- Quoi ? Mais tout le monde a de l'aspirine ! », m'exclamé-je en agitant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Il me regarde sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes et j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il cherche un mensonge potable à me sortir. « …J'ai oublié d'en racheter. »

C'est louche mais je ne dis rien. Peut-être que c'est le genre de mec qui préfère les remèdes de grand-mère ou qui choisit de supporter la douleur parce qu'il est trop viril et qu'il n'a pas besoin de ces médocs à la noix. J'imagine bien Mitch le boulanger dire ça tiens. Trou du cul.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? », demandé-je pour faire la conversation. Et aussi pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il fait. Il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé la première fois et je commence à me poser des questions. Déformation professionnelle.

Il secoue la tête négativement.

J'avais oublié qu'il avait un nombre de mot limité par jour. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon la subtilité ça sert à rien avec Mr ronchon, alors autant mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais d'ailleurs. »

Il hausse un sourcil derrière sa tasse.

« Toi non plus. », répond-il après un moment.

« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresses ? », répliqué-je avec un sourire mutin.

« Pas vraiment. », assène-t-il d'un ton détaché. Je fronce les sourcils et affiche une moue vexée. Il n'était pas obligé de le dire de cette façon.

« Bon et bien je vais deviner alors ! », m'exclamé-je après plusieurs gorgées de café.

Il hausse un sourcil et je pose ma tête dans ma main en l'observant. Je garde le silence pendant de longues minutes sans cesser de le regarder. Il semble en avoir marre au bout d'un moment et finit par prendre la parole : « Alors ? »

« Désolé, les seuls trucs qui me viennent en tête c'est 'tueur en série', ou 'dealer'. »

Il me lance un regard noir. « Ce ne sont même pas des métiers. »

J'hausse les épaules et me replonge dans mon café. Le silence se réinstalle et mes doigts pianotent sur la table. Le brun me lance un regard agacé et je m'arrête, sauf que ma jambe droite prend le relai et se met à tressauter frénétiquement.

Derek se tourne vers l'évier après avoir fini sa boisson et je me retrouve à fixer son dos tandis qu'il rince sa tasse.

« Je suis libraire. »

Je mets un temps à comprendre ce qu'il raconte. Puis mes yeux s'élargissent sous la surprise. Je tente de réprimer l'éclat rire qui monte furieusement dans ma gorge quand je vois le regard d'avertissement qu'il me lance. Mes yeux brûlent sous l'effort.

Puis je croise son regard et je l'imagine en train de conseiller un livre à une mère de famille à coup de grognement et de froncement de sourcils.

Râpé.

Mon rire éclate bruyamment dans la pièce et je jette ma tête en arrière, le corps secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Derek m'assassine du regard mais cela ne fait que renforcer mon hilarité et je peine à reprendre mon souffle.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, crache-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

\- D-Désolé. »

J'essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux en respirant un bon coup et croise les bras sur le comptoir avant de poser ma tête dessus. Je le regarde sous un nouveau jour maintenant. Qui aurait cru que sous cette montagne de muscles et de grognements se cachait une personne sensible à la beauté du langage littéraire ? Maintenant que mon fou rire est passé, je me rends compte que ça ne le rend que plus intéressant.

« Libraire, hein ? »

Il grogne et je souris doucement, parce qu'il semble gêné. Puis je réalise quelque chose et fronce les sourcils.

« Mais c'est pas normal…

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas la tête de l'emploi c'est ça ?

\- Non, ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu n'as aucuns livres. C'est pas normal, tu devrais, je sais pas moi, avoir d'énormes bibliothèques ou des piles énormes de bouquins poussiéreux qui traînent un peu partout, ce genre de trucs, mais rien, que dalle ! Où est-ce que tu les caches ? », m'écrié-je en plissant les yeux, soupçonneux.

Il me lance un regard surpris.

« Alors ? », insisté-je en me redressant.

Il hausse les épaules avant de s'éloigner l'air de rien et je le suis, laissant la couverture derrière moi. « Allez montre moi ! C'est derrière un mur c'est ça ? Y'a genre un passage secret quand t'appuies sur un bouton ?

\- Non…et arrête de regarder la télé.

\- Alors quoi, t'as pas de Batcave ?, demandé-je d'un ton déçu.

\- Non, Stiles, je n'ai pas de Batcave.

\- C'est nul. »

Il soupire et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que nous sommes à l'étage. Un petit couloir me fait face et donne sur trois portes. Derek passe les deux premières sans même se retourner pour voir si je le suis et se dirige vers celle du fond. Il ouvre la porte et se décale sur le côté pour me laisser voir. Il arbore un visage impassible et après un dernier coup d'œil intrigué dans sa direction, mon regard se tourne enfin vers la pièce.

Bordel de merde.

Il est bien libraire, ça y'a pas de doute.

J'ouvre grand la bouche et observe la chambre attentivement. Elle est de taille moyenne, un lit est placé en face de la porte. Les draps noirs sont défaits et je commence vraiment à me demander s'il connait d'autres couleurs. Une petite commode se cache dans un coin et un bureau se trouve sur la gauche. Je ne sais pas de quelles couleurs sont les murs parce qu'ils sont recouverts par d'_énormes_ étagères qui semblent crouler sous le poids de_ millions_ de livres. D'ailleurs, des bouquins y'en a partout, sur les étagères, sur la commode, sur le bureau, sur le sol putain et je crois même en voir quelques-uns dissimulés sous la couette.

Bon, j'exagère, y'a _un_ mur vierge –il est gris- mais je pense que c'est seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas obstruer la fenêtre.

« Je le savais ! », m'écrié-je en me tournant vers mon voisin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait guetter ma réaction et me lance un regard étrange pendant un instant avant de se reprendre et d'afficher son air indifférent habituel. « Bon, c'est pas une Batcave mais c'est plutôt pas mal. »

Je ris doucement. C'est quand même marrant que sa chambre soit l'endroit le plus « vivant » du loft. Chez moi, c'est tout l'inverse.

« Et sinon quand est-ce que tu penses investir dans une vraie bibliothèque ? Quand tu seras enterré vivant par tes bouquins ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et referme la porte sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Alors qu'on prend le chemin pour redescendre, la porte de droite s'ouvre et révèle un Isaac encore à moitié endormi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se tourner vers nous. Bon, je m'en doutais déjà mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, ils ne sont pas ensembles. Pas que cette information m'intéresse ou quoi, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir. Hum.

« B'jour. »

Derek ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre tandis que je le salue distraitement. Il semble alors réaliser quelque chose et son regard passe de Derek, à moi, avant de finalement se poser sur la porte derrière nous. Ses yeux s'élargissent soudainement et il fixe ensuite le brun d'un air surpris avant qu'un sourire malicieux s'étire sur toute la largeur de son visage. Derek grogne et j'assiste à cet échange muet d'un air perdu.

« La salle de bain est là, si tu as besoin. », marmonne d'ailleurs Mr ronchon en désignant la porte derrière moi, avant de redescendre hâtivement. Isaac éclate de rire doucement avant de me tapoter l'épaule. Il suit ensuite la direction que Derek a prise et je me retrouve seul dans le couloir.

Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode.

* * *

Wow, j'ai une sale tête.

Je grimace et mon reflet fait de même. Je soupire avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et ainsi avoir l'air plus frais. C'est râpé. J'en profite aussi pour me rincer la bouche, qui est toujours aussi pâteuse. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et lorsque je me déplace trop vite, mon estomac gargouille en signe de protestation.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et sort de la salle de bain. La sonnette retentit alors et par réflexe j'accélère le pas avant de me souvenir que je ne suis pas chez moi et que je peux l'ignorer. Je ralenti et mon crâne m'en remercie chaudement.

«…Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure de la matinée mais est-ce que vous auriez vu un jeune homme d'environ…cette taille entre la nuit d'hier et aujourd'hui ? Il marche de traviole et a souvent une expression débile sur le visage…», entends-je alors que j'arrive au niveau de la dernière marche.

J'ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée en reconnaissant la voix. Isaac regarde les deux personnes qui lui font face d'un air interdit et je le pousse doucement pour pouvoir leur parler directement.

« Je n'ai pas d'expression débile ! », protesté-je d'un air outré en direction de Jackson qui hausse les épaules, un sourcil narquois aux lèvres. « Que tu crois. »

Avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer, je sens quelqu'un me tirer par l'oreille.

« Aie, Aie, Lydia, arrête ça fait mal ! », crié-je en essayant de me défaire de la prise de la rousse. C'est qu'elle à des ongles aiguisés la harpie ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

« C'est le but abruti ! », siffle-t-elle en tirant plus fort si c'est possible.

Jackson se marre à côté et je lui lance un regard noir.

« Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai trouvé tes clés et ton portable par terre en réveillant Jackson ce matin et qu'Ally m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis qu'elle t'avais déposé devant ton immeuble ? », s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix polaire avant d'ajouter sans que j'ai le temps d'en placer une : « Non, non, bien sûr que non puisque toi pendant ce temps-là t'étais en train de fricoter avec ton voisin !

\- Je ne_ fricotais _pas !, protesté-je.

\- D'ailleurs c'est lui le voisin psychopathe dont tu nous as parlé ?, lance Jackson au même moment en dévisageant le blond qui ne semble plus savoir où se mettre.

« Et non, ce n'est pas lui !», ajouté-je immédiatement.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! », gronde alors la voix facilement reconnaissable de Derek. Le temps semble alors se figer tandis qu'on se tourne d'un même ensemble vers lui. Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi on a l'air d'un œil extérieur…

«…Donc, je suppose que c'est lui ? », murmure Jackson en tournant les yeux vers moi. Enfin, je crois parce qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil donc je ne suis pas sûr. Lui aussi il doit avoir du mal avec la lumière ce matin.

Je ne m'ennuie pas à lui répondre et un silence étrange suit sa remarque.

« Et en plus, tu t'en tapais deux en même temps !

-_Lydia_ ! », hurlé-je en l'assassinant du regard. « Je n'ai couché avec personne ! », sifflé-je les joues cramoisies.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Une corde, j'ai besoin d'une corde…

« Pas avec moi en tout cas ! », s'exclame Isaac avec un grand sourire tout en regardant son colocataire du coin de l'œil.

Hein ?

Je beugue, Derek se met à grogner et Jackson ricane. Lydia me lâche enfin la joue et au même moment les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

« Tu vois ils sont là- Oh et Stiles est avec eux et…deux inconnus. », lance mon meilleur ami avec une légère hésitation sur la fin en nous rejoignant, la main entrelacée avec celle de sa petite-amie.

« Stiles !

\- Oui je sais, je suis un enfoiré, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Vous vous êtes inquiétés. Désolé. », lancé-je à Allison qui est coupée net dans son élan avant de me tourner vers Lydia : « _Désolé_. »

Elle soupire. « Bon au moins, t'es en vie. »

« Et il a-

\- Whittemore, je te jure que si tu finis cette phrase, je t'étripe !

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

\- Te connaissant c'était sûrement une connerie !

\- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas tous seuls ! », nous interromps Allison en se tournant vers les deux colocataires qui semblent complètement paumés. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir hébergé Stiles pour la nuit. », dit-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Derek hoche la tête sèchement. Visiblement, on a épuisé sa dose de sociabilité pour la journée. Le sourire de la brune fane légèrement.

« T'as dormi chez monsieur parpaing ?! »

Je me tourne vers Scott qui me jette un regard étonné. « Je croyais que c'était un enfoi-

Je fonce sur lui et plaque ma main sur sa bouche avant de me tourner vers Derek en souriant nerveusement. Celui-ci me jette un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amis pareils, sérieusement ?

« Bon et bien, on ne va pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps hein ! », m'exclamé-je, plus que pressé d'arrêter ce désastre. Mes amis semblent déçu mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de protester et pousse Derek et Isaac à l'intérieur. « Attendez moi ici, je reviens. », ordonné-je en jetant un regard derrière mon épaule.

Une fois la porte refermée, je colle mon front contre celle-ci en soupirant.J'ai limite envie de me cogner la tête dessus pour m'assommer et oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer sauf que j'aurais l'air encore plus bizarre donc je m'abstiens...

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce gros bordel.

\- Pas de soucis, tes amis sont vraiment…énergiques. », répond Isaac en finissant sa phrase avec un sourire amusé.

Je gémis doucement avant de me tourner vers Derek pour voir sa réaction. Il a les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée mais il ne grogne pas alors je suppose qu'on a évité le pire. Je file dans le salon et récupère mes vêtements sales. Je retourne ensuite dans l'entrée ou les deux m'attendent silencieusement.

« Bon et bien...euh…c'était vraiment sympa, je suppose. Encore désolé pour toute cette agitation dès le matin. Merci pour le canapé, le café et- Ah le t-shirt ! Je te le rends après l'avoir lavé promis ! », babillé-je rapidement en gesticulant, manquant de faire tomber ce que j'ai dans les mains.

« Respire, Stiles. », me dit Isaac avant de me tapoter l'épaule. « Et reviens quand tu veux ! », ajoute-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Je l'aime bien lui.

Je laisse ensuite mes yeux se poser sur le brun qui me fixe sans rien dire. Il fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche et…la referme.

Le retour du constipé.

« Merci encore. », dis-je pour éviter que le silence s'installe. « Je te revaudrais ça. Ah, je sais ! On peut aller au ciné un jour…ou au restau… ou on commande si tu préfères, c'est moi qui invite et- »

Et je m'arrête parce que je me rends compte que je suis en train de palabrer comme un con.

…Est-ce que je viens de l'inviter à sortir ?

Non, non. C'est juste un geste en guise de gratitude, pour le canapé. Et le reste. Oui, voilà. De toute façon, le connaissant il va dire non.

« …Si tu veux. », répond-t-il de son habituel ton bourru en détournant les yeux.

Q-quoi ? Il a dit oui ? Enfin techniquement ce n'est pas un oui, mais je suppose que venant de lui c'est tout comme.

Ne t'emballe pas Stilinski, il accepte juste pour la bouffe gratuite. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a rien pour cuisiner chez lui, alors il doit sûrement en avoir marre de se nourrir exclusivement de café.

« Bien. »

Je ris nerveusement et marmonne un rapide 'au revoir Derek' avant de m'en aller après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule gauchement.

« Au revoir.»

La porte se referme sur son regard vert et je soupire. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ?

* * *

« Tu en a mis du temps !

\- C'est parce qu'il-

\- La ferme Jackson.

\- Mais j'ai encore _rien _dis !

\- Où sont mes clés ?

\- Tiens.

\- Et au fait tu as couché avec lequel alors ?

\- Lydia !

\- Stiles, tu as couché avec Mr parpaing ?!

\- Non, Scott je n'ai couché avec personne...-et arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

\- N'empêches, pour un dealer il est vachement sexy.

\- Il n'est pas dealer !

\- Et c'est qui le blond ?

\- Son colocataire, Isaac. Bon, vous avez fini oui ?! », m'exclamé-je en entrant dans mon appartement, suivi par les tarés qui me servent d'amis. Ils se taisent mais leurs sourires perdurent et je lève les yeux au ciel.

On s'installe dans les canapés, parce que mine de rien on est encore tous crevés à cause de la soirée d'hier. Je m'endors à moitié, pelotonné dans un coin. Scott a posé sa tête sur ma hanche et tient Ally dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il a un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Au fait », demandé-je en ouvrant un œil quelque minutes plus tard, pour le poser sur Jackson qui est allongé sur la banquette d'en face, la tête sur les genoux de Lydia, « vous avez demandé à tous les habitants de l'immeuble s'ils m'avaient vus ?

\- Ouais.

-…Et vous avez utilisé la même description à chaque fois ?

\- Ouep !

Bon et bien c'est sûr, je suis fiché.

\- Je vous déteste. », soufflé-je avant de refermer les yeux. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, bercé par le rire et les voix de mes amis.

* * *

Et voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. Si oui, quel passage en particulier tout ça tout ça ! :)

Sinon, si vous avez des requêtes particulières, des questions, une envie soudaine de parler de la contraception chez les mouches ou juste le besoin de tyranniser quelqu'un vous savez où me trouver ! )

A bientôt,

Orpheo.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour la compagnie !

Tout d'abord, je vais de nouveau vous remercier pour toutes les review que vous m'avez laissés, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou sur ESCMAP, franchement ça me rend presque euphorique et je suis excitée comme une gamine à chaque que je vois que j'ai une nouvelle notification. Alors encore une fois merci :D

Sinon, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chapitre. J'ai malheureusement reprit les cours et il est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de trouver du temps pour écrire, d'autant plus que j'ai tout de même une vie sociale à satisfaire et que je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre à écrire. Donc, voilà, je m'excuse, j'essaierais de poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois mais je ne promet rien.

Enfin, concernant le chapitre : Il est moins porté sur l'humour que les autres, et se concentre d'avantage sur l'intrigue. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même x). J'ai un peu peur que vous ayez trop pris goût à mes bêtises maintenant et que vous soyez déçus par ce passage un peu plus sérieux alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Voilà, bonne lecture

PS : J'ai eu le bonheur d'assister à l'avant-première de Horns à Paris, et j'ai adoré le film alors je vous encourage vivement à vous rendre dans les salles le 1er octobre afin de voir cette œuvre qui vaut vraiment le coup d'œil !( Et puis Daniel Radcliff quoi ! Il est énorme dedans.)

Tchu'

* * *

« Et là, comme tu peux le deviner tout seul, c'est la salle de bain. »

Je me tourne vers mon père qui se trouve dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui souris. Celui-ci observe la pièce sans rien dire avant que son regard capte quelque chose et qu'il pousse un soupir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et qu'est-ce que ça fout là, surtout? », demande-t-il en jetant un regard blasé à la figure en carton qui se dresse fièrement entre le toilette et le lavabo. Je me tourne vers l'inculte qui me sers de père et réponds :

« Et bien c'est un PLV Assassin's Creed. Il s'appelle Altaïr, nous avons de charmantes discussions le matin. », lui répond-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarde sans rien dire un moment. Puis il s'en va en fermant la porte, m'abandonnant derrière lui. Je crois qu'il n'essaye même plus de comprendre.

Je le rejoins dans la pièce à vivre et me dirige vers le frigo pour en sortir deux bières. Mon père s'est installé sur un des canapés du salon et regarde par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Je m'approche en fronçant les sourcils et dépose les deux bouteilles sur la table basse avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

« Alors ? »

Des rides se creusent sur ses joues alors qu'il me sourit et les petites pattes d'oies habituelles les accompagnent. Ses yeux en pétilleraient presque et je suis un peu perplexe.

« J'étais sceptique au début mais je dois avouer que tu t'es trouvé un bel endroit où vivre.

\- Pourquoi personne ne me fait jamais confiance ? marmonné-je en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Parce que la plupart du temps tes décisions n'ont aucun sens. »

Je bougonne un peu plus et il se marre comme le vieux bougre qu'il est avant de boire une longue rasade de sa boisson. Je l'imite peu après.

« Et sinon, les voisins sont accueillants ? »

Je m'étrangle presque sous la surprise et recrache la moitié de ma gorgée. Mon père s'empresse de me taper dans le dos, réflexe inutile mais étrangement rassurant pour la personne qui l'effectue et je prends une grande respiration.

« Eh bien, c'est grave à ce point ?

\- Non, non, m'empressé-je de répondre, je n'ai pas encore rencontré tout le monde mais pour le moment tout va bien –on m'a même offert des KitKat ! », ajouté-je précipitamment en omettant évidemment de raconter le fait que j'avais dormi chez mes voisins de paliers sympathiquement étranges – et que je connaissais à peine- parce que j'étais déchiré et que j'avais paumé mes clés et mon portable.

Je rigole nerveusement et il me jette un regard suspicieux.

Il est temps de changer de sujet.

« Bon tu veux qu'on regarde quoi ? A cette heure-ci je crois qu'il y a du football ou alors j'ai pleins de DVD et on n'a toujours pas regardé Avengers ensemble alors que tu m'avais promis…

Une sonnerie de portable coupe mon monologue et mon père me lance un regard d'excuse avant de répondre à l'appel. Le froncement de sourcils qu'il arbore à présent ne présage rien de bon et je tends inconsciemment l'oreille, dans l'espoir de capter quelque chose.

Je n'entends rien mais l'expression de son visage me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

C'est la grosse merde.

Il se lève d'un coup et je l'imite. En deux secondes nous avons nos vestes sur le dos et je cherche mes clés tandis qu'il clore sa brève conversation. Merde, je devais pas bosser avant ce soir.

« Alors ?

-Un corps a été trouvé en bordure de forêt, au niveau de la route 06. », répond-il tout en épinglant son insigne de shérif sur sa veste. C'est le point négatif quand on est le chef, on peut être appelé à tout moment. Personnellement j'ai enfilé un sweat à capuche rouge -mon préféré- et troqué mon jogging de glandouille pour une paire de jeans. Techniquement je ne suis pas obligé de l'accompagner vu que je ne suis pas en heure de service, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas regarder la télé comme si de rien n'était même si je le voulais. Ma curiosité a été titillée et elle ne se calmera qu'une fois que je saurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir…nan parce que la dernière fois-

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Mais merde, vous allez arrêter avec cette histoire ? (Il se marre doucement et je croise les bras d'un air vexé) La mémé était morte depuis trois jours quand on l'a trouvée gisante dans son fauteuil je le rappelle et elle s'était…vidée, ce qui était profondément dégueulasse. C'était flippant merde et je trouve déjà ça énorme d'avoir seulement poussé un hurlement avant de sortir précipitamment. J'ai même pas vomi, ou tourner de l'œil ou-

\- C'est bon Stiles j'ai compris. Je voulais juste être sûr… », répond-t-il d'un air innocent. Menteur, il s'est esclaffé pendant des minutes entières quand Parrish lui a raconté.

Nous sortons de l'appartement et je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un regard vers la porte qui se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Je n'espère pas du tout qu'un brun mystérieux sorte à ce moment précis. Non, pas du tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vais détourner le regard sans difficulté, aucune.

Maintenant.

« Stiles ?

\- Hum ?

\- …Tu attends quelque chose ? »

Merde.

Je détourne finalement les yeux et m'empresse d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Mon père me lance un regard interrogatif avant d'hausser les épaules quand je ne lui réponds pas et d'appuyer sur le bouton.

* * *

Aaah putain c'est dégueu.

Pourquoi on finit comme ça quand on meurt sérieux ? Pourquoi notre corps ne se cristallise pas ou un truc du genre ? Ça en jetterait tout de même vachement plus que le teint cireux et les yeux voilés. Ou alors des paillettes, ou une lumière blanche tiens, ou même s'évaporer tout simplem…

« Stilinski ! », beugle Anderson, légiste en charge de l'affaire, me faisant sursauter violemment. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de faire attention où tu marches ?! », ajoute-t-il en désignant rageusement mon pied. Je baisse les yeux et remarque en effet que mon petit peton ne se trouve qu'à deux pauvres centimètres d'une pièce à conviction.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. », réponds-je avec une pure mauvaise foi tout en l'éloignant immédiatement. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa besogne qui consiste à…urgh, ok non je ne veux pas savoir.

« Stiles ! »

Je rejoins mon père en l'entendant m'appeler et le trouve près de sa voiture de service.

« Alors du nouveau sur la victime ?

\- Ashley Neelson, 25 ans. Elle est morte ce matin, aux alentours de six heures alors qu'elle faisait un jogging. D'après le légiste…même si c'est plutôt évident vu l'état dans lequ…- ok, d'accord je me tais -, il s'agirait d'une attaque animale, sûrement un lion des montagnes ou une connerie du genre.

Il hoche la tête, le visage fermé. Il a les traits tirés et le regard un peu ailleurs, comme toujours lorsqu'il revient de chez les parents d'une victime. Je crois que c'est ce qui est le plus dur lorsqu'on fait face à un décès. L'annoncer à la famille. Surtout quand on sait ce que cela fait, de perdre quelqu'un.

« Un témoin ?

\- Non, juste la personne qui l'a trouvée et qui nous a appelés. », réponds-je tout en me tournant pour voir si je l'aperçois. Je lui ai dit de rester derrière les bandes jaunes, le temps que j'aille voir le légiste…mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la patience d'attendre jusque-là. », ajouté-je en jetant un regard circulaire sur la zone avec une grimace en voyant que la jeune femme était introuvable.

Mon père soupire et je passe une main dans mes cheveux. « J'ai tout de même discuté un peu avec elle. Mais cela n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'affaire. Elle faisait son jogging, elle est tombée sur la victime et a tout de suite appelé les secours et le poste du shérif. »

« Je vais devoir prévenir les gardes-forestiers afin qu'ils effectuent un contrôle sur les périmètres alentours. Si les lions des montagnes se mettent même à s'aventurer jusqu'aux bordures de forêt cela va devenir extrêmement dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt, mais cette agitation n'annonce rien de bon. Ça devient inquiétant. »

J'acquiesce même si je sais qu'il se parle d'avantage à lui-même et mes yeux dévient une dernière fois sur le corps livide d'Ashley Neelson.

En effet, ça devient inquiétant.

* * *

« Désolé de devoir écourter notre après-midi Stiles. »

Je souris face à l'expression penaude de mon paternel avant de claquer la portière derrière moi. Je balaye ses excuses d'un geste de la main et m'empresse de lui répondre :

« T'inquiètes, ta compagnie n'est vraiment pas intéressante de toute façon ! »

Je lui tire la langue et il sourit à son tour avant de répliquer de façon ironique : « Très bien, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps avec mes discussions ennuyantes dans ce cas. »

Je secoue la tête avant de lui faire un signe de la main alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour sortir du parking.

Je jette un œil à mon portable. 16h04

Bon ça va j'ai le temps de pouvoir glander tranquille avant de repartir. J'aurais bien appelé Scott mais il est à son déjeuner hebdomadaire chez les Argent. Immense sujet de moqueries entre nous d'ailleurs puisque c'est un fait bien connu que le père d'Ally déteste Scott et ce depuis qu'elle lui a présenté. Sachant que Chris Argent est revendeur d'armes et que ses yeux clairs ont l'air de sonder votre âme, Scott a tendance à se chier dessus dès qu'il met un pas chez eux. La mère n'est pas mieux, d'une froideur à toute épreuve, elle est presque pire que son mari. Je me suis toujours demandé comment deux spécimens pareils avaient pu engendrer une femme aussi douce qu'Allison. C'est assez perturbant.

Mon téléphone vibre :

Scott à 15h35 : Je veux mourir.

J'éclate de rire avant lui répondre immédiatement.

Moi à 15h35 : Elle a encore découpé la viande devant toi ?

Scott à 15h35 : Te fous pas de moi enfoiré. On a mangé du rôti et elle a carrément sorti la découpeuse électrique ! Et elle m'a fixé tout du long. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'imaginait à la place du rôti c'était horrible. Et puis bien sûr, son père fait exprès de parler de chasse comme il sait que je déteste ça. Tu fais quoi toi ?

Je secoue la tête doucement tout en pénétrant dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Moi à 15h36 : Je rentre d'une scène de crime. Mon père a toujours eu des idées géniales pour renforcer les liens.

Concentré sur mon portable, je me dirige à l'aveugle vers l'ascenseur quand je suis soudain percuté par une masse. Quelque peu désorienté, je bascule un peu mais parvient à me stabiliser après un moment.

« Excusez-moi ! Vous habitez ici ?

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui vient de parler. Il semble agité et son regard alterne entre la porte d'entrée, ma personne et la petite fille qu'il tient dans ses bras.

\- Oui en eff-

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me choppe par le bras avec un sourire.

Sourire qui me met quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

« J'ai une affaire urgente à régler, cela me prendra dix minutes tout au plus. Je peux vous laisser ma fille, juste le temps de faire l'aller-retour ? Merci vous êtes vraiment sympathique ! », m'interrompt-il en parlant à toute vitesse, ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Mais-

\- Vous habitez au combien ?

\- Euh…au numéro 11 au sixièm-

\- Parfait !

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, je me retrouve les bras ballants, toujours au même endroit, en train de fixer la porte du hall qui se referme sur l'homme. Encore sonné, je détourne lentement les yeux et tombe sur la petite silhouette qui me regarde silencieusement.

Ah oui c'est vrai, la môme.

Je réalise à ce moment-là ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Putain mais on laisse pas son enfant à un inconnu bordel de merde ! Il est fou ce mec, qui est l'abruti qui l'a jugé apte à élever un enfant, que je foute un coup de pied au cul ? Nan mais merde, il ne regarde pas la télé ou quoi ? La tonne d'enfants qui sont enlevés comme ça juste parce qu'ils se sont un peu éloignés de leur parents et l'autre là, il me la met limite dans les bras ! Et si j'étais un pédophile hein ? Ou un sadique ou-

On me tire par la manche et je baisse les yeux.

La petite me fixe de ses grands yeux marron et bien qu'elle soit sans doute mignonne pour le commun des mortels, je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir comme un être diabolique. Je déteste les enfants. Ce sont des monstres. Ils profitent de leur apparence pour vous appâter et puis quand ils vont ont à leur bottes, vous êtes finis. Quand vous vous en rendez compte, il est déjà trop tard et vous vous réveillez avec une moustache en feutre, attaché à la chaise sur laquelle vous avez eu le malheur de vous endormir.

Oui, je suis traumatisé. Mais en même temps, Lydia m'a forcé à garder ses petits cousins une fois et ils sont ignobles.

« 'Faim. »

Je sors de mes pensées et soupire avant d'attraper la menotte de la petite.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est irresponsable après tout.

* * *

Ma jambe bouge frénétiquement tandis que j'essaie d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf que je peux pas putain !

C'est quoi cette gosse ?

Du coin de l'œil, je lui jette un regard mais je m'empresse de le reconcentrer sur la télévision, la sueur gouttant sur ma nuque, quand je remarque que ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur ma personne.

Ça fait une heure.

Une _heure_ qu'elle m'observe sous tous les angles sans rien dire.

Bon déjà, on repassera sur les dix minutes de son abruti de paternel qui sont largement dépassées.

Elle ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Non elle me dévisage, me reluque et me détaille. Et aussi peu d'activité chez un enfant est quelque peu effrayant. Déjà qu'ils sont pas faciles à comprendre quand ils s'expriment et agissent normalement mais là, là c'est juste insoutenable.

J'ai essayé pourtant. Au début, je lui ai fait la conversation, lui ai demandé son prénom, son âge. Mais que dalle. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite c'est « faim ». Elle a seulement pointé les céréales pour les choisir et ce malgré mes tentatives pour la faire parler. Je ne sais pas si elle est juste extrêmement timide ou si c'est plus grave mais au vu de sa taille il me semble qu'elle devrait savoir parler correctement.

« Tu veux dessiner ? », tenté-je une nouvelle fois avec un sourire hésitant.

Elle ne répond pas et reste stoïque. Je commence légèrement à désespérer mais alors que j'hésite entre la secouer comme un prunier ou m'étouffer avec l'un des coussins présent sur le canapé, elle finit enfin par hocher la tête.

Je soupire, soulagé avant de me lever de la banquette. La petite m'imite et je lui désigne la chaise de mon bureau. Je lui sors de quoi pouvoir dessiner et elle s'installe sans un mot. Puis je prends mon pc portable et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé tout en tentant d'ignorer le regard que je sens sur ma nuque.

Savoir que la petite n'est plus focalisée sur moi me détend considérablement et je commence mes recherches sur les pumas. Cette histoire m'intrigue et je me pose beaucoup de questions. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire venir un lion des montagnes aussi près des humain et surtout pourquoi a-t-il attaqué cette jeune femme ? Les accidents comme celui-ci arrivent, je ne dis pas le contraire mais majoritairement cela se produit lors de randonnées dans la montagne et non pas près d'une route aussi empruntée que la route 6.

Je poursuis mes recherches pendant une demi-heure avant d'être coupé dans ma lecture par des éclats de voix qui proviennent du pallier. Je me lève et jette un coup d'œil à la petite fille qui fixe la porte d'entrée. Elle range les feutres tranquillement, ferme la trousse et se lève tout en prenant bien soin de récupérer son dessin bariolé.

Non ce n'est pas mignon, et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas du tout en train de sourire.

Elle se dirige jusqu'à la porte et me regarde une fois qu'elle se trouve devant. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle a reconnu la voix de son père dans tout ce brouhaha ? J'hausse les épaules et la rejoins.

On parvient en effet à entendre quelques bribes de conversation qui filtre à travers la porte. Une voix féminine vocifère sur une personne qui doit sûrement être le père de la gamine qui se tient à mes côtés.

« …Pas possible…inconscient….tu te rends comptes…danger…inconnu ! »

J'hésite un instant à ouvrir ma porte mais je sens l'enfant gigoter et je suppose qu'elle a hâte de retrouver son père –surtout qu'elle est restée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu-. Avec un soupir j'abaisse la poignée et la scène qui s'ouvre sous mes yeux est quelque peu surprenante.

Une jeune femme brune me tourne le dos et tient celui que je reconnais comme étant le père de la petite par le collet tout en lui gueulant dessus. Derrière elle, Derek –non mon cœur n'a eu aucun soubresaut à sa vue, pas du tout- essaie tant bien que mal de la retenir et de la calmer. Un peu plus loin, une autre jeune femme brune, un peu plus jeune se tient les bras croisés à côté d'un Isaac nerveux et ils observent tous deux la joute verbale sans intervenir.

En entendant un juron plus coloré que les autres, je place instinctivement mes mains sur les oreilles de l'enfant qui ne proteste pas. Je me racle ensuite la gorge, faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans notre direction.

La manière dont leurs visages se transforment est assez surprenante. Leur faciès s'éclairent en apercevant l'enfant et leurs corps se détendent tellement que cela en devient visible. Derek et Isaac me fixent d'un air étonné tandis que les deux jeunes femmes ne me prêtent aucune attention, préférant se focaliser sur la petite à mes côtés.

« Malia ! », s'exclame le père en se précipitant sur l'enfant.

Alors la petite brune s'appelle Malia. C'est joli. La petite fond entre les bras de l'adulte et enfouit son nez dans la nuque de son père. Bon au moins, ils ont l'air profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. J'avoue avoir pensé à un moment que le brun avait abandonné l'enfant en ne le voyant pas revenir mais à présent, il est évident que je me trompais.

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur les prunelles vertes de mon voisin. Je lui souris et ouvre la bouche pour le saluer quand je suis interrompu par la brune.

« Bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir placée dans une situation aussi gênante. Mon oncle a tendance à être quelque peu inconscient et il n'a pas encore l'habitude d'agir en tant que parent. », me dit-elle le visage impénétrable. Expression qui fait immanquablement écho à celle qu'arbore Derek, à côté d'elle. Ces deux-là sont de la même famille, c'est sûr. Elle lance un regard noir à l'homme toujours accroupi et je le vois lever les yeux au ciel.

J'ai bien envie de lui dire ma façon de penser là maintenant tout de suite mais il a la gamine dans les bras alors je me retiens.

« C'était urgent, tu le sais bien Laura. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi et ce jeune homme semblait…familier. », réponds l'oncle en tournant un regard étrange dans ma direction avant de se relever, la petite dans les bras. Je fronce les sourcils mais il détourne son attention de ma personne pour regarder Derek.

Ça y est je suis paumé.

Je décide donc de combler l'étrange silence qui vient de s'installer en répondant à la jolie brune.

« Disons qu'à part le fait que les dix minutes m'aient parues extrêmement longues, commencé-je en adressant un sourire ironique au plus vieux qui ricane, clairement amusé par ma répartie, la situation n'a pas été dérangeante. Bon j'ai dû faire la conversation tout seul puisque le seul mot qu'elle m'ait dit en une heure et demi c'est « faim ». D'ailleurs je savais pas trop quoi lui donner vu l'heure donc j'ai un peu improvisé et elle a mangé un bol de céréale. J'ai eu beau essayer de la faire parler, afin qu'elle me dise au moins comment elle s'appelait, elle a pas lâché une phrase. Elle est vraiment pas causante comme enfant et si vous voulez mon avis, elle a tendance à fixer les gens de façon assez troublante, d'ailleurs on dirait que c'est de fami…

\- Stiles. », me coupe Derek en haussant les sourcils.

Je reste un moment planté la bouche ouverte et remarque les expressions perdues de mes interlocuteurs.

Ah ouais. Je me suis encore emporté. Je reprends mon souffle et leur adresse un sourire penaud.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Stiles ?

Je fronce les sourcils en direction de l'autre jeune femme vient de prendre la parole et qui paraît clairement amusée. Ok, ils ont parlé de moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet…

\- …Stiles ? Wow où est-ce que tes parents ont été pêcher un nom pareil ?

J'assassine l'oncle du regard et son sourire s'agrandit. Ai-je déjà dit que son sourire me mettait mal-à-l'aise ?

\- Peter, laisse-le tranquille, il fait déjà presque partie de la famille après tout, vu qu'il a cou…

Derek l'interrompt en grognant et Laura éclate de rire, vite suivie par Isaac et l'autre brune.

\- Oh, je vois. », s'exclame le susnommé en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive en direction de mon voisin.

Derek gronde une nouvelle fois et je les regarde tous, perdu. Est-ce qu'ils pensent que Derek et moi…? Ma bouche s'ouvre en un grand alors que je comprends enfin de quoi il retourne. Mon compagnon d'infortune semble vouloir creuser un trou pour s'y jeter et je me demande un instant si je dois être vexé par sa réaction. Nan parce que moi, je ne dirais pas non. Enfin, il dormirait pas dans la baignoire quoi.

« Fermez-là. Tous. », siffle d'ailleurs le brun en leur jetant un regard noir.

Leur rire redouble de puissance si c'est possible et Derek soupire.

« Allez rentrons, avant que Derek ne nous croque en deux ! », lance Laura en prenant Malia des bras de Peter qui continue de regarder mon voisin d'un air moqueur. Ils s'exécutent d'un même mouvement et je les regarde faire avec surprise, étonné de l'autorité dont fait preuve la brune.

« Au revoir Stiles ! », me salue-t-elle avec un sourire qui illumine tout son visage et la rend encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je me demande un instant si cela fait le même effet chez Derek avant de me reprendre et de la saluer à mon tour. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, surtout quand le concerné se trouve juste à côté.

Malia se débat soudainement et après une exclamation surprise, Laura la pose par terre, visiblement confuse par sa réaction. La petite courre vers moi et s'accroche à mes jambes, si fort que je tangue un peu avant de me stabiliser. Je lui ébouriffe la tignasse, attendrit malgré moi. Elle relève la tête et me regarde avec ses grand yeux marrons avant de m'adresser un sourire plein de dents – dont il manque la moitié-. Elle me tend ensuite son dessin.

« Merci Malia. », soufflé-je avec un sourire en le lui prenant doucement des mains.

Elle rougit doucement et cache son visage derrière ses mèches avant de disparaître dans l'appartement. Je lève les yeux et remarque les regards à la fois surpris et attendris des autres. Derek détourne les yeux quand il rencontre les miens.

« On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, elle aussi ! », intervient Isaac avec les yeux pétillants. Je ne sais pas à qui il fait référence en disant cela et j'étouffe la voix pleine d'espoir qui me souffle le prénom du grand brun qui se trouve à côté de moi.

Ils finissent par tous disparaître dans l'appartement.

J'intercepte toutefois l'oncle avant qu'il ne rentre. Comme si j'allais le laisser partir sans lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Il me regarde d'un air étonné un instant avant que son sourire moqueur ne reprenne place sur son visage.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? », me demande-t-il d'un ton doucereux et je serre la mâchoire, agacé par son attitude.

« Oui, en effet. A l'avenir, évitez de laisser votre fille à de purs inconnus. Merde, vous êtes con ou quoi ? J'aurais très bien pu être un psychopathe ou je sais pas…un putain de pédophile ! », m'écrié-je en agitant les bras vivement.

Il me dévisage avec un sourire dérangeant.

« Cela m'étonnerait grandement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur des suppositions. Vous avez eu de la chance, une demi-heure de plus et je l'aurais emmené au poste du shérif. », sifflé-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Il me regarde toujours avec son sourire moqueur et cela m'énerve encore plus. « Et putain, souvenez-vous au moins de la personne à qui vous l'avez confié et de l'endroit où elle habite, c'est la moindre des choses non ? »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! », s'exclame-t-il en regardant mon voisin du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci grogne mais ne dit rien et Peter ricane.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« C'est bon Stiles, je pense qu'il a compris. », me dit Derek en indiquant d'un geste de la tête au plus vieux de rentrer dans l'appartement. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel avant d'arborer une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant récalcitrant qu'on empêcherait de jouer.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de Malia. », lance le père d'un ton subitement sérieux juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je reste pantois devant ce soudain changement avant de prendre quelques secondes pour me calmer.

Puis je réalise qu'il ne reste plus que Derek et moi.

Et je ne suis plus calme du tout.

La main du brun est toujours sur mon épaule et en jetant un œil dans sa direction, je remarque qu'il semble assez gêné.

« Je suis désolé, Peter est un petit peu spécial quand on ne le connait pas, dit-il tout de même en enlevant sa main.

J'hausse les épaules, parce que je ne peux rien dire avec les amis que je me tape.

\- Et donc, qui sont-ils ? Ils ne se sont pas vraiment présentés, demandé-je avec amusement.

\- Ma famille. Mes sœurs : Laura et Cora, mon oncle Peter et ma cousine, Malia.

J'acquiesce sans oser demander où sont ses parents. J'ai appris avec le temps que lorsqu'on ne les mentionne pas c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

\- Malia t'apprécie en tout cas, c'est assez inhabituel.

Il est surprenant de voir à quel point son visage peut s'éclairer lorsqu'il parle de sa famille. J'en viendrais presque à envier la petite fille. Presque, j'ai une fierté quand même.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Sept ans. Elle est assez…sauvage, mais elle parle d'avantage quand elle est à l'aise avec les gens.

\- Je vois. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là mais je suppose que j'ai gagné des points avec le dessin. », réponds-je avec un sourire en agitant la feuille de papier sous ses yeux.

Il me répond par un sourire en coin et comme d'habitude mon cœur rate un battement.

« Merci d'avoir été là, en tout cas, souffle-t-il, ses yeux évitant les miens.

\- Je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré non ? Si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver !», rétorqué-je avec un grand sourire.

Putain, mais je dis n'importe quoi.

Il me regarde étrangement un moment, un mélange de surprise et d'autre chose que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Nos yeux se figent, s'ancrent et je me perds dans ses eaux troubles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mes pensées s'accrochent à lui, détaillent ses yeux, commentent les traits lisses et fins de son visage. C'est assourdissant, étourdissant, perturbant, cette attirance que je ressens pour lui. Quelque chose de nouveau que je ne sais pas encore appréhender et qui me rend nerveux. Agité. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

Un bruit s'élève, résonne et fracasse le lien que nous échangeons. Je reviens à la réalité, confus et désorienté. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que la musique provient de mon propre téléphone qui vibre doucement dans ma poche. Je lance un regard d'excuse au brun et celui-ci hoche la tête gauchement tout en croisant les bras, le regard fuyant.

« Allo ?

\- Stiles, où es-tu ? Tu devais passer me prendre !

Merde, Ally ! Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarque que je devrais déjà être parti depuis dix minutes.

\- Je pars là, désolé j'ai eu un imprévu-

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Stilinski sinon je te laisse tout seul et je me mets avec Parrish !

\- Nooon, ne fais pas ça, j'arrive ! », protesté-je en gémissant. C'est cruel, même pour elle.

Elle raccroche et je me tourne vers Derek qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un problème ?

\- Oui…non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste en retard pour le boulot et Allison va me zigouiller parce que je lui avais dit que je passerais la chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble. », réponds-je avec une grimace.

Il hausse les sourcils. « Alors que fais-tu encore là ?

\- Ah oui merde ! », m'écrié-je en me précipitant à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je m'empresse de récupérer mon sac dans lequel se trouve mon uniforme et je ressors en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Derek est toujours là, visiblement me voir courir dans tous les sens semble l'amuser.

« Bon et bien à plus tard alors !

Il hoche la tête et me fait un geste de la main tandis que je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant à plusieurs reprises de me casser la gueule.

Cette journée est de plus en plus étrange.

* * *

« Et donc tu as gardé sa cousine ?

\- Oui, enfin à ce moment-là je ne savais pas que c'était sa cousine hein.

\- Et t'as rencontré sa famille.

\- Ouais. »

Allison émet un long sifflement : « Eh bien, ça va vite entre vous ! »

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle et soupire en voyant son sourire moqueur.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre.

\- Oh allez, arrête de faire genre, on a tous remarqué qu'il te plaisait bien le grand brun. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne proteste pas. Ça ne sert à rien puisque c'est la vérité après tout.

« Tu comptes mettre en place un plan d'attaque ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pour le mettre dans ton lit !

\- Ally ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi.

\- Avec qui alors, Scott ? Il va avoir sa tête de constipé tout du long et au final il ne te sera d'aucune aide…

…Elle marquait un point. Scott avait beau avoir accepté mon homosexualité sans aucun problème, il ne voulait savoir aucuns détails et s'en allait toujours en courant –littéralement- quand on abordait le sujet.

\- De toute façon, je pense qu'il est hétéro.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, ton Gaydar défectueux ?

\- Mon Gaydar marche très bien ! protesté-je pour la forme.

\- J'ai dû te répéter trois fois que je n'étais pas lesbienne quand nous nous sommes rencontrés…me dit-elle avec un sourcil haussé, que j'arrive à voir à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Oui, bon j'ai fait une erreur ça arrive…

\- Stiles, même Scott se débrouille mieux que toi. Et soyons réaliste, il est complètement aveugle pour ce genre de choses.

Je lui lance un regard outré et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Mais je suis gay, je ne peux pas être plus nul que Scott ! », chouiné-je lamentablement.

« Et bien je suis désolée de te l'apprendre Stiles mais tu es un Gaynul.

\- Ton jeu de mot craint.

\- Autant que ton Gaydar ! », réplique-t-elle en riant.

Je n'aime pas quand elle a le dernier mot.

« Et donc, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'étais sur le terrain cet après-midi.

\- Oh, on a trouvé un corps sur la 06. Une jeune fille s'est faite attaquer par un animal sauvage, dans la matinée, sûrement un puma d'après le légiste, réponds-je en restant concentré sur la route. On circule près de la forêt, ordre du chef et il faut que je reste alerte au cas où quelque chose d'étrange attirerait mon regard. « C'était assez moche, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Un puma ? Si près de la ville, c'est inhabituel…

\- Ouais, surtout que la façon dont elle a été tuée ne ressemble pas vraiment au « mode opératoire » du lion des montagnes. J'ai fait des recherches tout à l'heure et cela ressemble plus à la façon qu'ont de faire les loups, mais c'est impossible vu qu'il n'y en a pas en Californie. Peut-être un puma attardé. Qui ne savait pas comment tuer…peut-être que c'était sa première fois ? Tu crois qu'il a été déçu que ce soit un humain et pas un animal ? Je me pose la question vu qu'il ne l'a pas mangée. D'ailleurs vu que la plupart des animaux ne nous mangent pas je me suis posé la question… est-ce qu'on est si dégueulasse que ça ? »

« Stiles, tu pars encore trop loin. Je ne te suis plus. »

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

\- Tu parles trop vite, et en plus tes questions n'ont aucun sens. »

« Je ne te permets pas, mes questions sont très intelligentes, c'est juste que tu ne possèdes pas mon ouverture d'esprit !

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Pas trop mal, mais elles préféreraient être dans leur lit. »

Allison lève les yeux au ciel et me pousse doucement l'épaule avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder la route. On a encore reçu aucuns appels et la nuit s'écoule doucement. Personnellement cela ne me dérange pas, vu que j'ai toujours les pensées qui carburent et qui me permettent de rester éveillé facilement. Cependant je sais que c'est plus difficile pour ma coéquipière et il arrive souvent qu'elle s'endorme à un moment de la soirée. Je la laisse faire et ne commente jamais ses petites siestes parce que je sais que cela la gêne, qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas être assez forte. Ally cherche toujours à prouver sa valeur, montrer qu'elle peut et je me demande si cette pression qu'elle se met sur les épaules ne vient pas des attentes que ses parents fondent sur elle.

Cela va mieux maintenant qu'elle sort avec Scott puisque son côté flegmatique à tendance à la rassurer mais au début, quand on venait de se rencontrer, elle prenait tout pour un défi, n'avouait jamais quand elle était fatiguée et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai cru un moment qu'elle était lesbienne.

Oui, c'est ridicule, je m'en rends compte maintenant mais sur le moment cela me paraissait censé…

* * *

Au final la nuit s'est passée sans accroche et je rentre enfin chez moi.

Dormir.

Je veux dormir.

Rien que l'idée de devoir taper le code de l'interphone me fatigue et je soupire bruyamment devant l'ascenseur.

Il est sept heures du matin.

Je me traîne à l'intérieur de la machine et met trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude à me souvenir que j'habite au sixième.

Putain j'ai l'impression d'être bourré.

J'arrive enfin à l'étage et l'esprit embrumé je me mets à la recherche de mes clés. Malgré moi, mes yeux dévient sur la porte derrière moi et je me demande un instant s'ils dorment encore. Sûrement. Ils sont tout de même étranges. Surtout l'oncle là, avec ces sourires étranges et sa manière de vous regarder comme si vous étiez une proie qu'il mourrait d'envie de chasser.

L'idée qu'ils soient des extra-terrestres flotte toujours dans mon esprit. Parce qu'ils ont quand même de sérieux problèmes. Ils sont asociaux. Ils laissent leurs gosses aux inconnus et puis ils ont tout de même l'air vachement agressifs hein.

Mais étrangement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désirer les connaitre d'avantage. Cette part de mystère qui les entoure, je veux l'étudier, la dépecer et n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette énigme, surtout quand elle est aussi attirante et qu'elle possède de magnifiques yeux verts.

Hum, je m'égare.

Je finis tout de même par rentrer à un moment donné et je ne prends même pas la peine de ranger mon sac, me contentant de le poser à côté de l'entrée avant de me précipiter à l'étage. J'enlève mes vêtements à l'arrache, la tête déjà posée sur l'oreiller.

Et je m'endors sans prendre la peine de me mettre sous la couette.

* * *

Nan mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Je grogne tout en levant la tête, jetant un œil à mon portable qui est posé sur la table de nuit.

Huit heures et demie.

Huit heure et demie et un connard s'échine à sonner à ma porte depuis deux bonnes minutes. Au début j'ai pensé l'ignorer, me disant que la personne allait se lasser et retourner d'où elle venait – probablement à l'endroit où l'on entraîne les gens à devenir des chieurs de première…- mais bien sûr il a fallu que cette personne soit la chieuse la plus têtue du monde !

Avec un cri rageur, je m'extrais avec regret de mon lit et manque de mourir dans les escaliers en ratant une marche. Encore plus agacé, si c'est possible, je fonce jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Devant moi se tient sœur n°2, dont le nom ne me revient pas – et à vrai dire je m'en bats les steaks-, seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'une culotte.

Ok, très bien si elle veut après tout.

« Je te réveille ? »

Non tu crois ? Je pense que ça se voit sur ma gueule pourtant ! Et puis c'est trop compliqué d'être polie ? Un bonjour ça écorche la gorge c'est ça ?

« Désolée. »

Elle n'a pas du tout l'air désolé.

C'est marrant comme cette expression non-expressive semble être la marque de fabrique de cette famille de tarés.

« Est-ce que tu aurais du lait ?

Nan sérieusement ?

Qu'on abrège mes souffrances. S'il vous plait.

Je grogne ce qui s'apparente à un « je reviens » et m'empresse d'aller chercher ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Plus vite je lui aurais refourgué, plus vite je pourrais aller me pelotonner sous mes couvertures.

Je lui tends brusquement et m'empresse de refermer la porte, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de me remercier. Je parviens tout de même à l'entendre à travers la porte.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il le font exprès ?

Est-ce qu'il y a un écriteau sur ma porte qui stipule qu'il est amusant de me faire chier le matin ?

Non.

Ça se saurait.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous décidé de sonner à ma porte aujourd'hui ?

9h45.

Je hais le monde entier. Sauf mon lit, mon lit c'est le meilleur.

Je me lève à nouveau et manque encore une fois de me péter la gueule dans les escaliers – toujours la même marche, cette salope veut ma mort-.

J'ouvre la porte et jette un regard assassin à la personne qui se tient en face de moi.

Celle-ci me reluque de la tête aux pieds et je me souviens à ce moment-là que je suis toujours en boxer. Juste en boxer. Je retiens le réflexe qui me pousse à couvrir mon torse parce que cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus honte de mon corps. Je n'ai pas les abdos de Derek, ok. Mais je ne suis pas un freluquet.

Peter me lance son sourire flippant.

Je marmonne un bonjour en tentant d'ignorer son regard. Puis je remarque la figure encore endormie de Malia dans ses bras et alors que nos regard se rencontrent, je me sens soudain proche d'elle.

Elle a l'air aussi enchanté que moi d'être debout.

Sa tignasse brune part dans tous les sens autours de son visage qui garde encore quelques traces de l'oreiller sur lequel elle a dormi. Je reste les yeux fixés sur elle, parce que l'oncle malsain me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », soufflé-je après avoir poussé un soupir.

« Les placards de Derek ne contiennent malheureusement rien qui puisse satisfaire l'appétit de cette jeune fille alors on se demandait si tu pouvais nous donner les même céréales que tu lui as donné hier ?

\- Je suis même étonné qu'il y ait quelque chose de comestible à manger chez Derek. », répliqué-je avant de marmonner à nouveau un « je reviens » et de filer prendre ce qu'ils me demandent.

« Oh et le prochain qui vient me demander quelque chose, il s'en prend une. Je ne suis pas votre supermarché, et j'aimerais bien dormir en paix. », lancé-je avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Je remonte à l'étage et me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

En espérant que cette fois-ci soit la bonne.

* * *

Ils le font exprès là c'est pas possible.

Je les ai prévenus en plus, j'ai été gentil, je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sonnent encore putain de bordel de merde ?

Il est 10h24. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Bon, ok j'exagère mais presque. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est dû au fait que je viens de bailler mais je suis sûr que ça compte quand même. De toute façon c'est moi qui décide.

J'étouffe un cri dans mon oreiller quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau avant de me lever et de marcher d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte.

Pour la troisième fois en moins de trois heures, je manque de me tuer dans les escaliers parce que sinon c'est pas drôle et lorsque j'arrive devant le porte d'entrée, je tremble presque d'énervement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore putain ?! », m'écrié-je, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux noirs de colère.

En face de moi, Derek me lance un regard confus pendant un instant avant de remettre son masque impassible quelque secondes plus tard.

Ma colère s'effrite doucement, à mon plus grand agacement, quand je me rends compte que le brun à l'air aussi fatigué que moi. Celui-ci me regarde étrangement et je fronce les sourcils. Ah non, pas ce matin. J'en ai marre de ces regards qui ne veulent rien dire et que j'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il a intérêt à être clair.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? », laissé-je échapper entre mes dents.

Il baisse les yeux mais les relève juste après, d'une façon si brusque que j'en hausse les sourcils avant de les ancrer sur un point juste au-dessus de mes yeux. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à celui-là aussi ?

« Hum…tu te souviens quand tu m'as proposé de sortir ? », me demande-t-il d'une voix détachée.

S'il me demande de sortir maintenant, je lui claque la porte au nez.

Même si je sais que je le regretterais.

J'hoche la tête sèchement. Et j'ai comme l'impression que cela réduit à néant toute sa capacité à former des phrases. Je sais qu'il a pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça mais en même temps j'ai demandé à personne de venir me réveiller ce matin, moi.

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? »

Que-

« Maintenant ? », réponds-je en fronçant les sourcils, pantois.

Il acquiesce et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

Nan mais c'est une blague, ils se foutent vraiment de ma gueule c'est ça ?

Puis un brouhaha sans nom parvient à mes oreilles et je mets un temps fou à capter que tout ce bruit provient uniquement de l'appartement d'en face. Derek tourne la tête en direction de chez lui en soupirant et je comprends enfin de quoi il en retourne.

« Tu veux fuir chez moi ? », demandé-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il croise les bras et détourne le regard et j'interprète ça comme un « sans commentaire ». Je ricane doucement avant de me pousser sur le côté avant qu'il puisse rentrer.

Je ne peux pas dire non, dans ces cas-là. Vu sa tête c'est un cas de force majeure.

« Mais tu sais, je pense qu'ils vont tout de même venir te faire chier. J'habite juste en face, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Il secoue la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Non. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne dérangeraient pas. », marmonne-t-il en me jetant un regard, ses yeux s'égarant un instant vers le sol avant de remonter brutalement encore une fois.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Puis ma bouche s'ouvre en un « o » parfait quand je comprends le sens caché de sa phrase.

Il me tourne le dos, prétendant observer mon appartement et je ris doucement face à la gêne évidente qu'il semble ressentir. Je le regarde s'aventurer dans la pièce puis je me rend compte de ma tenue –ou tout du moins de l'absence de celle-ci et je remonte en vitesse de quoi chercher quelque chose à me passer sur le dos-. Je redescends tout de suite après, vêtu d'un jogging et de mon sweat rouge et le rejoins.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de rentrer dans un appartement habitable et habité ? »

Il me jette un regard noir avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

« Je croyais que tu étais fatigué et que tu voulais dormir ? »

« C'est le cas.

\- Bien, alors tais-toi et dors. », dit-il en sortant un livre de son sac –que je n'avais même pas remarqué-.

Je lui lance un regard outré : « C'est comme ça que tu me remercies alors que je te sauve de ta famille intrusive ? »

« Je n'ai fais qu'accepter ta proposition de sortie.

\- Ce n'est pas une sortie. On est chez moi.

\- Moi, je suis sorti. J'ai traversé le pallier.

\- Ton humour est toujours aussi nul.

Son visage est caché par le livre qu'il tient dans ses mains mais j'aime penser qu'il est en train de sourire.

\- Vas dormir Stiles.

\- Et te laisser seul ici ? Pas question ! On ne sait jamais, peut-être que t'es un voleur ou un mec chelou qui fouille dans tous les recoins. »

Il abaisse son livre et hausse un sourcil.

« Bon ok, c'est peu probable, mais il n'empêche que-

Je suis coupé dans ma phrase par une main qui m'attrape le bras et me tire en avant. Je me retrouve bientôt sur le canapé, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

« Enfoiré. », lancé-je mollement, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Il ricane et je relève la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir mais le livre fait de nouveau barrière. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me repositionner correctement. Ma tête atteint presque sa cuisse, seul le coussin nous sépare et mes jambes dépassent à l'autre bout mais je suis plutôt bien installé.

« Dors. »

Je ferme les yeux, étrangement apaisé par la présence de mon voisin et du silence tranquille qui s'installe, seulement interrompu par le bruissement des pages qui se tournent. A un moment, j'ai même l'impression qu'une main se glisse dans mes cheveux mais je m'enfonce déjà dans les limbes et ma conscience s'évapore dans l'obscurité avant que je n'en sois certain.

* * *

Et Voilà !

L'arrivée des Hale ! Avec son lot de surprises. Ouep j'ai fait de Malia une petite fille. Nous sommes dans un UA après tout je peux faire ce que je veux. Derek est bien libraire après tout haha donc ça ne devrait pas vous choquer plus que ça ! )

Petite scène entre Derek et Stiles à la fin ouhouuu on veut en voir plus ? Ça arrive promis !

L'intrigue se met en place doucement, et donc à votre avis, le puma il est attardé ou c'était juste sa première fois ?

:D

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !

Moi, je vais aller me pieuter maintenant parce que je me lève dans quatre pauvres petites heures et je sens que je le réveil va être difficile ! Haha

A Bientôt les keupains !


	6. Chapitre 6

Salutations jeunes gens !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui arrive tardivement je le sais bien et je m'en excuse. A genoux.

Je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant plus rapidement, vraiment. Si par malheur je venais à échouer encore une fois, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser à nouveau car alors, cela ne sera pas de ma faute mais bien celles d'éléments extérieurs qui m'auront empêché de mener à bien ma mission.

Et j'arrête de parler de cette façon parce que c'est long et fastidieux.

Bref, sinon que dire… MERCI, encore et encore parce que vous êtes géniaux et que vos reviews le sont tout autant ! Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et ceux qui nous ont rejoints en route, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir des réactions sur son travail et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :D

* * *

Aaaaah !

'fait chaud putain.

Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud d'ailleurs ?...Est-ce que ma maison brûle ?

…Est-ce que je brûle ?

…

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la panique et la lumière agresse mes rétines encore mal réveillées. Je fronce les sourcils, déjà parce que je ne sens aucune odeur et aussi parce que je n'ai mal nulle-part.

Mais alors pourquoi…

… Attendez une minute…est-ce que mon canapé est en train de respirer ? Oh mon dieu. J'ai acheté un objet animé ! J'hésite à me relever d'un coup pour le prendre sur le fait mais si je bouge il va savoir que je sais qu'il n'est pas un objet ordinaire. Et franchement, s'il est vivant et qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté ça n'annonce rien de bon. Si ça se trouve… c'est un canapé psychopathe et c'est pour ça que la mémé s'en est débarrassé si facilement. Mon dieu, peut-être qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour m'étouffer avec son cuir…

« Stiles…je peux t'entendre penser d'ici, comment fais-tu pour réfléchir autant alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller ? », souffle alors une voix grave.

Je sursaute, coupé dans ma réflexion et relève ma tête abruptement. Si vite que mon cou craque violemment en fait. Je grimace et vais pour me passer une main sur la nuque mais des doigts inconnus me devancent et viennent masser la partie endolorie. J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermés sous la douleur et tombe sur le visage soucieux de Derek.

Visage qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

…Merde.

Comment ça se fait qu'on soit si proche ?

J'avais ma tête au niveau de ses jambes ! Et-Et là je suis complètement allongé sur lui ça n'a aucun sens !

Putain, ça y est mon pauvre petit cœur a réalisé que j'étais couché sur Derek et commence à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Sauf qu'il va s'arrêter tout de suite le petit con parce que sinon on va se faire repérer ! Et on ne veut pas se faire repérer, surtout quand on ne sait pas si le mec sur lequel on est présentement avachi est intéressé par notre modeste personne. Organe de mes deux. Hum, insulter l'organe qui me permet de vivre n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Ses doigts palpent toujours la peau de mon cou et bordel de cul ça fait un bien fou. La douleur s'en va d'un coup.

« Ça va mieux ?

— T'es sûr que tu veux être libraire, non parce que masseur ça peut être bien aussi, comme ça je pourrais avoir des massages gratis en tant que voisin et tout !, lancé-je pour éviter de penser au fait que ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens et que son regard me fait sentir tout bizarre. Nan mais ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux pareils aussi, c'est même pas une vraie couleur en plus ! Enculé.

— Si j'étais masseur tu payerais quand même, répond-t-il avec air amusé.

— Quoi ?... Même pas une petite réduction ? demandé-je avec une moue outrée.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Non.

— Bon et bien reste libraire alors !

Il me sourit narquoisement et je lui fais la grimace.

— Et sinon tu comptes bouger un jour ?

Hein ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour montrer mon incompréhension et son sourire s'agrandit, sourire toujours aussi moqueur. Sourire toujours aussi déstabilisant.

Il baisse les yeux. Je l'imite.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Je remarque que mes bras sont complètement et fortement enroulés autours de son torse. Comme un koala à un tronc d'arbre ou une moule à son rocher –mais je préfère tout de même la première comparaison...-. Mes jambes sont complètement emmêlées aux siennes et je ne comprends pas du tout comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Je m'empresse de me dégager (même si une pointe de regret prend place dans un coin de mon esprit), me positionnant sur mes genoux pendant qu'il se rassoit sans me quitter des yeux.

« ...Tu bouges encore plus quand tu dors, c'est hallucinant. », finit-il par marmonner, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

Je lui lance un regard noir pour faire bonne figure tout en me fustigeant intérieurement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive bien entendu et Scott aime beaucoup me narguer là-dessus (depuis la primaire, c'est pour dire…) mais jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était jamais arrivé avec un mec que je connais si peu, seulement avec mes amis les plus proches.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Je me lève précipitamment du canapé, gêné évidement. Je me rends dans la cuisine et m'exhorte au calme tout en sortant un verre du placard. Je m'éclaircis la gorge quand je sens le regard de Derek sur moi.

« Je dormais depuis longtemps ? demandé-je pour que l'autre cesse de m'observer si fixement.

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis endormi quand tu as commencé à me prendre pour ton ours en peluche. »

La gêne revient, un peu. Puis elle disparait quand je pense au fait qu'il m'a complètement laissé faire.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me pousser, ou me secouer comme un prunier alors je suppose que c'est positif…

Mais positif pourquoi ?

Est-ce que j'espère vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose avec ce mec ?

Nan parce que mine de rien…je le connais à peine le gus et en plus de ça il est franchement bizarre… ne parlons même pas de sa famille, qui selon moi a de sérieux soucis -surtout en ce qui concerne la notion d'intimité-.

« Stiles ! Ton verre-

Je baisse les yeux et remarque que plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais. L'eau déborde tellement que le plan de travail s'en trouve inondé. Je pousse un juron coloré, attrape l'éponge et m'empresse de réparer mes conneries.

J'entends Derek tousser pour camoufler ce que je pense être un rire et je relève la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir. Ses yeux brillent d'un amusement contenu et sa main cache à peine le sourire en coin qui décore ses lèvres.

Il est vraiment beau.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Cette sensation deviendrait presque habituelle ces derniers temps. Je peine à détourner les yeux.

Peut-être bien que j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose en effet…

Mais quoi ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relations. Que ce soit avec des filles ou des mecs. Ma première fois fut avec une fille du lycée, Heather, avec qui je suis sorti pendant quelques mois. Ce ne fut pas grandiose. Déjà parce que nous étions tous deux inexpérimentés mais aussi et surtout parce que j'étais, eh bien… gay ! On s'est séparés peu de temps après. Ma première fois avec un mec s'est passée différemment. C'était à la fac, pendant une fête et l'alcool y fut pour beaucoup. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du mec, juste qu'il s'appelait Will et qu'il savait très bien s'y prendre. J'avais déjà des doutes sur ma sexualité avant mais cette soirée a confirmé mes suppositions. Suite à cela, j'ai eu quelques histoires par-ci par-là mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, la plupart du temps c'était même purement sexuel.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demande Derek en s'étirant doucement.

Je sors de mes pensées et jette un œil au micro-onde. « Treize heures, onze. Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Derek secoue la tête négativement. « La librairie est fermée le lundi. »

« Tu comptes crécher la journée ici donc, supposé-je avec un sourire tout en lui montrant la bouteille d'eau du doigt pour savoir s'il en veut.

— Pourquoi, je dérange ? marmonne-t-il en croisant les bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa susceptibilité et lui sers un verre avant de le rejoindre.

— Non, non …tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ! lui lancé-je avec un sourire ironique.

Il grogne et je ricane. Je lui tends ensuite son verre et vient m'avachir à ses côtés. Le silence s'installe un instant. Nous fixons tous les deux la télévision éteinte et j'hésite franchement à l'allumer parce qu'on a l'air con comme ça.

Ai-je déjà mentionné que je ne supportais pas le silence ?

« T'as faim ?

— Ca dépend, c'est toi qui cuisine ? », réplique-t-il immédiatement et j'adopte une moue outrée.

« Qu'est-ce tu que insinues par-là ? demandé-je en plissant les yeux. Il hausse ces foutus sourcils l'air de dire « c'est évident non ? » et je renifle dédaigneusement.

« Je sais très bien cuisiner. Je suis même un spécialiste si tu veux tout savoir, les gens se pressent pour gouter à ma cuisine, ils la goutent, la savourent et-

— Ils meurent. », m'interrompt-il en me regardant fixement.

Je croise les bras tout en essayant de retenir le sourire qui se presse contre mes lèvres.

« Je pensais pourtant t'avoir déjà dit que ton humour était déplorable. », dis-je en soupirant exagérément.

— Qui a dit que c'était de l'humour ?

— Tes yeux qui brillent. Comme ceux des princesses.

Il me lance un regard noir.

— Je n'ai pas les yeux qui brillent, grogne-t-il en reprenant un visage impassible qui me fait rire doucement.

— Donc tu ne nies pas le fait d'avoir des yeux de princesse ?

Cette fois-ci mon sourire fait limite le tour de mon visage mais je n'y peux rien, c'est tellement facile.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve par terre parce que cet abruti -qui ne semble pas du tout avoir conscience de sa force – vient de me balancer un coussin à la gueule. Putain je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là. Sa tête apparait dans mon champ de vision tandis que je frotte mon dos douloureux et ses yeux verts sont grand ouvert, figés dans une expression de surprise horrifiée.

— Merde, Stiles tu vas bien ?!

— Impec', j'adore voltiger dans les pièces comme ça c'est genre mon dada et tout. », répliqué-je sarcastiquement tout en acceptant la main qu'il me tend.

Il me regarde sans rien dire, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi. Du coup il dit rien et me regarde avec son air constipé habituel.

— Juste mec… arrête le lait, la soupe ou la drogue…j'en sais rien,-je m'en fous en fait- mais juste, arrête. C'était un coussin bordel, un pauvre coussin et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré un putain d'arbre, et pas le pauvre petit bout de bois. Non. Genre le gros chêne centenaire tu vois ! –Et je sais ce que ça fait hein, ça m'est déjà arrivé !-…

Je continue de babiller pendant qu'il me frotte le dos doucement. Il soupire sans répondre à mes paroles et je finis par me taire, essoufflé. Pour finalement me rendre compte que je n'ai plus mal du tout.

Mince, il est vraiment doué.

Le silence se réinstalle et je soupire.

« Bon on mange ou tu veux essayer avec un autre oreiller pour voir si ça marche aussi bien ? », finis-je par dire avec un sourire en coin –j'ai vraiment du mal à rester énervé…surtout quand je dois faire face à des yeux pareils-.

« …Manger me semble être une meilleur idée.

— Bien, parce que le premier coup m'a déjà assez sonné comme ça. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'associer à une princesse… »

Enfin sauf dans ma tête, cela va de soi. Parce ces yeux sont tout de même vachement grands.

Il secoue la tête, semblant quelque peu déconcerté par ma réaction. Je me lève et il me suit. On se rend dans la cuisine et je réfléchis à ce que qu'on pourrait manger. J'ai pas tellement envie de me casser la tête mais il faut quelque chose qui nous plaise à tous les deux. Et qui laisse monsieur-j'ai-décidé-d'assassiner-mon-voisin-avec-un-coussin-parce-que-c'est-fun sans voix en passant. Parce qu'il a osé douter de mes talents culinaires.

« Pâtes à la bolognaise ça te vas ? », demandé-je la tête plongée dans le frigo.

Bon on repassera pour le « laisser sans voix » mais là maintenant toute de suite je ne suis pas inspiré et puis il a l'air de manger tout et n'importe quoi de toute manière alors ça devrait aller. En plus ma sauce bolo' elle déchire tout.

Il hoche la tête doucement et je m'empresse de regrouper tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me regarde faire, appuyé sur le plan de travail et je m'escrime à l'ignorer parce que merdre c'est stressant. Forcément je me remets à parler tout en mettant la casserole sur le feu.

« Et donc, que vient faire ta famille à Beacon Hills ? »

Trop occupé à ma préparation je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure c'est pourquoi je mets un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il me dit quand Derek me répond -après ce qu'il semble être une intense réflexion-. Merde je lui demande pas ce qu'il pense du conflit palestino-israélien pourtant.

« Affaire de famille.

— C'est grave ? , réponds-je spontanément en relevant la tête.

— Non, juste un problème avec… notre ancienne maison. »

Il hausse les épaules et vu l'air qu'il aborde je préfère ne pas en demander d'avantage. Enfin pour l'instant. Il y a forcément un moment où je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait habité ici avant. En même temps, je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie si ce n'est qu'il est libraire, qu'il parle avec ses sourcils et qu'il ne connait que le noir comme couleur.

C'est assez limité quand on regarde bien.

Je lui tends les tomates tout en continuant de m'occuper de l'ail. « Tu peux les rincer s'il te plait ? »

J'attends.

Il ne les prend pas.

Je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés et tombe sur son visage sceptique tandis qu'il regarde les trois légumes présents dans ma main.

« T'as souvent des stop comme ça ou c'est la tomate qui te fais cet effet ?

— Est-ce vraiment utile ?

— …Est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique ? Non parce que perso c'est pas trop mon trip' de réfléchir aux questions existentielles quand je suis en train de-

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de les laver ?, me coupe-t-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

— Comment ça « est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? », mais bien sûr que c'est nécessaire ! —C'est même indispensable, tu regardes jamais la télé ou quoi ? Pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils en parlent aussi dans les bouquins. Tu sais le nombre de produits chimiques qu'ils foutent sur les légumes ? C'est hallucinant ! Personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'attraper le cancer, ni d'avoir des enfants à trois bras -bon ok, j'exagère peut-être pour les bras, mais pas pour le cancer-. Nan mais plus sérieusement t'es déjà entré dans une cuisine avant ?

A la fin de ma tirade, il me lance un regard noir mais je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on pointe son ignorance dans un domaine. Il m'arrache pratiquement les tomates des mains et je ris doucement après lui avoir tapé le biceps amicalement. Il grogne mais lave les tomates sans rien ajouter.

« Mais tu cuisines jamais ?

Il se tend tout en continuant de rincer les tomates.

—…Pas vraiment.

— Hum…donc ça veut dire jamais.

Il grogne à nouveau, mon sourire s'agrandit.

— Et tes sœurs ?

Il secoue la tête négativement. J'hausse les sourcils.

—… Ton oncle ?

— Non plus.

— Nan sérieux ?! Y'en a aucun de vous qui cuisine ?

— …Isaac sait faire des œufs au plat.

— Oh mon dieu ! Mais…vous vous nourrissez de quoi exactement ? D'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Vous êtes des hippies ? »

Derek grimace :

« Non. Et on mange très bien. Varié et équilibré.

— Vraiment ?, demandé-je d'un air peu convaincu en croisant les bras.

— On ne commande jamais au même endroit plus d'une fois par semaine, ose-t-il me répondre en haussant les épaules. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

— Bordel mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous encore vivant ? Et qu'aucun de vous n'ait de problèmes de santé…ou ne soit obèse ?!

— Bons gènes. », me répond-t-il d'un air amusé tout en posant les tomates à côté de moi.

Je secoue la tête mais ne trouve rien à répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vivre à côté d'inconscients pareils ? », marmonné-je tout en plongeant les spaghettis dans la casserole. Je rajoute de l'huile d'olive et du sel dans l'eau avant de m'occuper de la sauce sous les yeux curieux de Derek qui suit tous mes mouvements attentivement.

« Quand as-tu appris à cuisiner ? », finit-il par me demander quelques minutes plus tard, coupant par la même occasion le silence tranquille qui s'est installé.

J'hausse les épaules avant de répondre, tout en continuant de m'occuper de la préparation : « Vers mes dix ans. Mon père a eu une mauvaise passe suite à la mort de ma mère », commencé-je en prenant une pause à la fin de ma phrase.

« Il a commencé à boire, il mangeait mal, ne cuisinait plus du tout, négligeait les tâches ménagères…Cela a duré un peu plus d'un mois je pense…jusqu'à ce que je lui remette les idées en place en vidant les bouteilles dans les toilettes et que je lui hurle au visage que maman aurait honte de lui si elle le voyait comme ça. », finis-je avec un sourire. « J'étais déjà plutôt têtu à cet âge à ce qu'il parait…

… Le voir si triste, dévasté était vraiment difficile à supporter alors j'ai commencé à prendre soin de lui tandis qu'il s'escrimait à remonter la pente. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches –je suis vraiment doué pour ça- puis on a fait des tests. C'était pas glorieux au début et cela a engendré pas mal de fous-rires d'ailleurs. On a dû appeler la mère de Scott à l'aide de nombreuses fois… puis on s'est amélioré et la cuisine est en quelques sortes devenue notre truc. Enfin d'avantage le mien à vrai dire. Mon père préfère largement être devant une assiette que derrière les fourneaux. », terminé-je en riant.

Je relève la tête quand je ne reçois aucunes réactions de la part de mon voisin et le trouve en train de me regarder fixement. C'est genre intense en plus. Yeux de princesse à la con. Merde. Et voilà le retour des sensations bizarres.

« Quoi ?, soufflé-je.

— Rien. Je ne sais pas. Je…, il s'arrête brusquement, hésite, semble réfléchir avant de finalement rouvrir la bouche : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai toujours trouvé les formules de politesse idiotes. « Toutes mes condoléances », c'est creux, vide et-

— Ce n'est pas grave Derek. Ta réaction est suffisamment claire à mes yeux. », le coupé-je quand je le vois batailler avec lui-même pour trouver une explication. Je pose ma main sur son bras et lui souris doucement, une sensation inhabituelle me parcourant le corps doucement. « Merci. »

Il hoche la tête maladroitement et je retourne à mes fourneaux.

« Mes parents sont morts aussi. », laisse-t-il finalement échapper, me coupant dans mon action.

Silence.

« Je sais. », lui répond-je avec un sourire triste. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la presse doucement avant de retourner surveiller ma casserole.

Il ne sert à rien d'en dire plus. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est inutile.

* * *

La préparation est presque terminée.

Une bonne odeur embaume maintenant le loft et Derek semble de plus en plus impatient. Et affamé. J'ai failli renverser la casserole deux fois, mais grâce aux impressionnants réflexes de mon voisin, tout est resté sous contrôle et le sol de la cuisine n'a aucune tâche. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du plan de travail cependant mais je n'ai jamais su cuisiné proprement donc.

« C'est bientôt fini ?

Je me tourne vers le brun en l'entendant grommeler. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Presque ! », dis-je en portant la cuillère pleine de sauce à mes lèvres. Je goutte, rajoute un peu de sel avant de sourire, satisfait.

« Et moi ? », lance-t-il en lorgnant sur la cuillère.

Je le regarde, amusé avant de lui répondre : « Toi, tu attendras d'être à table. Il faut que tu la goûtes sur les pâtes sinon ça perd tout son sens. »

Il grogne et je ris à nouveau avant de prendre la casserole pleine de pates dans mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vide l'eau dans la passoire, idiot, réponds-je en levant les yeux au ciel devant le ton défiant qu'il prend.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il me retire la casserole des mains.

« Hey ! », protesté-je sous la surprise.

« Je veux pouvoir manger un jour !

— Je n'allais pas la faire tomber.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Je croise les bras, vexé mais il m'ignore délibérément et s'applique à sa tache sans rien dire. Je l'observe -parce que merde, ses biceps quoi !- mais je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Je souffle mais me dirige tout de même vers la porte puisque Derek semble gérer. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur un livreur.

Hein ?

« Bonjour, les locataires d'en face m'ont dit que c'était à vous que je devais m'adresser pour la facture. », me lance le jeune homme avec un gentil sourire.

« Euh…

— Combien je vous dois ?, demande alors la voix blasée de Derek qui vient d'apparaitre dans mon dos.

— 65,90$.

J'écarquille les yeux devant le montant pendant que le brun soupire tout en retirant les billets de son portefeuille. « Gardez la monnaie. »

Le livreur les remercie chaudement avant de s'en aller, les laissant tout deux plantés devant la porte. Je me tourne vers mon voisin qui est occupé à assassiner la porte d'en face du regard.

« Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se faire escroquer par sa famille avant. », lancé-je avec humour.

— Bande d'enfoirés. Ils se foutent de ma gueule en plus. »

— Mais non, peut-être qu'ils sont en train de manger gentiment, le visage plein de gratitude-

— Non. Ils rient.

— ...Ok. Et donc, tu comptes regarder la porte d'un sale œil encore longtemps ?

Il grogne.

— Tu veux que j'assassine la porte du regard avec toi ?

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction.

— Nan parce que je veux bien mais c'est juste que j'arrive pas trop à être énervé là, vu que c'est pas moi qui vient de claquer soixante-dix balles pour un repas. »

Il soupire avant de m'attraper par le bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur de mon loft. « Ça ne sert à rien, l'idée ne les…ferait rire que d'avantage.

— Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Et comment tu le sais ? T'es voyant ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et hausse les épaules. « Non, je les connais juste très bien. ».

« Bon, alors on les mange ces pates ? », demandé-je avec un grand sourire.

Il hoche la tête avec un micro sourire et on retourne dans la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi mettre la table. Il verse la sauce encore fumante sur les pâtes et me suis tandis que j'apporte les assiettes jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Je manque de tomber encore une fois mais il me rattrape par la taille. La sensation revient plus forte qu'auparavant et je peste une nouvelle fois contre ma maladresse. Il me lâche après un temps –qui semble durer bien trop longtemps pour mon petit cœur- et me prends les assiettes des mains en grognant.

« Tu ne portes plus rien jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et part chercher les couverts et l'eau. Il me surveille du coin des yeux et je lui lance un grand sourire quand tout est posé sur la table. Il secoue la tête d'un air amusé.

« On regarde un film ?

— Si tu veux, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

—…Une idée ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Evidemment. »

Il grogne et je ris. « Bon et bien je choisi dans ce cas. Des préférences ?

— Tout sauf des comédies romantiques, marmonne-t-il en plissant le nez.

— Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que je te vois pleurer ?, répliqué-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me foudroie du regard et je lève les mains en signe de paix. Même si mon sourire ne veut juste pas disparaitre.

Au final, on met Avengers parce que Derek ne l'a pas vu. Et aussi parce que je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ai un problème avec les films Marvel. Et les super-héros. Et tout ce qui touche au surnaturel. Ouais, j'ai un problème avec beaucoup de choses en vrai.

Nous nous installons. Je m'assois en tailleur et pose mon assiette sur mes genoux tandis que Derek mange au-dessus de la table. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de manières. Après la première bouchée, que j'observe distraitement de l'œil, il se tourne vers moi avec de grands yeux.

« Haha ! Je savais que tu aimerais ! », m'exclamé-je en souriant, le cœur léger et les yeux brillants. « Alors ça fais quoi de manger un vrai repas ? »

Il hausse les épaules et se tourne vers l'écran. « C'est pas trop mal. »

Je le frappe à l'épaule. « Hey ! Mr le constipé ça t'arracherait la bouche de me faire un compliment ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. « C'est bon. Merci Stiles. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me mets à manger à mon tour.

Finalement nos assiettes sont rapidement terminées et on regarde le film. Derek me grogne dessus toutes les cinq minutes parce que je gigote mais je n'y peux rien. Il râle quand je commente le film ou que je prononce les dialogues mais il a toujours son petit sourire en coin alors je suppose que ce n'est pas très grave. Au beau milieu du film, il attrape un coussin, le fout sur mes cuisses et vient s'allonger. « A ton tour. », souffle-t-il pour justifier son action et je ris doucement parce que ses oreilles sont rouges de gêne. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul qui veuille qu'il se passe quelque chose en fin de compte…

Je ne commente pas et laisse juste la sensation bizarre faire ce qu'elle veut parce qu'au final ce n'est pas si désagréable.

* * *

« Merci. Pour les pâtes. Et le reste.

— De rien, c'était sympa !

— Ouais.

On se regarde sans rien dire et un malaise s'installe doucement. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il parte, déjà parce que j'étais bien moi sur le canapé avec son corps collé au mien –un vrai radiateur ce mec- et ensuite parce que je déteste la solitude. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut revenir quand il veut, mais j'ai peur de sonner trop insistant alors je me tais et je le regarde. Et il me regarde aussi, sur le pas de la porte. Et c'est bizarre.

« A plus tard. », finit-il par dire avant de sortir de l'appartement.

« A plus tard. », dis-je à mon tour avec un sourire tout en me forçant à fermer la porte.

Une fois close, je me tape le front contre le bois plusieurs fois. Parce que c'était ridicule. Parce ma réaction est ridicule et que je ressemble à une adolescente de quatorze ans. « A plus tard » répété-je avec une voix à la con avant de me frapper le front avec ma paume. Pathétique. Je soupire et vais m'avachir dans le canapé.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, assourdissant et je soupire parce que je n'aime pas ça. Alors j'allume la télé même si les émissions craignent à cette heure-ci et me pelotonne dans le plaid.

Je soupire.

Puis je me rends compte de ce que je fais et je me relève brusquement.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Putain il est juste parti en face. Pas à la guerre. Faut arrêter les conneries là !

J'ai l'impression d'être Scott, quand il commençait à sorti-

OH MON DIEU !

J'attrape mon gilet et mes clés et je me rue hors de mon appartement.

* * *

« Scott… SCOTT ! », hurlé-je à plein poumons tout en tambourinant à la porte de l'appartement de mon meilleur ami.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?!

— Oh la ferme Larry, c'est pas comme si tu faisais grand-chose de tes journées ! », répliqué-je fortement en direction du mur qui se trouve sur ma droite. Les murs sont plutôt fins ici et c'est comme ça qu'on a fait la connaissance de Larry, le voisin de Scott, et ex-mien par la même occasion.

— Stilinski ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, je croyais que t'avais déménagé petit con ?

— C'est le cas, mais je suis toujours ami avec Scott abruti !

— Oh bien !

Les insultes sont toujours de rigueur avec Larry, c'est comme ça qu'il montre son affection.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur Scott.

— Scott vient d'ouvrir ! A plus, Larry !

— Bye Stiles!

— Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?, me demande mon meilleur ami, les sourcils haussés.

Je secoue la tête rapidement avant de le pousser brusquement à l'intérieur. « Hey doucement ! », me lance-t-il tout en se laissant trainer. C'est là que je remarque son air débraillé et ses yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que _moi_ j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire rêveur plaqué sur le visage. « Nan, timing parfait. »

Je ris doucement et suit Scott jusqu'au salon où Ally nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un pyjama recouvert par un pull qui semble appartenir à Scott.

« Bon alors, pourquoi tant de cris ?, demande la brune tout en s'installant dans le canapé.

— C'est une situation d'urgence ! Je suis dans la merde.

— Pourquoi…t'as tué quelqu'un ? Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma promesse, si tu as besoin d'aide pour cacher un corps je suis là tu sais. »

Silence.

— Bordel mec, je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Bon les amants maudits, vous pouvez vous concentrer un peu ?, lance Allison en levant les yeux au ciel quand elle nous voit nous enlacer.

— Non Scott, pas ici, Ally va finir par se douter de quelque chose ! », chuchoté-je assez fort pour que la brune puisse entendre.

— Oui tu as raison !, répond-t-il sur le même ton et nous nous écartons brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?, lance ma coéquipière quand nous nous tournons vers elle avec de grands sourires.

— Hum, tu m'as choisi comme coéquipier ?

— …Ouais. Pire erreur de ma vie.

— Tu es méchante.

— Et toi tu es venu parce que tu as un problème alors cesse de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau Stilinski.

Je me tourne vers Scott en quête d'une âme solidaire mais mon ami me regarde avec son air sérieux –qui ne lui va pas du tout en passant-.

— Vous vous souvenez de Derek ?

— Mr Parpaing ?

— Bien sûr qu'on s'en souvient Stiles, t'arrêtes pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec lui depuis que tu as emménagé.

—…vraiment ?

Merde, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte c'est encore plus flippant que ce que je croyais.

Les deux me regardent l'air de dire « tu oses réellement poser la question ? » et je soupire tout en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. « Je suis dans la merde. »

Silence.

Quand je relève la tête, le couple semble avoir une discussion silencieuse. Avec leur regard. Puis Scott soupire alors je suppose qu'il a perdu. Perdu quoi ? Ça j'en sais rien.

« Quoi ? », demandé-je suspicieux. Ally me regarde avec un grand sourire et Scott me tape l'épaule.

« Tu sais Stiles…il arrive un moment dans la vie où l'on…découvre certaines choses et-

— Pourquoi tu parles exactement de la même façon que mon père lorsqu'il a voulu avoir _la_ discussion avec nous ?

Ally pouffe derrière sa main et le sourire de Scott tremble tandis qu'il essaie de contenir son rire. Ils se foutent de moi.

Je les foudroie du regard.

« Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es tombé amoureux mec.

— Hein ? Amoureux ?...Qui est amoureux ?

— Stiles !, s'exclament-ils en cœur et je croise les bras tout en détournant le regard.

— Bordel Stiles ce n'est pas la mort d'être amoureux de quelqu'un !

— Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Attiré d'accord, je ne peux pas le nier mais…amoureux. Non, juste non !

— Alors pourquoi t'es venu nous voir si c'est juste de l'attirance ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne trouve rien alors je la referme et me lève subitement. Je me mets à arpenter la pièce nerveusement et mes amis me regardent, exaspérés.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux ok ? Je ne _peux_ pas être amoureux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je le connais à peine !

— Et alors ? Allison et moi-

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous c'était le destin, genre le temps s'est arrêté quand vos regards se sont croisés et tout le tralala. Moi, la première fois que j'ai vu Derek, j'ai eu une conversation avec ses sourcils, 'pas le même délire. »

— Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Scott est venu te chercher, il a renversé son café sur moi et je me suis mise à lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'enfuir en hurlant ton prénom !

— …Elle était vraiment flippante, souffle Scott, le regard hanté.

— Bref, ton excuse est pourrie, intervient Allison après avoir levé les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de son petit-ami.

— Je ne pas être amoureux de lui, merde !, sifflé-je tout en continuant de marcher.

— Tu l'as déjà dit ça

— Il est trop bizarre !, m'exclamé-je en levant mes bras brusquement.

— Stiles, je vais te révéler quelque chose qui va surement bouleverser la vision que tu as du monde et j'en suis vraiment navrée mais : tu es bizarre aussi !, réplique la brune sarcastiquement.

— Vous ne m'aidez pas ! lancé-je en les fusillant du regard.

— On essaie depuis le début mais tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu as des sentiments pour Mr Parpaing !

— Merde, Scott tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille et utiliser ce surnom dans la même phrase, c'est juste ridicule.

— Je m'en fiche, je continuerais de l'appeler comme ça. C'est marrant.

— Admets-le juste Stiles, qu'on en finisse.

Je soupire avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Parce qu'elle a raison et que cela ne sert à rien de continuer à leur mentir et surtout à me mentir.

— Ok. Il est… possible que j'aie des sentiments pour mon voisin.

Ils haussent les sourcils dans une parfaite synchronisation et je lève les yeux au ciel.

— _Très Bien_ ! J'ai des sentiments pour mon voisin ! Voilà vous êtes content ?

— Oh mon dieu Scott, notre petit Stiles est amoureux pour la première fois !, s'écrie Ally en essuyant la larme imaginaire qui coule sur sa joue.

Le couple éclate de rire et je soupire une nouvelle fois.

— Je vous hais. », dis-je mollement tout en allant m'installer sur le canapé.

« Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?, demande finalement Scott après un moment de silence.

—…Quand j'ai commencé à devenir comme toi.

— C'est-à-dire ?, me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement confus.

— Je me suis mis à agir comme un chiot abandonné quand il est partit de chez moi tout à l'heure.

Allison éclate de rire et j'ai moi-même un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la tête que tire Scott.

— Sérieusement Stiles, à ce point ?, lance la brune entre deux rire et je la fusille du regard.

— Lâche-moi ok ? Ma fierté en prend déjà un coup, surtout que je m'étais juré en le voyant faire, dis-je pointant mon meilleur ami boudeur du doigt, que je n'agirais jamais comme lui quand je serais avec quelqu'un et je ne suis même pas avec Derek bordel de merde!

Le rire de la jeune femme redouble et je me prends la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

« J'ai été Scottisifié. »

* * *

**Blondie à 18h23** : _J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait Scottisifié ! Buahaha, ça vient de réduire en cendre les quelques résidus de respect qu'il me restait envers ta pauvre personne !_

**Satan à 18h25** : _Je veux tous les détails. Ah et je suis pressée de voir quand tu atteindras le stade où tu te mettras à pleurer devant Titanic avec Scott ;)_

**Le gentil à 18h37** : _OMG J'ai ris tellement fort ! ps : Je veux une photo de ce fameux Mr Parpaing, parait qu'il est sexy ! ;P_

Je vais tuer Allison.

Avec un grognement digne de celui- bref je ne veux même pas y penser-, je me mets à taper un message haineux envers ma partenaire pour m'avoir aussi lâchement trahie ! Je tire la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble sans même relever la tête et avance instinctivement dans le hall.

Au moment où je relève la tête, une silhouette atterrie brusquement devant moi. Je pousse un cri, en lâche mon portable et mon regard accroche celui horrifié de mon voisin de palier.

« Bordel mais tu sors d'où ?! Tu m'as fait peur abruti ! Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de sauter du premier étage ? Si oui est-ce tu que as perdus l'esprit ?! Et merde mon portable ! m'exclamé-je à une vitesse hallucinante. Mon débit de parole est toujours plus rapide quand je suis soumis à une forte émotion. Pas ma faute.

« J'ai sauté du…premier étage. Désolé. Oui. Non. Désolé encore une fois. », me répond-il posément tout en récupérant mon appareil. Il le remet dans ma main tranquillement tandis que je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Les autres membres de sa famille arrivent à ce moment-là et vu qu'ils viennent des escaliers, je me demande s'ils comptaient sauter du premier eux aussi.

« Ah parce qu'en plus vous faites ça en famille ? »

Je ne reçois aucune réponse, si ce n'est trois regards fixes de la part de Derek et ses sœurs et un sourire contrit d'Isaac. L'ascenseur s'ouvre à ce moment-là sur l'oncle chelou et sa fille tout aussi chelou et je retiens un gémissement.

« Ah tiens Stiles ! Merci encore d'avoir gardé Derek pour la journée, il est revenu étonnement détendu ! », s'exclame celui-ci avec son habituel sourire malsain. Malia gigote dans ses bras et il la pose sur le sol. Deux secondes plus tard mes jambes sont encerclées par de petits bras étrangement forts. Derek grogne et les autres rient plus ou moins fortement.

« Sortie en famille ? », demandé-je avec hésitation tout en ignorant de façon délibérée la remarque précédente.

Derek acquiesce silencieusement.

« Ouep, c'est une tradition familiale ! », lance Laura avec un sourire.

« Et vous faites ça souvent ? »

J'essaie de faire la conversation, et merde c'est vachement difficile avec eux. Je vois bien que Laura essaye d'être gentille mais les ondes qui émanent de l'oncle me font frissonner. La prise sur mes jambes aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être piégé et c'est perturbant

« Une fois par mois. », intervient alors Cora, la voix neutre et le visage impassible. Flippant.

Le seul que j'ai envie d'entendre parler ne dit pas un mot et j'ai l'impression d'être face à un mur. Il était pourtant plus ouvert quand nous étions tous les deux. Je ne peux empêcher la pointe de déception qui s'insuffle dans mon esprit et ça m'énerve parce merde je suis vraiment Scottisifié !

« Bon et bien on ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps ! », s'exclame Laura tout en commençant à partir. Les autres la suivent immédiatement et je suis une fois de plus impressionné par son autorité naturelle. Ils me disent tous au revoir, plus ou moins chaleureusement et Isaac doit presque arracher Malia de mes jambes vu que celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher.

Seul Derek reste en arrière un instant et je lui lance un regard interrogatif. Il ne dit rien mais me regarde encore de son regard étrange, celui qui provoque une sensation étrange dans mon estomac. Puis une seconde plus tard, sans signe avant-coureur, je me retrouve entouré de bras chaud tandis que son nez se faufile dans le creux de mon cou.

Ok.

Pas de panique.

V'là qu'il se met à frotter son nez contre la peau sensible et je frissonne malgré moi.

Merde. Je crois que mon cerveau court-circuite.

Juste au moment où je réalise ce qu'il se passe, il se dégage brusquement et s'en va comme si de rien n'étais. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder partir mais il a déjà disparu et je me retrouve planté comme un con dans le hall de mon immeuble.

Et mon cœur ne veut pas arrêter de palpiter.

J'attrape mon portable que je serais fortement dans ma main sans m'en rendre compte.

**Sms envoyé à : 18h48 à Scotty** : _Je suis vraiment dans la merde._

**18h 49 à Scotty** : _La grosse merde. Help !_

* * *

Et voilà~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire votre avis ;)

A bientôt pour la suite.

Ps : Je n'essaye même plus de garder le mystère hein, je veux dire la dernière partie est assez évidente XD, les « traditions familiales » qui se déroulent « une fois par mois » ça ne trompe personne. Haha. J'aurais lutté jusqu'au bout toutefois.

Orpheo


	7. Chapitre 7

….HelloooOOO ? Y'a quelqu'un ?...

…

Ouais j'ai clairement l'impression de débarquer dans une ville fantôme genre comme dans les films de western. Il manque plus que la botte de foin. En tout cas c'est l'effet que ça me fait, de publier un chapitre après des mois de silence. Et j'en suis désolée vraiment, ce silence n'était pas voulu. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de problèmes (dont le fait que mon pc soit décédé) qui m'ont pris énormément de mon temps et de mon énergie tant et si bien que l'envie d'écrire m'a quelque peu quittée (surtout que j'ai du mal à écrire sur papier quand je sais que je vais devoir tout retaper ensuite... les derniers mois n'ont donc pas été productifs du tout ) donc voilà, je suis toujours là et je m'excuse encore pour l'attente. Enorme.

D'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier parce que vous êtes toujours là, à poster des reviews et à mettre mes fictions en fav' et ça me fait chaud au cœur (vous auriez dû voir ma gueule quand j'ai enfin pu accéder à ma boite mail…en fait non, je préfère pas ça aurait été extrêmement gênant haha !) mais du coup je me sens mal parce que j'ai pas pu vous répondre.

Vous envoyer un message quatre/cinq mois après me paraissait étrange et mal placé, perso moi je serais du genre à me dire que c'est du foutage de gueule et à penser : « Ah ? Elle est vivante celle-là ? », «C'est maintenant qu'elle répond ? » ou encore, «…J'avais posté une review ? » Donc j'ai préféré rester silencieuse un peu plus longtemps…

MAIS je me rattraperais sur celui-ci si vous le voulez bien...

Sinon ! Bein nouveau chapitre. ALORS, je pense que certains vont être frustrés par la fin et je comprends. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, sinon vous auriez eu soit un chapitre trop court soit un chapitre trop long – et ne me dites pas que ça n'existe pas, c'est de la mauvaise foi XD ça existe et c'est parfois pire qu'un chapitre trop court-

Donc voilà, si vous voulez vous plaindre de cette fin injuste ou de la qualité merdique de chapitre ou de ma longue absence ou même à propos de vos reviews restées sans réponse vous savez où me trouver ! (mais ça peut aussi être positif…hein ?)

* * *

« …et là, il m'a…reniflé. »,

Nous sommes le mercredi 17 octobre. Il est dix heures du soir passé et je suis en train d'avouer à mes amis que le mec qui ne me laisse pas indifférent m'a reniflé. Génial.

Ma vie craint.

Ils me regardent tous avec une expression d'incompréhension totale. Et je les comprends, j'ai eu la même pendant des heures. Je crois même que je me suis _endormi _avec cette expression.

« …Comment ça, il t'a reniflé ? », demande alors Scott lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, il est arrivé…comme ça, lui réponds-je en mimant la scène avec mes bras, puis il plongé son nez à cet endroit, continué-je tout en penchant la tête pour lui montrer mon cou avec mon index, et là il s'est mis à frotter son nez…sur cette partie. »

Mon dieu, c'était encore plus étrange de le raconter.

« Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si c'était sexy ou juste bizarre…, ajouté-je pensivement au moment où le rire tonitruant de Jackson retentit dans la pièce.

— Définitivement bizarre ! répliquent Allison et Lydia d'une même voix. Scott est…non, on l'a perdu en fait et Jackson est trop occupé à se foutre de ma gueule pour prendre la peine de répondre.

— Sexy… », lance Danny au même moment.

Il reçoit trois regards surpris mais ne fait qu'hausser les épaules sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son portable.

« Oh mon dieu mais c'est _tellement_ drôle ! », s'écrie le blond en se bidonnant sur le canapé. Il parvient à reprendre son souffle le temps d'ajouter : « Tu tombes…_enfin_ amoureux…et PAF le mec est un putain de malade ! C'est é-norme, ta vie est tellement nulle Stilinski ! »

Sur ces charmantes paroles son rire redouble, muet mais d'une puissance impressionnante. Il est plié en deux sur le canapé, le visage rouge écrevisse et je crois même qu'il en pleure.

« Je vais le tuer…, marmonné-je me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Lydia frappe Jackson quand elle se reçoit un coup de pied dans les côtes ce qui a le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il prend de grandes respirations pour se calmer mais un gloussement lui échappe de temps à autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demande alors Lydia en mettant ses jambes sur les cuisses de son petit-ami pour lui rappeler silencieusement qu'elle est le centre de son monde et qu'il ne doit pas l'oublier. Bon en vrai, je pense pas qu'elle fasse ça consciemment mais c'est parfois l'impression qu'elle donne. En tout cas ça marche.

— Comment ça ? réponds-je en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

Mes amis lèvent les yeux au ciel et Danny prend la parole, d'un ton qui montre clairement qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de moi et que cela le tourmente un peu plus chaque jour.

— Eh bien, son attitude montre clairement que tu lui plais alors est-ce que tu comptes agir en conséquence ?, marmonne-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

— Le fait qu'il m'ait reniflé ne veut pas forcément dire que je lui plais, peut-être…peut-être que c'était juste un moyen détourné de me dire que je pue ! rétorqué-je avec aplomb en levant les bras.

Je reçois quatre regards blasés, Danny ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

— Stiles, personne ne fourre son nez dans le cou des gens pour leur dire qu'ils puent, dit Allison en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ce mec est assez tordu pour…

— Stiles ça suffit maintenant ! Quel est vraiment le problème ? m'interrompt Lydia d'une voix autoritaire. Je croise les bras en adoptant une moue agacée.

— Je n'ai aucun problème !

La rousse réagit en claquant sa langue sur son palet d'un air agacé et je sens qu'elle va bientôt perdre le peu de patience qu'elle possède. L'idée me fait frissonner parce que ma meilleure amie est une femme effrayante mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à ouvrir la bouche. Continuer d'ignorer le problème est toujours une meilleure solution.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par un grognement qui provient de Jackson.

— Mais c'est évident, ce crétin de Stilinski a peur de se faire rejeter ! lance-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel après m'avoir pointé du doigt –comme s'ils ont besoin de savoir de qui tu parles, abruti.-

Je me fige et lui adresse un noir auquel il ne fait que répondre par un sourire victorieux. L'enfoiré. Danny relève la tête, interloqué et mes autres amis me regardent en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire…Stiles, ça se voit qu'il veut passer du temps avec toi, souffle Scott en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Je laisse une échapper un souffle tremblant avant de changer de position. Je suis assis sur le tapis en face des deux canapés que j'ai laissé à mes amis et mon fessier commence à en ressentir les effets. Je plonge ma main dans le tissu et joue avec les fils tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet.

— Vous voulez passer du temps avec moi aussi ! lancé-je finalement au moment où le portable de Danny se met à vibrer.

— Oui mais c'est différent, aucun de nous ne te regarde comme s'il voulait te prendre là, à même le sol ! rétorque Lydia d'un ton sec.

Jackson et Scott émettent un son étranglé. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que mon cou est maintenant rouge écarlate.

—_ Lydia_ !

—_ Quoi_ ? répond-elle sur le même ton que Scott.

— Ne sors pas ça comme ça ! Eurk… », intervient son petit-ami avec une grimace horrifiée.

Je serais déjà en train de rire de leur tête si je n'étais pas moi-même _incroyablement _mal-à-l'aise…

Les trois autres lèvent les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'a jamais sous-entendu qu'il voulait avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, reprends-je finalement en haussant les épaules.

— Il pourrait te faire du rentre-dedans que tu le verrais même pas Stiles ! Il a fallu que Mattew Anderson se frotte_ littéralement_ contre toi pour que tu comprennes qu'il ne voulait pas juste « étudier ».

Je lance un regard horrifié à Danny, les joues cramoisies. Cette histoire date de l'université, il n'a pas le droit de la ressortir comme ça, le traitre !

— Cette discussion commence vraiment à me mettre mal à l'aise…, signale Scott en se bouchant les oreilles.

Il n'est pas le seul.

— Nan mais sérieusement pourquoi il voudrait coucher avec moi ? Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ou bien, ce mec pourrait se faire qui il veut ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me choisirait moi, son voisin tordu qui n'arrive pas à rester concentré sur quelque chose plus de deux secondes et qui parle pour rien dire ?!

Un silence étrange suit ma déclaration et je me dandine sur mes fesses, me sentant étrangement découvert sous les regards qu'ils me jettent tous.

— C'est ridicule, laisse finalement échapper Allison.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie mais je suis coupé par Lydia.

— Elle a raison. Je croyais que tu t'étais enfin accepté ? Où est passé ton discours grandiloquent dans lequel tu disais que tu allais arrêter de te prendre la tête et que ton hyperactivité ne serait plus un frein à ton activité sexuelle ?

Elle hausse un sourcil à la fin de sa tirade et je grogne pour la forme.

— J'étais complètement bourré quand je t'ai dit ça !

Elle me répond par un sourire amusé.

— Et comment se fait-il que tu t'en souviennes, tu étais plus torchée que moi ! ajouté-je immédiatement en faisant ressortir ma lèvre inférieure dans une moue boudeuse.

— Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle jette ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste volontairement arrogant. Cela provoque le rire d'Allison et de Jackson qui secouent la tête.

— Tu es attirant Stiles.

Oh mon dieu, entendre ça de la bouche d'Allison est mortifiant. Merde, je la considère comme ma sœur…c'est comme si Scott se mettait à dire que je lui faisais de l'effet.

Urgh.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais vu dans ton uniforme ! ajoute Danny en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Putain mais ils ont finis oui !

— On va arrêter ça tout de suite d'accord ?, demandé-je en me passant la main sur le visage pour camoufler mes joues rouges de gêne.

— D'accord ! s'empresse de répondre mon meilleur ami qui semble effrayé à l'idée de devoir faire à son tour un compliment sur mon physique. Mortifiant je vous dis !

— C'est toi qui…

— Moi je trouve qu'on devrait plutôt s'intéresser au fait que Danny n'a pas quitté les yeux de son téléphone depuis qu'il est entré ici ! coupé-je Lydia à toute vitesse en pointant mon ami du doigt.

Tous les regards de la pièce convergent vers le basané qui me lance un regard noir quand il note la curiosité qui semble vouloir déborder des yeux de nos amis communs. Je pousse un cri de joie intérieur. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de moi mais il fallait bien que je sauve ma peau.

« Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Danny ? », demande Jackson en plissant les yeux.

Je me retiens difficilement de rire. Il est toujours drôle de voir le blond être aussi protecteur avec Danny. Pire qu'un chien de garde.

« Non, rien du tout, répond celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Son portable vibre à ce moment-là, comme pour le contredire et l'hawaïen soupire. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues en sentant un gloussement remonter le long de ma gorge.

— Tu nous le dirais si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Danny ? ajoute Lydia avec un air innocent.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui par leur comportement. Il se redresse un peu et finit par prendre la parole après un petit silence :

— …Il s'appelle Ethan. C'est le frère jumeau d'un de mes collègues, Aiden, que vous avez vu à la soirée. La moitié d'entre vous ne doit cependant pas s'en rappeler puisque vous étiez complétement saouls, ajoute-t-il sarcastiquement en fixant son regard sur Jackson, Scott et moi. Enfin bref, pour l'instant, on y va doucement et ça se passe bien.

Son sourire est un peu rêveur à la fin et je me surprends à sourire à mon tour. Je suis content que Danny se soit trouvé un gentil petit-ami. Le dernier en date était un gros con qui lui a fait vivre une misère jusqu'à ce que Jackson s'en mêle.

— Jumeaux, tu dis ?

On se tourne vers Lydia qui arbore un sourire malicieux. J'éclate de rire devant l'expression de son visage.

— Aiden est hétéro…et je ne dirais rien de plus, proteste celui-ci en levant les paumes de ses mains devant lui, par contre je crois que Stiles n'avait pas fini de nous parler de son fameux voisin !

Mon rire s'étrangle alors que la rousse acquiesce et les autres ricanent parce qu'ils ont compris notre manège mais qu'ils ne font rien pour nous aider. Nous sommes condamnés à nous passer la patate chaude jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Lydia soit rassasiée.

— De toute façon il n'y a rien de plus à dire puisqu'il a l'air de m'éviter depuis lundi ! réponds-je en haussant les épaules d'un faux air décontracté. Par contre, Danny peut peut-être nous dire quand est-ce qu'il compte nous présenter son petit-ami, huh ?

L'hawaïen me foudroie du regard mais je n'en ai cure parce que mince, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

— Hum, Danny ramènera son copain à la fête d'Halloween, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard, intervient Lydia d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune protestations. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi les yeux inquisiteurs et je me tortille, mal-à-l'aise.

Et merde, loupé.

— Comment ça il t'évite depuis lundi ?

Hum, comment je fais pour me sortir de là moi maintenant ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de leur dire que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois la porte de son appartement se refermer alors que je sortais de l'ascenseur et qu'il fait bien attention à ne jamais me croiser, que ce soit aux boites aux lettres ou sur le parking alors que c'était souvent le cas avant l'épisode du « reniflage ». Derek est un vrai courant d'air et j'avoue que son attitude me blesse un peu. Merde c'est moi qui devrait l'éviter là et non l'inverse.

J'hausse juste les épaules, en priant pour que Lydia abandonne.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas juste le voir, toi ? lance alors Jackson. Les autres hochent la tête et je gémis intérieurement.

J'aurais mieux fait de garder ça pour moi.

— Vu ce que tu nous as dit sur lui, le mec est un gros constipé de la vie alors il doit surement craindre ta réaction, ajoute Danny avec un sourire.

— A la limite, tu le renifles aussi, comme ça vous êtes à égalité, dit alors Scott en haussant les épaules.

Un silence suit sa déclaration alors que nous le regardons tous d'un air incrédule.

— Bein quoi ?, demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_—_ Allez Stilinski debout ! s'écrie alors Jackson avec un sourire moqueur.

Mes yeux se tournent brusquement vers lui en l'entendant et je sais que mes yeux ont doublés de volume tandis que je laisse échapper un « Quoi ? » suraiguë.

— Vas confronter Mr Parpaing !

— Quoi maintenant ? Nan mais vous êtes malade !

— Stiles, cesse de faire l'enfant, cette situation ne peut pas durer éternellement, vous êtes _voisins_ ! intervient Allison d'un ton agacé.

— Laissez tomber, Stilinski n'a rien dans le bide. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'il peut pas le faire ! s'écrie alors ce petit con de Jackson en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, me défiant du regard.

— Bien sûr que je peux le faire !

— Et bien vas-y dans ce cas !

— Très bien ! crié-je en me levant précipitamment, les sourcils froncés. Je fonce ensuite sur la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre avec une force inutile avant de la claquer derrière moi avec un aplomb tout aussi inutile.

Puis alors que le silence du pallier m'entoure, je me rends compte que je me suis fait avoir.

Merde.

Jackson me connait trop bien. Je réagis toujours au quart de tour quand on me défie et il le sait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Je gémis devant ma propre connerie en posant mon front contre la porte fermée. J'hésite un instant à rentrer mais j'imagine déjà le sourire triomphant du blond et les ricanements des autres. Le peu de fierté qu'il me reste m'en empêche et je tourne un regard désespéré vers la porte qui se trouve en face de moi.

Je gémis à nouveau en pestant contre mon impulsivité.

Soupirant, je me décolle de la porte et inspire un bon coup tout en marchant vers l'appartement de mon foutu voisin.

Je lève le poing en l'air, prêt à en découdre…

…mais l'arrête en plein mouvement alors que je me dégonfle comme un imbécile.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

…

« Hey Derek, comment vas-tu ? Je passais juste dans le coin pour te dire que c'est pas grave que tu renifle les gens mon grand, enfin que tu me renifles moi nan parce que si tu le fais à tout le monde, alors là oui j'aurais peut-être du mal…enfin bref, si tu pouvais arrêter de me fuir ça m'arrangerais tu vois, vu que j'ai eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux de toi, abruti ! »

Ouais…nan on va éviter, surtout la dernière partie.

Je grimace.

Et puis merde, vive l'improvisation !

Je frappe deux grands coups avant que mon cerveau ne se rende compte de ce que je suis en train de faire et ne se défile une deuxième fois.

Je me chie dessus.

Après ce qu'il me semble être des heures d'attentes insoutenables –juste dans ma tête en vrai ça a dû durer max' vingt secondes-, la poignée s'agite enfin sous mes yeux paniqués et j'hésite à m'enfuir chez moi en courant. Je n'en ai pas le temps toutefois et la porte s'ouvre enfin, dévoilant la silhouette féminine de Laura. La jolie brune affiche une expression étonnée avant qu'un sourire chaleureux ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

« Hey Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?

Pourquoi il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui répondrait à la porte ? Mince, j'imaginais tellement me retrouver face à Grincheux que je me retrouve planté là le cerveau vide.

— Ah ? Euh…bien merci et toi ? finis-je par répondre en bégayant comme un idiot.

Elle me regarde d'un air amusé et je me retiens avec peine de me dandiner sur place.

— Bien, mis à part le fait que je vis avec des abrutis têtus et puérils…, répond-elle en soupirant un instant avant que son sourire ne réapparaisse. Je ris doucement avant de prendre la parole à mon tour.

— Ouais, je connais ça, marmonné-je en lançant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, assassinant ma porte d'entrée du regard, comme si cela pouvait atteindre mes traitres d'amis. Quand je tourne à nouveau mes yeux vers elle, la brune me sourit d'un air amusé.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

La raison de ma venue me revient à l'esprit avec cette question et je me remets à stresser comme un con.

— Je, hum…je suis venu voir Derek en fait, il est là ? demandé-je rapidement en me grattant la joue avec mon index tout en me balançant sur mes jambes.

La brune ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand elle suspend son geste pour jeter un coup d'œil au plafond en fronçant les sourcils, l'air subitement énervé. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, elle se tourne ensuite à nouveau vers moi, cette fois-ci avec une expression gênée plantée sur le visage.

— Oh…euh désolée, Derek n'est pas là…il est euh- parti faire des courses ! Je lui dirais que tu es passé quand il…rentrera, tu veux que je lui transmette un message ? me répond-elle finalement en bafouillant.

Il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'elle ment et cela m'agace (parti faire des courses à 22h ? Mon cul !). Non pas parce que Laura me ment, non, je sais bien qu'elle le fait seulement parce que son frère lui a demandé, non je suis agacé parce que cet abruti se planque chez lui et force sa sœur à me mentir parce qu'il n'arrive pas à assumer ses actes. Merde, je peux voir sa veste en cuir et ses rangers d'ici – et je sais que c'est à lui, je veux dire c'est limite si je le passe pas sous rayon x à chaque fois qu'il entre dans mon champs de vision alors je sais reconnaitre ses fringues, et non ce n'est pas bizarre -.

Laura doit avoir compris que j'ai deviné puisqu'elle me lance un sourire désolé.

— Oui, je veux bien, commencé-je avec un sourire courtois, est-ce que tu peux lui dire qu'il peut toujours passer me voir quand il aura retrouvé ses couilles –si toutefois il en a eu une paire un jour- et qu'il aura cessé de se _planquer _comme un gamin de six ans ! MERDE DEREK QUAND ON ASSUME PAS ON NE RENIFLE PAS LES GENS ESPECE DE…DE F-FROUSSARD FARFELU ! finis-je en criant en direction de l'escalier. »

Je lance ensuite un regard d'excuse à Laura alors que je reprends ma respiration et la brune me regarde avec de grands yeux avant qu'un gloussement ne s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle plaque sa main contre celle-ci en vue d'étouffer son rire mais cela ne fonctionne pas très bien.

Des éclats de rires parviennent à mes oreilles au même moment, rire qui proviennent du salon de mon voisin et je sens mes joues se mettre à chauffer. Bravo Stiles, tu viens de t'humilier devant toute la famille.

Je salue la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête sec et maladroit avant de m'enfuir –dignement- chez moi. Les rires résonnent encore et j'entends même un « je l'aime de plus en plus celui-là » qui semble venir de l'oncle psychopathe avant que je ne referme la porte d'entrée derrière moi et que je m'affale contre elle avec un gémissement désespéré.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant que la tête inquiète de Scott n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses yeux noirs me regardent d'un air concerné et comme d'habitude quand il fait ça il a l'air d'un pauvre chiot perdu sous une pluie battante un soir d'hiver (oui c'est précis). Je soupire tout en passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Oui-non...Non ça ne va pas Scott ! Cet abruti n'a même pas voulu me_ voir_, c'est Laura qui m'a ouvert et- merde je l'ai traité de _froussard farfelu_…froussard far-fe-lu…genre sur toutes les _putains _d'insultes du monde il a fallu que je lui balance une insulte qui…n'en est…même pas une !

Je regarde mes pieds, les yeux remplis de colère et de honte.

Scott s'assoit à côté de moi après quelque secondes et je relève la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

— La première fois qu'Allison et moi nous sommes disputés, je l'ai traité de pintade.

Je lui lance un regard incrédule – il ne me l'avait jamais dit, le saligaud- au moment où la voix d'Allison nous parvient sur un ton faussement énervé : « Ouais, je m'en souviens très bien de celle-là ! ». Je secoue la tête avec un sourire en regardant mon meilleur ami blêmir.

— Bref, ce que je voulais te dire…-par le biais de cette conversation _PRIVEE_ ! ajoute-t-il expressément en tournant son visage vers le salon, récoltant par la même occasion une myriade de rires moqueurs, c'est qu'il est parfois préférable de passer pour un idiot plutôt que de blesser les gens, même si on a parfois toutes les raisons de le faire. Crois-moi, après coup pintade était vraiment mieux qu'une véritable insulte –même si c'était franchement embarrassant et qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me taquiner avec ça durant les deux semaines suivantes.

Je ris doucement avant de chuchoter un « Merci, Scotty. » reconnaissant. Scott dit beaucoup de conneries, il est parfois même difficile de savoir s'il pense vraiment ce qu'il est en train de dire ou non tellement c'est absurde mais quand il est sérieux, il arrive à vous pondre des discours d'une intelligence rare. C'est assez perturbant quand vous n'y êtes pas habitués.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire et ajoute, redevenant sérieux :

— Concernant Derek, si cet idiot…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase puis que la sonnette le coupe. Il fait la moue et je lève les yeux au ciel tout en me relevant. Il m'imite et j'ouvre la porte avec un sourire, sourire qui s'efface immédiatement quand mes yeux tombent dans deux prunelles vertes.

Merde.

« Merde », souffle Scott au moment où je laisse échapper un « …Derek ? » qui ressemble d'avantage à un couinement qu'autre chose. A mon exclamation, une rumeur s'élève dans mon dos et je me tourne pour voir la tête de mes quatre amis dépasser du canapé pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Scott recule doucement, les yeux toujours grand ouvert avant de remuer ses lèvres silencieusement pour m'ordonner d'aller dans le couloir tout en effectuant un mouvement étrange et répété de la tête pour désigner nos amis.

Je serais surement déjà en train de rire devant l'air bête que cela lui donne si je n'étais pas à de deux doigts de courir me réfugier sous ma couette pour éviter la confrontation.

« Stiles. »

La voix de Derek me coupe dans mes pensées et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je tourne à nouveau mes yeux vers lui et je déglutis, mal à l'aise devant son air impassible. Je n'arrive pas à le lire et cela m'angoisse mais je finis par soupirer avant de faire un pas en dehors de mon appartement, l'obligeant à faire quelques pas en arrière dans le processus.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et nous nous retrouvons comme des cons sur le pallier à nous regarder en chien de faïence sans rien dire.

Cela dure au moins deux bonnes minutes, minutes durant lesquelles je ne peux m'empêcher de gigoter, jouant avec les manches de mon sweat tandis qu'il reste prostré, figé, les yeux sur moi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de lire les pensées de quelqu'un. Et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense. A un moment je suis même devenu parano avec ça. C'était quand Scott et moi étions en primaire, une fille de ma classe ne cessait de me regarder tout en faisant toute sortes de moue et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, surtout quand je me suis demandé si les vers de terre étaient comestibles et qu'elle a eu une grimace dégoutée pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Depuis je suis persuadé que certaines personnes peuvent lire dans les pensées et je suis à la fois dégouté et soulagé de ne pas être l'une d'entre elles. Bref.

Finalement, il ouvre la bouche et comme d'habitude, la referme sans avoir rien dit. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Merde Derek, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le juste qu'on en finisse, ce silence me met encore plus mal-à-l'aise que-

— Je suis désolé. Je-je suis désolé d'être un…_froussard farfelu_ et d'avoir mis autant de temps à retrouver mes _couilles_…comme tu l'as si bien dis, m'interrompt-il d'un ton sec qui contraste avec ses oreilles rouges écarlates alors qu'il répète les mots que j'ai balancé à Laura il y a quelques minutes. J'ai une subite envie de rire, c'est nerveux. Mais je me retiens parce que c'est vraiment pas le moment. Il se passe la main sur le visage et relève finalement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Mon estomac se tord d'appréhension. J'attends qu'il reprenne la parole.

— Je ne voulais pas t'éviter, c'est juste que- j'ai-je…

— T'as flippé. Parce que tu avais peur que je trouve bizarre le fait que tu m'ais reniflé, le coupé-je quand je vois galérer. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Je ne t'ai pas-, marmonne-t-il tout en s'arrêtant pour ne pas avoir à dire le mot. Ses oreilles sont toujours rouges et il soupire tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, les décoiffant sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus attirant mais ce n'est pas le moment pour_ ça_ non plus alors je me reconcentre sur la conversation.

— J'étais…malade, tente-t-il à nouveau. J'avais de la fièvre et cela a tendance à…me faire faire des choses étranges…comme mettre mon nez dans le creux de ton cou…je suppose.

Je ricane brièvement avant de répondre :

— C'est si difficile de prononcer le mot « renifler » ?

— Je ne t'ai pas-

— Bien sûr, rétorqué-je en balayant sa réplique de la main, un sourire taquin pendu sur mes lèvres. Ecoutes, je ne vais pas te dire que ce n'étais pas bizarre, parce que ça l'était. Clairement. C'était un geste bizarre et inattendu et je suppose que cela aurait fait fuir la plupart des gens, mais hey, je suis moi-même quelqu'un de bizarre donc je suppose que je n'ai pas trouvé ça aussi étrange que j'aurais dû. Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu sois extrêmement attirant, que tu sentes bon et que…ok je vais la fermer. Maintenant. finis-je rapidement en sentant mes joues chauffer. Il hausse un sourcil surpris.

Sa bouche se fend ensuite en un sourire amusé et je prie mentalement pour qu'un trou apparaisse sous mes pieds, genre tout de suite. Sauf que ça n'arrive pas et que Derek en profite pour se rapprocher de moi alors que je suis en train de prier fervemment un dieu (je ne sais pas encore lequel en passant).

Son sourire moqueur est aussi sexy qu'agaçant.

— Hey, tu renifles les gens alors tu n'as pas le droit de faire un commentaire sur le fait que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qui sort de ma bouche, rétorqué-je en pointant un index accusateur vers lui. Son sourire s'agrandit.

— J'avais de la fièvre, proteste-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je renifle narquoisement, peu convaincu.

— Etrange que ta fièvre ait brusquement fait son apparition à ce moment-là alors que tu semblais aller très bien quand tu étais chez moi, répliqué-je en croisant les bras.

Ses deux sourcils sont haussés cette fois.

— Elle est arrivée soudainement.

— Bien sûr.

Mon ton est clairement ironique. Le brun reste silencieux un moment avant que son sourire –sexy- arrogant ne reprenne place sur lèvres –parfaites- . Hum, on se concentre.

— Alors comme ça, tu me trouves attirant ?

Si son sourire se veut confiant et quelque peu joueur, ses yeux verts débordent quant à eux de doutes et je souris intérieurement, amusé par ce masque d'assurance qu'il s'escrime à porter. Néanmoins je sais que mes joues et mon cou sont écrevisse, alors je peux pas vraiment la ramener.

— Ça serait mentir que de dire le contraire, réponds-je franchement en haussant les épaules, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Intérieurement je suis en train de me liquéfier mais ça il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ou peut-être qu'il le sait après tout, vu la vitesse à laquelle mon cœur est en train de battre.

— Oh, laisse-t-il échapper alors que son masque vacille et que ses oreilles se teignent de rouge.

Un silence s'installe après ça et il ne cesse de me fixer sans rien dire, ce qui est perturbant. Est-ce que la conversation est finie ? Est-ce que je suis censé rentrer chez moi ? Putain mais il pourrait dire quelque chose merde, je viens juste de lui avouer que je le trouvais attirant et lui tout ce qu'il me sort en retour c'est « oh » ?! Et qu'il arrête de me reluquer comme ça, c'est flippant !

— Tu me plais aussi.

Oh.

Ok.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Vraiment ? soufflé-je en regardant ses orbes vertes, le cœur battant la chamade tandis que je cherche quelque chose, un indice qui m'indiquerait que ce qu'il dit est vrai.

Il hoche la tête sans détourner le regard et mon cœur rate un battement parce que ces yeux sont sincère et que le sourire hésitant qu'il m'adresse le rend incroyablement beau.

— Alors ce n'était pas seulement la faute de la fièvre ? lancé-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Son sourire est plus confiant cette fois, un brin amusé et je ne peux m'empêche de sourire à mon tour.

— Il faut croire que non.

On se regarde à nouveau sans rien dire après cela et le silence ne me dérange étrangement plus.

— Et donc, je me demandais…, commence Derek après un instant. Il semble tendu tout d'un coup alors je fronce les sourcils.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je l'ignore parce que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas le cas du brun qui fronce les sourcils l'air de dire « tu ne regardes pas qui c'est ? ». J'hausse les épaules et l'enjoint à continuer.

— Ok. Donc je me demandais si tu serais-

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau, de façon répétitive cette fois et Derek grogne. Je soupire et finit par le sortir de ma poche tandis que mon voisin l'assassine du regard.

**Satan à 22h48 :** « Alors ?! »

**Satan à 22h49 :** « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire des cochonneries ? »

**Satan à 22h50** : « Vraiment Stilinski, sur le palier ? »

**Scotty à 22h50** : « Mec, dsl ! Jack et Danny ont essayé de lui prndre le tel ds mains mais elle a réussi à s'enfrmer ds ls toilettes ! »

Je soupire avant de relever la tête pour voir que Derek a la tête tournée vers la porte de mon appartement et un air amusé sur le visage. Comme s'il sait ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ce qui n'est pas possible à moins qu'il puisse voir à travers les murs. Hum. Hautement improbable. Même si ça serait cool !

— Désolé, marmonné-je finalement tout en remettant mon portable qui vibre toujours dans ma poche. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma demain soir ? balance-t-il soudainement.

La proposition me prend par surprise et je me retrouve à le regarder la bouche ouverte. Il est de nouveau figé sur place et je commence à comprendre qu'il agit ainsi quand il est nerveux. Puis je me souviens qu'il attend une réponse.

— C'est un rendez-vous ? demandé-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure tandis que je tripote les manches de mon pull.

— C'est ce que j'avais en tête, oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Il est beaucoup trop tendu pour que ça marche toutefois et j'avoue aimer le fait de réussir à le rendre nerveux.

— Va pour un ciné alors ! m'exclamé-je de façon maladroite. Il me répond par un sourire et je sens mon ventre se tordre délicieusement.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Silence.

— …Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, dit-il en pointant mon téléphone du menton.

Je soupire. J'avais fini par oublier son existence.

— Hum.

J'ai pas envie. Lydia va être chiante.

— Je passe te prendre à…dix-neuf heures ?

J'acquiesce en assentiment, un léger sourire aux lèvres quand je me souviens que Derek vient juste de me proposer de sortir avec lui et recule jusqu'à ma porte. Affronter Lydia ne semble plus si agaçant finalement.

— Bonne nuit Stiles.

— Bonne nuit, réponds-je avec un grand sourire avant de tourner la poignée.

Je sens son regard dans mon dos et tourne la tête afin de l'apercevoir une dernière fois. Il me sourit doucement et ses yeux sont doux quand ils se posent sur moi. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je lui fais un signe avant de fermer la porte.

J'expire fortement, le cœur gonflé d'une joie étrange qui me fait frissonner.

Et fais face à cinq regards goguenards.

* * *

« Dites, il vous arrive de travailler un peu ou bien ? »

Je soupire et n'ai pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'elles viennent de lever les yeux au ciel. J'enlève mes chaussures tout en laissant tomber mon sac et traîne les pieds jusqu'au salon où mes deux amies m'attendent avec de grands sourires.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque l'apparition d'un nouveau fauteuil, de plusieurs coussins et d'une…théière ?

« Lydia, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de ne pas profiter de ta clé pour remplir mon appartement de choses inutiles quand je ne suis pas là ?

— Ce sont des éléments indispensables.

— Je ne bois même pas de thé !

— Moi si.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et elle me lance un sourire victorieux tandis qu'Ally rit doucement.

Je m'affale sur le canapé tout en posant mon bras sur mon visage. Je suis claqué. Cette affaire de meurtre me fout les nerfs en pelote et le fait de ne pas avoir le moindre indice me donne une migraine pas possible. La recherche de prédateurs sauvage n'a rien donné et on commence à tourner en rond. La majorité pense à un incident isolé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que cela va se reproduire et qu'il faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça. Et je me fie toujours à mon instinct lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Alors je vais continuer à chercher jusqu'à ce que je finisse par trouver ce putain d'animal sauvage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? marmonné-je tout en sentant mon corps se relâcher tandis que je me mets à somnoler doucement. J'aurais pensé que tu serais rentrée direct après la matinée qu'on a passée Ally.

J'écarte mon bras afin de pouvoir voir son visage et remarque son air lointain. Cela ne dure qu'un bref instant avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur nous. Elle se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire étrange et je plisse les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez toutes les deux ?

Mes deux amies me regardent avec des yeux innocents. Mon cul, ça fais bien des années que plus une once d'innocence ne subsiste dans leur être perfide. Ce sont des femmes après tout.

— Nous, rien ? On venait juste voir comment tu te sentais…

Je renifle de façon ironique tout en remettant un bras sur mes yeux, bien trop fatigué pour courir après des réponses qu'elles ne me donneront de toute façon que quand elles voudront.

— Si t'étais pas trop stressé, tu sais, pour ce soir…? ajoute la voix d'Ally.

Hein ?

Je fronce les sourcils derrière mon bras, confus et bien trop fatigué pour ce genre de devinette à deux balles.

Ce soir ?

— Je fais rien ce soir, je vais juste rester allongé sur ce magnifique canapé, regarder un film tout en mangeant des-OH MON DIEU ! m'écrié-je tout en me redressant brusquement.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Derek ce soir ! Putain de bordel de merde comment j'ai pu oublier ?! Comment je vais faire ? Question con, c'est juste un ciné abruti, tu sais aller au ciné depuis tes cinq ans. Ah oui. Mais qui me dit que-

— Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il aurait oublié, commente Lydia d'un ton las en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

— J'aurais pas cru, l'invitation date d'hier quand même, répond la brune les sourcils haussés.

— Regarde-le maintenant, on dirait qu'il va exploser.

— La ferme ! m'écrié-je tout en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Mes deux amies ne sont d'aucun soutien et continuent de se foutre de ma tronche.

C'est parce qu'elles ne se rendent pas compte que c'est une catastrophe. Je suis une catastrophe. Surtout lors des premiers rendez-vous. Je parle trop. Et en plus je dis de la merde. Et je bouge sans arrêt, ça fait chier tout le monde ça, même moi ça m'agace. Oh putain, je vais faire fuir Derek en deux secondes. Ce mec n'a aucune patience. Merde, merde merde et puis de quoi je vais lui parler, je sais même pas ce qu'il aime…

Si. Les livres.

Merde !

Je m'élance sans attendre vers ma bibliothèque et fais les cents pas devant tout en regardant les titres des ouvrages qui y figurent.

— …de quelle façon ton cerveau a bien pu fonctionner pour que tu te retrouves devant ta bibliothèque ?

— Bordel Stiles, arrête de paniquer !

— JE NE PEUX PAS ! MERDE J'AI SEULEMENT QUATRE HEURE POUR COMBLER MES LACUNES EN LITTÉRATURE ! OH MON DIEU, QU'EST-CE QUE LES GENS LISENT AUJOURD'HUI ?! hurlé-je tout en scannant mes étagères à la recherche de…je ne sais pas moi-même en fait, je crois que j'espère qu'un livre s'illumine tout d'un coup et vienne m'apporter toutes les réponses.

— Et tu penses que c'est en regardant ta bibliothèque remplie de _BD_ et de _comics_ que tu vas rattraper ton retard en _littérature contemporaine_ ? marmonne Lydia d'un air dubitatif.

Je fais volte-face d'un bond et jette un regard horrifié à la rousse qui me regarde les sourcils haussés.

— Lydia. Tu n'aides pas là. Il a l'air encore plus paniqué. S'il fait une crise de panique je te préviens c'est toi qui l'embrasse ! lance Allison en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. STILES ARRÊTE DE T'AGGRIPPER A TA BIBLIOTHÈQUE, CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! ON DIRAIT UN MALADE ! ajoute-t-elle ensuite d'une voix forte qui me fait sursauter.

Je lâche le meuble, regarde mes deux vipères d'amies et remarque seulement à cet instant ma respiration irrégulière et mon cœur qui semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts et je gémis de frustration quand je me rends compte que j'ai failli avoir une crise de panique à cause d'un foutu rendez-vous. Putain, je suis vraiment dans la merde.

— Mince Stiles, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre les actualités littéraires pour trouver un sujet de conversation, ils viennent naturellement avec toi !

— Mais c'est l'une des seules choses que je connais sur lui !

— Et bien tu n'auras qu'à poser des questions sur ce que tu ne sais pas encore.

Je ne réponds pas, les paroles de ma coéquipière résonnant doucement dans mon esprit. Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et renvoie un sourire hésitant à la jeune femme.

— Allez, viens on va s'asseoir tranquillement.

— Je peux te faire un thé si tu veux ? propose alors Lydia. La rousse arbore un grand sourire et je presque sure qu'elle me propose un thé autant pour me relaxer que pour essayer sa maudite théière. Cette femme sérieusement…

J'acquiesce d'un air absent –parce que vraiment, il est inutile de lutter- et suit Ally jusqu'au canapé où je m'affale avec un grand soupir.

— Merde, soufflé-je, c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi ! ajouté-je en me mettant à rire de ma propre connerie. La brune m'accompagne au moment où le « c'est le titre de ta vie Stilinski ! » sarcastique de Lydia résonne dans la pièce.

— Et puis qu'est-ce que t'espérais…vraiment apprendre en…quatre heures ? glousse ma partenaire en essuyant une larme qui perle au coin de son œil. Mon rire reprend et mine de rien ça fait du bien, tout le stresse s'envole d'un coup et je peux enfin respirer convenablement.

— Désolé, je crois que mon cerveau a déraillé…

— Tu as pris ton traitement ce matin ?

Je me tourne vers la rousse qui apparaît avec un plateau – je ne savais même pas que j'en avais un en passant- comportant trois tasses fumantes. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Oui maman !

C'est au tour de la rousse de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle prend place sur _son_ fauteuil après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table basse.

— Je suis vraiment pas fait pour ces conneries, dis-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

— De quoi ? Tomber amoureux ? demande Ally en changeant de position après avoir récupéré sa tasse. Son ton est amusé même si ces yeux sont rivés sur sa tasse alors qu'elle souffle doucement sur le liquide brulant. Un sourire éclot sur le coin de mes lèvres.

— Hum.

— Crois-moi Stilinski personne n'est fait pour cette connerie, réplique Lydia d'un ton narquois. On apprend juste sur le tas.

— Merci Lyd' j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça, réponds-je avec un sourire ironique.

— Oh, cesse donc de faire ton enfant Stiles, ce n'est pas ton premier rendez-vous que je sache. Tout va bien se passer et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien…au pire ça s'arrêtera là et même si c'est douloureux tu finiras par passer à autre chose, commence-t-elle d'un ton détaché avant d'ajouter avec un sourire goguenard :…au mieux tu pourras enfin t'envoyer en l'air après cette loooongue traversée du désert.

Je hais cette fille. Elle a de la chance d'avoir une tasse dans la main sinon elle se serait déjà pris un coussin dans la tronche, la gourgandine. A la place, je lui tire la langue et récupère la tasse qu'il reste sous le rire de mes deux amies.

Ok, j'ai menti. J'adore cette sorcière.

Et le thé n'est pas _si_ mal.

* * *

— Non Lydia je ne mettrai pas ça ! Je ne peux pas courir dans cette paire de jeans…

— Et tu peux m'expliquer quand est-ce que tu prévois de courir ce soir ?

— On sait jamais, imagine un mec tente de me voler mon fric ou celui de Derek et que je dois lui courir après ? Ou que le fameux puma décide de sortir de son trou et que l'on doit s'enfuir parce qu'il a enfin compris que nous étions comestible ? Ou que Derek est tout simplement un psychopathe et qu'il décide de me tuer ce soir ?

La rousse me regarde d'un air peu convaincu mais repose la paire de jeans d'un mouvement las.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire avec toi Stiles, le fait que tu penses encore que Derek est un psychopathe dans un coin de ton esprit sordide –alors que tu es _amoureux_ de lui- ou que tu possèdes un tiroir rempli de t-shirts imprimés…

— Hey, beaucoup de gens tombent amoureux de psychopathes sans le savoir, c'est justement ce qui fait d'eux des psychopathes, ils sont doués pour faire semblant d'être normaux. Et ne critique pas mes bébés ! m'écrié-je en faisant barrage entre la sorcière rousse et mon précieux tiroir. Ils sont collectors !

— Geek !

— Harpie !

— Ҫa suffit tous les deux. On n'a toujours pas trouvé la tenue de cet idiot je vous rappelle.

Nous nous tournons vers Ally qui est affalée sur mon lit, son portable en main. Quand elle n'entend plus rien, elle relève la tête et tombe sur nos sourcils haussés. Elle hausse les siens à son tour.

— Quoi ? Moi j'étais pour le fait qu'il y aille habillé comme d'habitude, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à vous aider, dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers l'écran de son téléphone, son visage formant alors aussitôt un grand sourire.

— Tu vois ! m'exclamé-je en m'adressant la rousse, Je peux très bien y aller avec une tenue habituelle, c'est juste un ciné ! En plus on va surement aller voir le Hobbit donc je peux très bien porter-

— Allison cesse donc d'envoyer des sms dégoulinant d'amour à ton promis et bouge ton cul, on ne va jamais y arriver sinon ! me coupe Lydia tout en balançant un de mes pull au visage de la brune qui pousse un cri pour protester. Elle finit cependant par se relever en bougonnant parce que nous vivons sous la dictature d'un démon et que nous finissons toujours par agir selon son bon vouloir.

— Je veux juste porter mon t-shiiiirt ! Ally dis-lui ! chouiné-je en sortant mon t-shirt avec l'arbre blanc du Gondor de mon tiroir et en l'arborant fièrement devant moi. Merde. Je ne peux pas aller voir le Hobbit sans porter un t-shirt faisant référence au Seigneur Des Anneaux ! En plus il est discret celui-là, j'ai pas choisi celui avec la tête de Frodon merde !

— Laisse-le porter son t-shirt Lyd' !

La rousse fronce les sourcils et je me crispe tout en cachant mon précieux t-shirt derrière mon dos pour ne pas qu'elle me le prenne. Ally est tendue à mes côtés et nous ne bougeons pas d'un cil de peur qu'elle ne nous attaque. Lydia est un peu comme un animal sauvage. Il faut la laisser approcher en premier tout en adoptant une posture de soumission. Je la compare d'ailleurs parfois à un hippogriffe à cause de cela…mais juste dans ma tête. Je suis pas fou non plus.

— Très bien, qu'il porte son torchon ! lance-t-elle tout en plissant de nez dédaigneusement. Ally soupire de soulagement tandis que je laisse exploser ma joie – ça fait des heures que j'essaie de la faire céder-

— Mais à une condition !

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de porter une de tes chemises par-dessus et c'est moi qui choisis ta veste.

Je soupire, mais finis par acquiescer après un moment de réflexion.

— Deal.

— ENFIN ! s'exclame Ally en se laissant tomber sur le lit avec un cri libérateur.

* * *

**Scotty à 18h39 :** Tu es vivant ?

**Moi à 18h40 :** Oui. J'y ai réchappé de justesse. J'ai failli t'envoyer mes requêtes concernant mon enterrement cependant. Et ma commode a subi une attaque dont elle ne se remettra surement jamais :'( !

**Scotty à 18h42 :** XD !

**Moi à 18h42 :** Ally est bien rentrée ?

**Scotty à 18h43 :** Ouep, elle vient de me faire un bref topo ! J'aurais aimé voir le moment où tu t'es accroché à ta bibliothèque comme un taré ça devait être fun ! MDR

**Moi à 18h45 :** FAUX FRÈRE. ET TU PEUX DIRE A TA COPINE QUE JE LA BOUDE A JAMAIS ! TOI AUSSI D'AILLEURS !

**Scotty à 18h47 :** Mytho ! Tu nous aimes trop tu tiendras jamais. Puis qui t'aidera à cacher un corps si je ne suis pas là ?

**Moi à 18h50 :** Aww. Tu m'aideras à cacher le corps de Derek s'il s'avère que c'est un psychopathe ?

**Scotty à 18h55 :** Bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que Mr Parpaing soit un psychopathe tu sais. Et puis même si c'était le cas, Il y a des cibles beaucoup moins casse-couille que toi. Perso, je te choisirais pas, t'es trop chiant. C'est un coup à se faire choper.

**Moi à 19h00 :** Ta théorie se tient. Mais je trouve que tu y as quand même beaucoup réfléchi tu sais...et ta conclusion est quelque peu vexante ! JE FERAIS UNE PARFAITE VICTIME CONNARD !

**Scotty à 19h05 :** Tu es tordu….

**Moi à 19h07 :** Toi aussi ! Bon je vais me préparer, on se parle plus tard !

**Scotty à 19h07 :** No prob' J

**Moi à 19h20 : **AAAAAAH ! JE SUIS PRÊT MAIS JE STRESSE COMME UN MALADE !

**Moi à 19h21 :** ET SI IL ME POSE UN LAPIN ?

**Moi à 19h22 :** PUTAIN JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE SUER COMME UN PORC ! Scotty…je veux me rouler dans ma couette tel un burrito et ne plus jamais en sortir !

**Moi 19h23 :** POURQUOI TU RÉPONDS PAS ?

**Moi à 19h24 :** TRAÎTRE !

**Moi à 19h30 :** OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MRDE IL EST DEVANT LA PORTE !

* * *

J'envoie mon dernier sms désespéré à Scott en espérant que celui-ci me réponde quelque chose d'encourageant, mais à peine le message envoyé je me souviens d'un détail.

Scott est inutile.

Je me lève d'un bond du canapé et prend un instant pour reprendre contenance et lâcher la pression. Tout va bien se passer.

Nope. Ҫa marche pas. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais me retrouver en enfer si j'ouvre cette putain de porte. Bordel Stilinski, tu peux pas te laisser abattre ! Tu vas être charmant - et tu vas faire tomber ce Mr parpaing à tes pieds en un rien de temps.

Ouep, la voix de Scott vient clairement d'apparaitre dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser. Bon au moins c'était un meilleur encouragement que tout ce que le vrai Scott aurait pu me dire donc je suppose que mon Scott interne est plutôt un chic type.

Merde, je suis en train de dérailler complet.

La sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois et mon cœur rate un battement. Mince c'est vrai qu'il attend devant la porte. Nan mais quel crétin !

Je me flagelle intérieurement tout en me précipitant vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée, faisant sursauter mon cher voisin. Je marmonne un « désolé », à la fois pour l'attente et pour la porte et le silence qui suit mon bref vomissement verbal est aussi lourd que le chat du voisin du dessous. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il se fait surnommer « le gros Momo » après tout. Bon, en vérité je suis le seul à le surnommer comme ça.

« Hey. »

Je sors de mes pensées et me reconcentre sur le brun qui vient d'essayer –gauchement- de briser cette atmosphère pourrie.

« Hey, laisse-moi une minute que je ferme la porte et on peut y aller ! lancé-je avec un grand sourire. Parce que j'ai beau être stressé, il n'empêche que je suis tout de même excité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Derek. Il hoche la tête.

— Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Je le vois hausser les épaules du coin de l'œil et secoue la tête, amusé.

— Derek, mon grand tu te rends compte qu'il va falloir que tu parles ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Pas que ça me dérange de faire la conversation tout seul mais il est possible que ça te saoule au bout de dix minute et que tu finisses par me laisser en plan alors pour-

— Je ne vais pas te laisser en plan, je te dirais juste de la fermer, ose-t-il me répondre avec un sourire moqueur. Je prends une moue offusquée tout en le poussant d'un geste brusque de l'épaule et me dirige vers les escaliers sans l'attendre. Je l'entends rire doucement dans mon dos et je retiens le sourire qui menace d'apparaitre sur mon faciès.

— J'aime beaucoup ton t-shirt ! lance-t-il, toujours derrière moi.

Cette fois, un sourire mange la moitié de mon visage sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

Etrangement cette phrase suffit pour que toutes mes angoisses disparaissent.

(Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier de raconter ce détail en particulier à une chère blonde vénitienne de ma connaissance…huh).

Ouais, la soirée commence bien et je suis certain que ça va encore s'améliorer puisque je suis avec le mec le plus sexe que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie et qu'il aime mon t-shirt et qu'il ne semble pas dérangé par l'idée que je parle trop et qu'il a de magnifiques yeux bleus…vert ? Gris ? – je sais toujours pas mais franchement je m'en branle-

Nan…ce qui est important c'est que ces yeux sont présentement en train de me regarder_ moi_, Stiles Stilinski, que ça me fait frissonner de partout–

Et que j'adore ça.

* * *

Voilà voilà

Un petit chapitre pour célébrer mon nouvel ordi ! Je ne sais pas si vous aviez des attentes particulières, mais j'espère au moins ne pas vous avoir déçu à défaut de vous avoir fait attendre…

Beaucoup d'action à venir dans le prochain chapitre mes petits loups, ça va commencer à s'accélérer !

Merci à vous,

Orpheo


	8. Chapitre 8

Yo !

Nouveau chapitre les gens !

Vous remarquerez que j'ai quand même mis moins de temps que la dernière fois. Je vous avais dit que je ferais un effort cette fois. Et puis faut dire aussi que les vacances m'ont quelques peu aidées.

Je mérite un cookie !

Enfin, merci à vous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos mise en favs. Je vous remercie bande de gens géniaux qui arrivent à faire en sorte que je me mette à glousser toute seule comme une barge. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon histoire plairait autant quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je dois dire que cela me réjouit un peu plus à chaque fois.

Bref, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire…même si je pense que vous allez m'en vouloir à un moment de votre lecture…je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi…

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Aller, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

Je ne reviens toujours pas du fait que Derek m'ait invité à sortir n'empêche. Surtout que je crois n'avoir repris ma respiration que trois fois depuis que j'ai commencé à parler, en sortant de l'immeuble.

Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher cependant.

Trop peur que le silence vienne s'installer avec son copain le malaise…et que Derek dirige vers moi Les Sourcils du Désespoir.

Comme me l'avait dit les filles, la conversation se fait facilement même si je suis pratiquement le seul qui babille pendant que Derek commente mes propos de façon plus ou moins élaborées. Le cinéma n'étant pas très éloigné de notre immeuble, on s'y rend à pied et la brise fraîche de ce début de soirée me mord doucement les joues et le bout des oreilles. Je n'ai pas froid cependant puisque la veste que Lydia m'a presque forcée à mettre est plutôt chaude et que son haut col me permet d'être protégé du froid. Derek, lui, ne semble aucunement dérangé par la fraîcheur alors qu'il ne porte qu'un simple t-shirt blanc sous sa veste en cuir.

—…Sérieusement, ça fait des années que j'essaie de faire en sorte que Scott regarde Star Wars mais cet idiot trouve toujours le moyen de se dérober ! Une fois je l'ai même attaché à une chaise pour le forcer mais Allison –sa copine- a débarqué juste au moment où j'appuyais sur Play et cette traîtresse l'a libéré !

Ma voix comble le silence qui nous encercle. Cette partie de la ville est vraiment éteinte la nuit et sa proximité avec la forêt n'arrange rien, le seul bruit étant le bruissement des feuilles mortes sous nos pas. Derek me regarde avec un sourcil haussé et je me demande si je ne suis pas aller trop loin en lui disant que j'ai attaché mon meilleur ami à une chaise juste pour qu'il regarde un film.

— Cora a vu les films et elle ne les aime pas. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

J'ouvre grand la bouche, parce que sérieusement ? Ne pas aimer Star Wars ?

— Nous sommes entourés d'ignorant, Derek c'est affligeant.

Je soupire exagérément et il hoche la tête.

— Tu pourras dire à ta sœur que mon estime pour elle a grandement baissée.

— Parce que tu avais beaucoup d'estime pour elle ? rétorque-t-il en haussant les sourcils, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Et bien oui, elle arrive à te supporter, je ne peux que la respecter pour ça, je lui réponds d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Il me lance un regard noir et je ricane.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être récompensé pour avoir réussi à survivre avec ces monstres pendant vingt-huit longues années, marmonne-t-il d'un air bougon.

Je secoue la tête doucement, amusé, tout en notant dans un coin de mon esprit le fait que nous avons cinq ans d'écart. Détail qui n'est pas à négliger même si j'avais déjà déduis qu'il était plus âgé que moi.

— Tu les adores. Je lance avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas une question, cela se voit dans la façon dont il parle d'elles.

—Humph.

Il détourne le regard et j'éclate à nouveau de rire, parce que son allure d'ours mal léché est vraiment adorable.

D'un geste impulsif, j'attrape sa main. Bon en vrai, c'est pas vraiment un geste impulsif vu que ça me taraude depuis que nos mains se sont frôlées en sortant de l'immeuble. Mais j'arrive tout de même à m'étonner de ma propre audace. Faut croire que je suis vraiment à l'aise. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête subitement, tourne des yeux surpris vers moi et qu'il fixe nos mains entrelacées d'un regard étrange.

Je déglutis tout en me figeant. Et voilà j'ai fais une connerie ! Merde. Merde. Merde.

J'appréhende le rejet qui ne va sûrement pas tarder à suivre. C'est pourquoi je suis d'autant plus surpris quand Derek presse doucement ma main dans la sienne avec un sourire hésitant. Jusque-là on s'en était tenu à un comportement strictement amical et j'avais peur d'être allé trop vite. Semblerait que ce soit pas le cas.

Mon dieu on dirait deux collégiennes...

Une bulle de joie explose dans mon cerveau déjà malmené par tout le stresse que j'ai subi plus tôt et je me sens tout léger, un peu con mais indubitablement bien.

C'est d'une mièvrerie, tellement que j'entends le ricanement de Jackson dans ma tête et j'ai une vague pensée nostalgique pour ma santé mentale qui semble s'être fait la malle.

\- Stiles ?

Je me tourne vers le brun qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Surement assez longtemps pour qu'il le remarque. Mince.

— Huh ?

— Nous sommes arrivés, me dit-il avec les sourcils haussés, les yeux fixés sur un point sur ma droite.

Ah oui, en effet. Le cinéma. Cool.

La nuit claire a poussée bon nombre de personnes à sortir et ce malgré la fraicheur. Les Food Trucks présents autour de la place voient leurs tables bien remplies et une file d'attente plus ou moins importante se mettre en place devant leurs véhicules. Je prends une grande inspiration. L'odeur de nourriture emplit mes narines et je me sens saliver. Ça y est j'ai envie de frites.

Cela doit se voir sur mon visage puisque j'entends Derek renifler moqueusement à côté de moi. Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction et il me regarde avec un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

— Tu voudras qu'on mange un bout après le film ? me demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Je sais que j'ai un sourire débile plaqué sur la tronche maintenant alors qu'une autre de ses bulles de joie explose dans mon estomac. J'hoche la tête vivement.

— Personnellement je préfère le Food Truck bleu, celui de Joe. Les frites sont carrément meilleures là-bas et il fait de très bon burgers aussi. Après les gens ont tendance à se plaindre parce que c'est le seul qui n'installe pas de bancs ni de table devant son camion. Quand j'y vais avec Scott on a pour habitude de…

Et comme je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire une dissertation sur un camion qui vend de la bouffe je la ferme. Les yeux de Derek sont doux et il m'écoute religieusement et c'est justement pour ça que je me tais. Je suis sûr qu'il dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas me vexer le con et moi je parle, je parle…

— de quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils, confus. Est-ce que je suis encore resté plongé dans mes pensées trop longtemps ?

Derek presse ma main doucement avant de répéter sa question.

—Vous avez l'habitude de faire quoi Scott et toi ?

Il pose la question comme si la réponse l'intéresse vraiment et il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça représente pour moi. J'ai tellement l'habitude que les gens me disent de me taire ou fassent semblant de m'écouter que je suis en train de de bugger.

Putain.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de l'embrasser maintenant ?

Merde. J'en sais rien. Le nombre de rendez-vous auquel je me suis rendu peut se compter sur les doigts de la main.

D'un alien.

Et dans les films, ils s'embrassent toujours à la fin. Et même Scott quand il me racontait ses rendez-vous avec Ally, il disait toujours qu'il l'embrassait à la fin quand il la raccompagnait parce que « on est jamais trop sûr tu vois ».

Et bien non je vois pas du tout !

Qui est-ce qui lui avait foutu un meilleur ami pareil franchement ?

— Oh…on s'installe un peu plus loin, y'a un petit parc avec des bancs, je finis par répondre, décidant d'écouter l'obscure conseil de Scott et d'attendre un peu avant d'embrasser ces lèvres charnues qui semblent pourtant m'appeler…

…Arrête de fixer ses lèvres comme ça !

On arrive devant les guichets et je vais pour prendre la parole quand Derek me devance et achète les tickets sans même un regard dans ma direction. Je fais la moue tout en lui lançant un regard noir et il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction en agitant les deux tickets d'un air victorieux.

— On va pas être copains tous les deux ! Je m'exclame tout en lui arrachant mon ticket des mains.

— Ah bon, j'aurais pourtant cru le contraire, vu la manière dont tu fixais mes lèvres tout à l'heure…, ose-t-il me lancer avec un sourire mutin.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme avant de faire volte-face et de m'éloigner de lui pour cacher mes joues rouges. Il ricane doucement derrière moi et je me demande comment j'ai pu croire une minute qu'il était gentil. Ce mec est un démon. Un démon mesquin, arrogant et incroyablement attirant…

Peuh. Il peut toujours courir pour que je l'embrasse avant la fin de la soirée. Ha ! Bien fait pour lui.

Il finit par me rejoindre devant le stand de confiserie et il attrape ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts d'un geste si naturel que je me sens fondre malgré moi. Mon cœur rate un battement mais je fais mine de l'ignorer alors que je commande du popcorn.

Je ne lâche pas sa main toutefois, même quand je dois me tortiller pour sortir mon portefeuille de ma poche arrière. Derek ne dit rien mais son visage est moins fermé qu'à l'ordinaire et ses sourcils restent à une hauteur normale pour une fois, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement.

Mes popcorns dans une main, la paluche de Derek dans l'autre, je marche ensuite en direction de la salle indiquée sur nos tickets. Il y a déjà une petite file d'attente et nous nous mettons à la suite sans rien dire.

Je pioche quelques popcorns l'air de rien et refile le carton à Derek quand mon portable se met à sonner. Je suis obligé de lâcher sa main dans le processus et j'étouffe la pointe de regret qui pointe son nez direct parce que je n'ai plus quatorze ans et que ça suffit les conneries.

— Allo ?

— Stiles, c'est ton père à l'appareil !

Je me retiens de lui dire que je le sais puisque j'ai vu son nom s'afficher sur mon écran. Je lui ai déjà fait la réflexion plusieurs fois sans que cela ne change quelque chose.

— Un problème ?

— …Non, non. C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'on a reçu un nouvel appel concernant une agitation étrange aux alentours de la forêt donc j'ai envoyé une équipe sur le terrain pour voir ce qu'il en est. Et toi… tu fais quoi ?

Ce que je traduis par : « On a encore des emmerdes avec un animal non identifié qui tue des gens. Sortir la nuit est dangereux, dis-moi que tu es chez toi et que ta porte est bien fermée. »

Encore une fois, mon père fait preuve d'un manque de subtilité flagrant et je ne sais pas si je dois en être amusé ou exaspéré. Dès que je suis de repos, il reprend ces vieilles habitudes, celles qu'il avait lorsque j'étais encore lycéen et que je restais seul toute la nuit pendant qu'il était au poste. Il m'appelle, me demande de façon détournée où je suis, me rappelle que sortir la nuit est dangereux et soupire quand je lui mens et qu'il le sait. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir vu le nombre de fois où je lui ai raconté des conneries et que je me suis retrouvé dans la merde parce que je l'avais pas écouté. J'étais vraiment inconscient à l'époque.

Certains vous diront que ça n'a pas vraiment changé.

Mais c'est faux. J'ai conscience du danger maintenant.

C'est juste que j'en ai rien à péter.

— Oh rien de spécial, je traine. Au cinéma. Pour voir un film, dis-je rapidement en essayant d'éviter de mentionner Derek. Pas que j'ai envie de cacher le fait que je sorte avec un mec ultra-sexy, du genre j'ai-envie-que-tu-me-fasses-des-bébés-je-m'en-fous-qu'on-soit-tous-les-deux-des-hommes-fuck-la-logique sexy, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on confie à son paternel …aussi ouvert d'esprit soit-il.

— Parce qu'il y a d'autres raisons pour aller au cinéma ? me demande-t-il alors avec la voix pleine de sarcasme. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il arbore son sourire moqueur et que ces deux sourcils sont haussés. Il aime bien se foutre de ma gueule quand il sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Père indigne.

— Pas que je sache, mais si ça se met en place je te tiens au courant direct ! Je réplique avec un rire de benêt qui provoque un haussement de sourcils chez Derek. Je l'ignore tout en priant intérieurement tous les dieux existants pour que mon père ne pose pas _la_ question.

— Et avec qui tu es ?

…Je rêve à des jours où les dieux arrêteront de sniffer leurs putains de nuages et où ils répondront enfin à mes foutues prières. Malheureusement, je sens que ce rêve ne se réalisera jamais et que je suis condamné à résoudre mes emmerdes par moi-même… fais chier.

— Tout seul ! Je glapis tout en disant au revoir à ma virilité, qui s'est barrée en même temps que mon timbre de voix habituel. Derek me regarde bizarrement depuis deux minutes et…il pioche dans mes popcorns le saligaud ! Je m'écrie intérieurement tout en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Pas touche grincheux, c'est _ma_ dose de sucre journalière.

—…Je croyais que tu étais seul ? s'élève alors la voix pleine de malice de mon paternel.

Et merde. J'ai dû encore parler à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Je me racle la gorge tout en cherchant quoi dire à mon père et Derek me regarde avec un sourire – purement sadique- tout en engloutissant une putain de poignée.

Je le regarde, horrifié, alors que cet enfoiré mâchouille tranquillement ce qui doit représenter le quart du carton… bon ok peut-être pas le quart, on va dire le cinquième mais il n'empêche qu'il est en train de se taper mes popcorns.

— Stiles …, s'impatiente mon père qui attend toujours mon explication bancale sur les raisons pour lesquelles je viens de siffler « pas touche grincheux, c'est ma dose de sucre journalière » à travers le téléphone. Et je doute que lui dire que je suis schizophrène fonctionne. J'ai déjà essayé de toute façon et ça n'a pas été très concluant. Il s'est seulement contenté de m'appeler Gollum pendant deux jours…

— Je suis avec, hum…un ami. Tu ne le connais pas. Je tente avec une grimace tout en voyant Derek se figer du coin de l'œil avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de la déchiffrer toutefois que la voix de mon père me coupe dans mon observation.

— Je connais tous tes amis.

Je me retiens à peine de lever les yeux au ciel devant le ton incrédule de mon père.

— Eh bien pas celui-ci.

— …On parle bien d'un ami, ou d'un ami…_ami_ ? Et le ton qu'il prend en prononçant le dernier mot me fait frissonner d'horreur.

— _Papa_ ! Je siffle en sentant la chaleur affluer le long de mon cou, signe que je suis en train de rougir. Je tourne mes yeux vers Derek par reflexe et remarque avec soulagement qu'il ne prête pas attention à ma conversation téléphonique. Il est lui-même en train de regarder son portable, les sourcils froncés et je présume qu'il vient de recevoir un sms.

— Quoi ?! C'était juste pour être sûr ! Ose-t-il rétorquer.

— …Je ne vais surement pas parler de ça avec toi… c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vais raccrocher. Maintenant. Bye ! Dis-je tout en portant le portable à mes lèvres afin de ne pas entendre ses faibles protestations. J'appuie ensuite rageusement sur le bouton rouge et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard clair de Derek.

Je plisse alors les yeux et lui arrache les popcorns des mains. Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Il secoue la tête avec un léger rire alors que je constate l'ampleur des dégâts. Mes pauvres popcorns…engloutis d'une façon si rustre au lieu d'être savourés, appréciés à leur juste valeur…

— …Tu es en train de faire l'éloge des popcorns dans ta tête c'est ça ?

Je serre le carton contre mon cœur en un geste protecteur et hoche la tête, à moitié surpris que le brun ait deviné ce à quoi je pensais.

—Tu ne peux pas comprendre, notre amour est plus fort que tout.

— …Plus fort que ton suc gastrique ?

Silence.

—Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

—Je ne préfère pas.

Je vais pour ajouter quelque chose mais la file se met soudainement à avancer et mon esprit se tourne tout de suite vers un autre but : avoir les meilleures places possibles. J'agrippe donc la main de Derek qui se laisse trainer sans rien dire – faut dire que je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus- et m'empresse de me mettre derrière le groupe de jeunes filles qui sont devant nous afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse nous dépasser.

Je me rapproche trop toutefois et c'est limite si je me retrouve pas collé à la petite brune. Alors que j'essaye de reculer, ma main frôle par inadvertance le bas de son dos et je grimace, parce qu'avec mes conneries je vais finir par ressembler à gros un pervers. La demoiselle se retourne d'ailleurs vers moi avec un regard suspicieux et je recule brusquement par reflexe.

Bien sûr, comme il s'agit de moi, il faut que je rentre dans quelqu'un d'autre dans le processus. Je suis d'ailleurs à deux doigts de pousser un cri de frustration quand un bras vient enserrer ma taille. Ok, avant de paniquer, vérifier à qui appartient cette main. Nan parce que ça se trouve c'est moi qui suis tombé sur le vrai prédateur sexuel.

Je me tourne et c'est limite si ma tête ne cogne pas celle de Derek qui arbore un air encore plus sombre que d'habitude. SI, c'est possible. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarque que sa main, celle que je tenais il y a encore quelque secondes, entoure maintenant ma taille de façon possessive.

Pas que je m'en plaigne attention. Le contact est plus qu'agréable.

Même si Derek fait la gueule.

Je me demande ce qui l'agace la plus. Le fait que je me sois collé à une fille par inadvertance, que j'ai lâché sa main sans m'en rendre compte parce que je voulais avoir de bonnes places… ou juste le fait d'être coincé dans une file pleine de gens.

Personnellement, je parierais sur la dernière parce que Derek est franchement asocial.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens le nez du brun frôler le haut de mon crâne. La légère caresse me fait sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer d'un ton amusé :

— Encore en train de me renifler ?

Il se fige dans mon dos et je ris doucement tout en inclinant ma tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts évitent les miens et d'un geste impulsif, je frotte mon propre nez contre sa mâchoire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi – et franchement même moi je trouve que ça n'a aucun sens-, mais j'ai la sensation que ce que je viens de faire a une importance.

…Je crois que j'ai le cerveau encore plus bousillé que ce que je croyais.

Je suis cependant conforté dans cette idée quand je me recule et que je perçois l'expression de pure surprise peinte sur le visage du brun. La pénombre ne parvient même pas à cacher les taches rouges qui ont pris possession de ses joues et de son cou. Il me regarde la bouche légèrement ouverte pendant quelque seconde, les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche dans mon regard moi tout ce que je sais c'est que je flippe à l'idée d'avoir franchi une ligne qui ne devait pas l'être.

Il semble avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherche toutefois car quelques secondes plus tard son visage s'éclaire c'est comme s'il laisse tomber tous les masques qu'il portait jusqu'à lors et que je l'aperçois vraiment pour la première fois.

Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau.

Et franchement, le fait que cette espèce d'instant bizarre se passe dans la file d'attente d'un cinéma ne m'étonne même pas. Je veux dire, c'est de Derek et de moi dont on parle là et on est carrément tordus.

* * *

Après ce passage quelque peu étourdissant, on peut finalement entrer dans la salle et Derek ne lâche pas ma taille avant qu'on soit assis. Ce qui est admirable franchement, puisque c'est limite si je me suis pas mis à sprinter pour avoir les places du milieu.

Une fois bien installé, je place le carton de pop-corns sur mes genoux, de façon à ce qu'il soit stable et ne se renverse pas durant le film et ce malgré les mouvements que je vais certainement effectuer. Puis, je prends la main de Derek dans la mienne parce que je dois admettre que le contact me manque déjà. On discute tranquillement pendant que la salle se remplie et je me mets à jouer avec les doigts de Derek distraitement, les pliants et les dépliants à tout va. Le brun ne dit rien et se laisse complètement faire et franchement je serais lui, j'éviterais parce que c'est le genre de chose qui se transforme vite en habitude chiante. Mais bon, c'est lui qui voit, c'est sa main après tout.

Puis les bandes annonces commencent et je ferme ma gueule.

Cela ne dure pas très longtemps cependant et bientôt je me mets à commenter ce que je vois à l'écran tout en me penchant vers le brun. Il ne dit rien, ne fait qu'hocher la tête à ce que je dis mais il se penche lui aussi et je parviens à lui tirer quelque sourires ce qui montre bien qu'il m'écoute.

Quand le film commence enfin, j'essaye de me taire et de me concentrer sur l'écran. Malheureusement quand je ne peux plus parler, c'est mon corps qui prend le relai. Je m'en rends seulement compte quand la main de Derek se pose sur mon genou qui, semble-t-il, était en train de tressauter depuis plus de dix minute. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, contrit tout en sachant que je ne peux rien y faire. Mes amis et mon père sont habitués alors ils ne réagissent même plus mais j'avais oublié comme cela pouvait être vite agaçant pour des personnes qui n'ont pas l'habitude. Derek n'a pas l'air agacé toutefois et il me sourit doucement tout en me tendant sa paume. Je me remets alors à jouer distraitement avec ses doigts tout en me reconcentrant sur l'écran et le reste du film se passe sans que je ne me mette à gigoter continuellement.

Ouep, ça va clairement devenir une habitude chiante.

* * *

Lorsqu'on sort du cinéma, je ferme brièvement les yeux pour apprécier le vent frais de ce milieu de soirée. J'aime aller au cinéma mais c'est toujours un soulagement quand je peux enfin bouger et parler à nouveau. Je m'étire légèrement et perçoit le sourire amusé de Derek du coin de l'œil.

— Quoi ? Je demande en abaissant mes bras doucement.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Rien, tu as seulement l'air moins tendu que dans la salle.

— J'ai vraiment du mal à rester immobile, je réponds en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

— J'ai cru comprendre, dit-il seulement avec un sourire en coin.

Je commence à marcher en direction des camions, Derek à mes côtés et je reprends la parole bien vite.

— Et disons que le film n'a rien fait pour m'aider.

Il me lance un regard interrogatif et je m'empresse de répondre.

— C'était looong.

Il hoche la tête en assentiment, les yeux amusés. C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air de grandement apprécier les espaces confinés lui non plus.

— Et décevant, j'ajoute pensivement tout en revoyant quelques images du film défilé devant mes yeux.

J'entends le brun soupirer à côté de moi et me tourne vers lui pour le voir me jeter un regard soulagé. A mon tour d'hausser les sourcils, tiens.

— J'avais peur d'être le seul à penser cela, avec tous les avis positifs que j'ai lus, déclare-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

— Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous oubliés comment était la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux… comme si on pouvait passer à côté de toutes ces incohérences ! Je m'exclame en grimaçant.

J'entends Derek grogner en assentiment et continue sur ma lancée.

— Nan vraiment, le Hobbit n'a pas le charme que pouvait avoir le seigneur des anneaux, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Peter Jackson mais ce mec a pété une durite. Et puis faire une trilogie avec un livre de 320 pages franchement, c'est se foutre de la gueule du monde. Tout ça pour se faire un max' de frics…

— Stiles.

—…depuis quand les nains sont beaux en plus ? Sérieux, faut arrêter les conneries, les nains, c'est moche. Point. C'est comme s'ils avaient décidé de faire les Hobbits grands quoi, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens…

— Stiles…

—…personnage féminin inventé de toute pièce ? Thauriel n'avait rien à foutre là si tu veux mon avis et surtout si c'était pour créer une pseudo-romance à la mords-moi le nœud avec un putain de nain…ET MERDE LES EFLES ROUX CA N'EXISTE PAS BORDEL ! C'est comme si…

— Stiles !

— …qui a pris vingt piges dans la tronche alors que l'histoire du Hobbit se déroule avant Le Seigneur des anneaux, ça n'a encore une fois aucun sens, le pire étant les lentilles qu'ils lui ont foutues et qui lui donnent un regard aussi vide que le charisme de Thauriel…

— STILES !

Hein ?

Je tourne mon regard vers le brun et n'ait pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il me veut que mon visage rencontre une surface extrêmement dure. Je siffle de douleur tout en prenant ma tête dans les mains et j'entends Derek soupirer à côté de moi avant que je sente ses mains entourer mon crâne.

— Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un putain de poteau ! Je m'exclame en m'écartant brusquement de son étreinte pour lui adresser un regard noir. Il lève les yeux au ciel et je grogne tout en frottant ma tempe qui commence déjà à gonfler sous mes doigts.

— Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler mais tu étais plongé dans ton monologue, réplique-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Toute ma colère s'évapore d'un coup et je me mets à rougir de honte.

— Oh.

— Oui, « oh », répète-t-il d'un ton quelque peu moqueur, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Viens-là maintenant, que je puisse constater l'étendue des dégats, ajoute-t-il le visage soucieux en prenant mon visage en coupe. Il dégage les quelques cheveux présents sur mon front et ses sourcils sont froncés tandis qu'il inspecte ma blessure.

Et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

Parce que merde, on est vachement proche et qu'il fait attention à ne pas me faire mal… et il a même pas l'air énervé que je lui ai gueulé dessus. Et-…Putain. Il est si proche que je pourrais l'embrasser si je m'approchais juste un peu plus. Ses lèvres sont justes devant mes yeux. Putain.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que cet enfoiré, peu conscient de l'effet qu'il procure sur ma pauvre personne, embrasse ma putain de bosse. Il l'embrasse, le con. Et je ferme les yeux au contact, parce que putain, c'est qu'un vieux baiser sur le front mais j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça alors que mon corps est déjà en train de faire une surchauffe.

— Sérieusement, un bisou magique ? T'as quoi, 4 ans ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire en reniflant moqueusement afin de regagner une certaine contenance.

— Venant de la personne qui vient de se prendre un poteau dans la tronche, je trouve ça quelque peu ironique, répond-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je lui tire la langue, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement mature et que sur le moment je n'ai surtout rien d'autre à répliquer. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Qui a 4 ans maintenant ?

Il ne s'est pas écarté d'un pouce, en passant, même si ses mains sont maintenant posées sur mes épaules. Sa chaleur m'entoure et sérieusement ce mec fonctionne mieux que la chaudière de l'immeuble. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur et je suis franchement à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et de lui rouler la galoche du siècle.

Cependant, mon père m'a mieux éduqué que ça.

— Je peux t'embrasser ? Je laisse échapper avant de me rendre compte que c'est limite pire que de ne rien dire du tout.

Oh mon dieu.

La question a au moins le mérite de prendre Derek de court si bien qu'il en perd son sourire. Il me regarde maintenant d'un air paumé, et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à plusieurs reprises.

— Q-Quoi ?

Je respire un bon coup pour me donner un semblant de courage. Comme si c'est de ma faute à moi si je peux plus me contenir. C'est lui qui se balade avec une barbe de trois jours. Je ne sais _pas_ résister aux barbes de trois jours. Si on rajoute à ça ses putains de lèvres, il a de la chance que je lui ai pas déjà sauté dessus.

— Je t'ai demandé si je pouvais t'embrasser. Sur la bouche.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je précise parce que c'est plutôt évident mais bon, on sait jamais des fois qu'il s'attende à ce que je l'embrasse sur le front à mon tour.

— …Maintenant ?

— Non, non bien sûr que non, dis-moi quand t'es disponible, qu'on fixe une date ? Je réplique sans réfléchir. Il me lance un regard noir et je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Merde c'est sorti tout seul.

— Mais Laur-je croyais qu'il fallait…tu sais, attendre la fin du rendez-vous ? marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

J'éclate de rire parce qu'on est vraiment des cas.

Il me jette un regard vexé et je ris de plus belle parce que, franchement, c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'embrasser quelqu'un est aussi compliqué. Cependant c'est aussi la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant envie de le faire.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, grogne-t-il.

Je me calme doucement, parce je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'il se mette à faire la gueule pour de bon et je viens poser mes mains sur ses bras pour qu'il tourne enfin ses yeux vers moi. Je prends quelque seconde pour apprécier les muscles que je suis en train de toucher avant de me remettre à parler.

— On peut attendre jusqu'à la fin si tu veux. C'est juste que j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai ouvert la porte toute à l'heure et qu'il devient de plus en plus difficile de me retenir, surtout quand tu agites tes putains de lèvres devant mes yeux, je lance en fixant les dit-lèvres et qui s'étirent en un fin sourire.

— En même temps, je suis un peu obligé de les agiter abruti, si je veux pouvoir, tu sais, _parler_.

— Et voilà, tu recommences !

Il pousse un long soupir et je lui réponds par un grand sourire.

— Bon alors, tu veux attendre ?

Son regard se pose sur mes lèvres et je sens mon cœur rater un battement en voyant une lueur de désir assombrir ses perles vertes. Les eaux calmes que sont ses yeux deviennent plus troubles encore quand je m'humidifie les lèvres nerveusement.

— Non, dit-il en ancrant alors ses yeux dans les miens et merde, je suis perdu. On ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça et je sens que je suis en train de perdre pied.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Je souffle parce que même à cet instant, je suis incapable de la fermer.

Ma phrase semble être le déclic dont le brun a besoin puisque rapidement, je sens ses mains venir entourer ma taille et je me retrouve bientôt collé contre son torse, les bras autours de sa nuque et le nez à deux centimètres du sien. On ne s'est pas lâché du regard un seconde et je sens une boule d'excitation se lover dans le creux de mon estomac. Il penche la tête doucement et je ferme les yeux.

Je sens son souffle sur ma joue.

La chaleur de ses mains sur mes hanches.

Les battements erratiques de mon cœur…

Puis plus rien.

Attends… quoi ?

Comment ça plus rien ?!

Je rouvre les yeux brusquement et constate que le visage du brun est bien trop loin du mien. Il ne me regarde même pas. La tête en l'air et tournée sur le côté, il fronce les sourcils, une lueur sombre sur le visage. Je sens son corps se tendre sous mes doigts et je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête.

J'avoue être quelque peu paumé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je finis par demander.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi et me regarde d'un air étrange, comme s'il venait de se souvenir que j'étais là. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis censé le prendre.

Sa prise sur mes hanches se desserre et il s'éloigne, emportant sa chaleur et la promesse d'un baiser avec lui. Ses yeux sont agités, il serre les poings compulsivement et le Derek avec qui j'ai passé les dernières heures a complètement disparu.

— Je…hum…Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille, me dit-il précipitamment et je reste bouche-bée, sous la surprise.

Quoi ?

Je vois bien qu'il a l'air réticent, je peux le lire sur son visage mais merde, il compte réellement me laisser en plan comme ça ?

— Tu comptes réellement me laisser en plan…comme ça ? Je lui demande donc, les bras levés et les yeux grands ouverts, quelque peu ébahi par la tournure des événements.

Il se mord les lèvres, regarde derrière lui, me regarde à nouveau et il a l'air complètement paumé et ça n'a aucun putain de sens.

— Désolé…, souffle-t-il. Il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravise et deux seconde plus tard, il s'éloigne en courant, me lançant un derrière regard avant de disparaitre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste planté là. Un soupir tremblant s'échappe finalement de mes lèvres et je ne sais pas si je suis énervé, triste ou les deux.

Je comprends maintenant où Scott voulait en venir.

On ne sait jamais…si ton rencard se barre au moment où vous allez vous embrasser.

* * *

Je suis finalement rentré.

J'ai cherché les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Derek à partir si précipitamment pendant tout le trajet du retour. J'en ai retenu trois :

\- Je pue de la gueule.

\- C'est un enfoiré.

\- Il est barge.

Bon, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois donc je pense pas que la première raison soit la bonne. J'en ai donc conclu que c'était un psychopathe. Parce les psychopathes ce sont des enfoirés _et_ des barges. Derek est clairement les deux.

Je m'affale dans mon canapé et pousse un soupir las.

Je suis même plus énervé. J'ai plus la force d'être triste. Alors j'ai décidé d'être blasé, parce que les gens blasés ils ont plus aucune attentes et que c'est vachement plus simple de vivre comme ça.

Je pose mon bras sur mes yeux et décide de ne plus bouger de mon canapé. Lui au moins, je sais qu'il pourra pas s'enfuir si j'essaye de l'embrasser.

Voilà que je me rigole à mes propres conneries maintenant.

J'hésite à me lever pour aller chercher une couverture, parce que mine de rien, il fait frais. Je n'ai pas le temps de trancher toutefois puisque mon portable se met à sonner.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Peut-être que ?

Mais j'étouffe bien vite la lueur d'espoir qui voulait se frayer un passage à travers mon cœur malmené. Déjà parce que je suis censé être blasé et que les gens blasé n'ont aucun espoir. Ensuite parce que de toute manière, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit Derek pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne lui ai jamais donné mon numéro de téléphone. Duh.

Je me fustige intérieurement et met le téléphone en haut-parleur après l'avoir posé sur mon crâne. La voix de mon père brise le silence qui a pris place dans mon appartement.

— Hey, mon grand. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

J'hésite un instant à lui dire la vérité mais ma fierté m'en empêche.

— Yup !

— Bien… Bien.

— Papa ? Y'a un problème ? Je demande tout en me redressant précipitamment, faisant tomber le portable sur mes cuisses dans le processus.

— Non, oui…, je l'entends soupirer avant que sa voix ne reprenne, hésitante : …je suis désolé de te demander ça, je sais que c'est ta soirée de repos mais je suis quelque peu coincé et-

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— La bête a de nouveau attaqué cette nuit. L'équipe que j'ai envoyée sur le terrain…ils, ils se sont faits attaqués Stiles. Deux d'entre eux sont morts. Les autres ont réussi à s'en sortir de justesse. Ils m'ont dit que l'animal s'était complètement désintéressé d'eux à partir du moment où il avait entendu un hurlement. Le hurlement d'un loup selon eux.

— Mais ce n'est-

— pas possible ? C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi…jusqu'à ce que je reçoive résultats du légiste. Les poils retrouvés sur le corps de la victime sont ceux d'un loup.

— Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est qu'en plus d'avoir affaire à une bête qui est censé avoir disparue de la région, il s'avère qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, je réponds d'un ton nerveux.

— J'ai reçu un appel de Parrish. L'un des loups a attaqué en pleine ville il y a quelques minutes, dans la rue piétonne. Le propriétaire de l'établissement a réussi à s'en sortir avec seulement quelques égratignures et il y a eu plus de peur que de mal mais l'animal s'est enfuit au moment où la police est arrivée sur place. Parrish essaye à présent de rassurer les gens qui étaient présent dans la rue au moment de l'attaque mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un aille interroger la victime et comme tu es le plus proche...

— Je vois, Je lui réponds tout en essayant de digérer toutes les informations que mon père vient de me dire. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui avouer que je suis déjà rentrer chez moi depuis une bonne demi-heure.

— J'ai bien essayé de joindre Ally mais Scott m'a dit qu'elle passait la soirée chez ses parents et ils habitent à 45 minutes d'ici…

— Pas de problèmes, je m'en charge.

Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement à travers l'appareil je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il vient de perdre deux de ses hommes et en plus il doit aussi s'occuper des problèmes qui vont probablement continuer à s'agglutiner. Les prochains jours risquent de ne pas être simples pour le Shérif et je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour alléger son fardeau.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est effectuer son travail correctement.

Et mettre hors d'état de nuire ce putain de loup.

Je suis parti de chez moi il y a dix minutes et je me dirige maintenant à l'adresse que Parrish m'a envoyée juste après que j'ai raccroché avec mon père. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi peu respecté les limites de vitesse en conduisant et je dois dire que je trouve ça quelque peu grisant.

Même si c'est mal.

J'arrive à la sortie de la rue piétonne quelque minute plus tard et je vérifie que j'ai bien mis mon uniforme correctement avant de descendre de ma jeep. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'avancer plus puisque je ne suis pas avec mon véhicule de fonction. J'arrive déjà à voir les lumières des gyrophares des voitures de mes collègues cependant et je me mets en marche rapidement.

J'aperçois tout d'abord Jordan qui semble complètement dépassé par le groupe de personne qui l'entoure. Les gens peuvent être vraiment incontrôlables quand ils ont peurs.

— Les députés mettent tout en œuvre pour se débarrasser de l'animal sauvage qui a attaqué cette nuit…, je l'entends dire alors que je passe devant lui.

Je ne doute pas que Parrish réussira à s'en sortir toutefois, il est vraiment doué avec les gens. Plus que moi en tout cas. L'adresse que le blond m'a envoyée se trouve un peu plus loin dans la rue et je continue mon chemin après un signe de tête à mon collègue. Il ne m'est pas difficile de trouver l'établissement, il suffit seulement de suivre les bouts de verres.

Je me retrouve alors devant ce qu'il semble être une librairie, vu la tonne de livres qui sont étalés un peu partout sur le sol de la boutique. Les étagères sont complètement renversées et on peut voir des traces de griffes gravées un peu partout dans le bois. Je jette un œil à l'enseigne.

Le triskel.

Je me tourne pour parler avec certains de mes collègues déjà présents sur les lieux. Ils me donnent quelques détails, mais ils n'en savent pas beaucoup plus que moi et se contentent de sécuriser l'accès à l'établissement.

Je soupire, sentant que la nuit va être longue et me tourne vers l'ambulance. On me dit que la victime est en train de se faire ausculter et que sa famille est déjà sur place ce qui me fait grimacer parce qu'il est toujours plus difficile de discuter avec le témoin quand on se fait interrompre par un parent inquiet.

L'un des députés me tend le dossier du fameux témoin et j'y jette un bref coup d'œil tout en m'approchant de l'ambulance. Alors que j'arrive devant le véhicule, j'entends des éclats de voix.

— Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien, grogne l'une d'entre elle.

Je me fige.

Parce que, bien sûr, la voix appartient à ce psychopathe de Derek.

Je baisse les yeux sur la fiche que je tiens dans les mains.

Nom et prénom : _Derek Hale_

Putain mais comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ? Oh le con !

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix en même temps quoique… si j'arrive à convaincre Jordan d'échanger nos places peut-être que…

— …Stiles ? s'exclame alors une voix qui appartient à l'oncle tout aussi psychopathe de Derek.

Et merde.

Je prends une seconde pour me calmer avant de relever la tête et d'avancer vers eux. Je suis ici pour le boulot, je n'ai pas le temps d'être mal-à-l'aise. Les Hale me regardent arriver avec de grands yeux. Je fais signe à l'ambulancière qu'elle peut partir et elle s'éclipse rapidement.

— Bordel Derek, comment as-tu osé nous cacher le fait que ton petit copain était un député ? s'exclame alors Cora en tournant des yeux outrés vers son frère qui n'en mène pas large. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis que je entré dans son champ de vision et je peux entendre mon cœur battre plus vite en sentant son regard glisser sur mon corps. Concentre-toi Stiles, n'oublies pas que c'est un psychopathe.

Et c'est maintenant je me souviens que je ne leur ai jamais dit ce que je faisais dans la vie…

— Je…hum…, commence le brun, qui est bien vite interrompu par son oncle qui éclate de rire.

— Oh mon dieu ! Il était pas au courant ! s'écrie-t-il, son rire redoublant de force alors que Derek lui lance un regard noir, les joues écarlates. Tu nous parles de lui depuis des semaines et t'es même pas foutu de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ! Oh putain, il faut que j'appelle Laura pour lui raconter ça ! ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement, son téléphone à la main.

Isaac et Cora, qui sont assis à côté du brun semblent eux aussi avoir du mal à se retenir de rire et le brun leur lance un regard d'avertissement avant de se reconcentrer sur moi. Ils haussent les épaules et décident de rejoindre le fou qui leur sert d'oncle. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul avec le mec que j'ai failli embrasser y'a une heure. Génial.

— Donc tu es député, dit-il.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon uniforme.

— Je crois, oui, dis-je ironiquement. Il grimace. Comme si j'allais me montrer sympa avec lui tiens, il peut toujours rêver. Député Stiles Stilinski, pour être exact, j'ajoute en croisant les bras.

— S-Stilinski ? glapit-il d'un air horrifié après s'être étranglé avec sa propre salive. Comme le-

— Comme le Shérif, oui. C'est mon père, je réponds d'une voix neutre, intérieurement amusé par la réaction du brun. C'est la première fois que je le vois si intimidé.

Un « .DIEU ! » retentit un peu plus loin suivit de plusieurs éclats de rire et j'hausse les sourcils en voyant Derek regarder le ciel d'un air blasé. Faut croire que je suis pas le seul à qui les dieux répondent pas…

— Bon c'est pas que cette petite conversation m'ennuie, mais j'ai besoin que tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, tu sais, après que tu m'ait laissé en plan…, je lui lance avec un sourire froid.

Il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Il me regarde avec des yeux tristes et je suis à deux doigts de flancher et de venir lui faire un câlin.

— Stiles, je-

— Ta déposition, Derek, je le coupe en faisant semblant de lire la fiche qui se trouve sous mes yeux.

Les yeux tristes se transforment en yeux de chien battu et je grogne intérieurement parce que franchement c'est pas du jeu. Il finit par soupirer cependant et retrouve l'expression renfrognée qui le caractérise.

— Lorsqu'on était en train d'attendre au cinéma, j'ai reçu un sms de Cora. Elle disait qu'elle avait oublié un truc à la librairie et qu'elle avait besoin d'y passer quelque minute. Je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer un autre sms pour me prévenir quand elle était à la maison, juste au cas où. C'est une règle chez nous. Toujours dire où nous somme afin d'être sûr que tout le monde est bien en sécurité. Quand on est sorti du cinéma, elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au…dernier moment. Pour ma défense j'ai été quelque peu distrait…, dit-il tout en marmonnant la dernière phrase.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça a pu te revenir à un moment pareil…c'est assez perturbant en fait, je lui réponds avec un sourire moqueur.

Il grimace.

— …Donc ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi ? je lui demande, après quelque secondes de silence en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il relève la tête brusquement.

— Q-quoi ? Non ! lance-t-il en me regardant d'un air confus.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux tout en soupirant, me demandant intérieurement ce que je suis en train de foutre. C'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Je croyais que je devais être professionnel et faire comme si j'en avais rien à faire ? Tu parles. C'est râpé.

— Merde, Stiles. Je- tu….tu ne te rends pas compte de- je voulais vraiment. C'est la première fois que-

— Wow, respire ! Je m'exclame en le voyant galérer. C'est bon, c'est pas grave tu sais. Tu t'inquiétais pour ta sœur, je comprends. Je dis pas que je suis pas en colère, parce que ça serait mentir, je lui dit d'un ton détaché, mais je comprends.

Voilà, tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable quand tu veux. Réponse clair, concise, mature.

…

— Merde ! Ça faisait longtemps que je le voulais ce putain de baiser ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un et que ça me fait aussi flipper en même temps et toi, toi espèce de connard insensible, tu oses te barrer alors que t'es à deux putain de centimètre de mon nez ! Je lui lance brusquement en faisant les cents pas.

Bon, on repassera pour le côté « raisonnable »

— Désolé, souffle-t-il penaud.

Je m'arrête une seconde avant de m'avancer vers lui brusquement. Il me regarde approcher nerveusement et je reprends la parole, parce que je n'en ai certainement pas fini avec lui.

— Tu m'agaces, Derek. C'était si dur que ça de me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour ta sœur ?! Merde, j'aurais compris ! Au lieu de ça j'ai passé tout mon temps à t'insulter de tous les noms alors que t'étais en train de te faire attaquer par un putain de loup et que tu aurais pu être grièvement blessé putain ! Et ça m'énerve parce que je peux pas rester énervé contre toi dans ces conditions ! Alors que tu le mérites ! Je m'écrie en enfonçant mon index dans sa poitrine pour appuyer mes propos.

— Désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois en attrapant doucement ma main, qui est toujours en train de le maltraiter.

—Sale psychopathe !

Il hausse un sourcil et j'hausse les épaules.

— Je n'ai plus vraiment d'arguments.

—Je vois, me répond-t-il avec un micro-sourire, ses mains venant enserrer ma taille. Alors peut-être que tu pourrais juste accepter mes excuses ?

— Humph.

— Je suis désolé, Stiles, me souffle-t-il encore une fois, le visage sérieux et les yeux sincères.

Il est déjà pardonné depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je le laisse juste mariner un peu parce que je suis fourbe et quelqu'un de vraiment peu fréquentable.

— …Très bien, je bougonne d'un ton réticent alors que son visage s'éclaire.

— Bien, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, me collant contre son torse pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, là tout de suite.

Qu-

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes avant même que j'ai pu formuler ma pensée et je bugge une seconde avant de réaliser ce qui est vraiment en train de passer.

BORDEL DE MERDE !

ENFIN !

Je sens ses mains agripper ma veste de fonction alors que je réponds à son baiser. Je viens agripper sa nuque d'une de mes mains afin de le rapprocher encore plus de moi et il grogne de plaisir. Je retiens un gémissement quand il me mordille la lèvre inférieure et je demande l'entrée à sa bouche en passant ma langue sur les siennes. Il me l'accorde immédiatement et cette fois je gémis quand nos langues se touchent et s'entremêlent enfin. Je sens le désir s'infiltrer dans tout mon corps et se loger dans mon bas-ventre alors que le baiser se fait plus passionné. Derek gémit à son tour quand mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau et je n'ai jamais été aussi excité en sentant des muscles rouler sous mes doigts.

Bordel.

Je me résigne en mettant fin au baiser quand l'air vient à manquer et je fixe Derek, pantelant et plus débraillé que jamais. Je sais que j'ai les joues rouges. Je sens aussi le début d'une érection pointer le bout de son nez et merde, j'arrive même pas à m'en soucier. Nan, tout ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les yeux noircis de désir du brun échevelé qui me tient dans ses bras.

— Il faudrait vraiment que je prenne ta déposition maintenant, je lance d'un ton absent en sentant le dossier pendre mollement dans ma main. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà tombé par terre en fait.

Je suis quand même censé bosser moi.

— Il faudrait…, répond-il distraitement, la voix rauque. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur mes lèvres boursouflées et je frissonne tout en sentant la pointe de désir refaire surface.

Quand je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres deux secondes plus tard, je lui mords la lèvre pour me venger. Il grogne et j'en profite pour approfondir le baiser. C'est de sa faute aussi, c'est lui qui a commencé.

Et puis…la déposition peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus, non ?

* * *

Voilààààà

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pas trop eu la rage quand ils se sont pas embrassés,buéhé. Si c'est le cas je pense que je me suis rattrapée sur la fin, non ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J'arrivais pas à savoir si ça rendait bien...enfin bon à vous de me dire haha !

A bientôt,

Orpheo :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Hey,

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps et que certains m'ont demandé si j'arrêtais cette histoire. Ce n'est pas le cas, je prévois vraiment de la finir vous savez. Je sais que c'est long et que c'est relou mais franchement je vais vous avouer que j'ai pas vu ces derniers mois passer et que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps pour me poser et écrire.

Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 9 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

La suite de Escmap arrive bientôt aussi, je suis désolée ça fait encore plus de temps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'update et j'en ai bien conscience, mon dieu je suis une catastrophe xD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'ambiance est étrange ce matin. Tout le service est silencieux, le genre de silence assourdissant que je déteste et qui me donne la bougeotte. Le bruit des machines en devient infernal tant il ressort et je suis à deux doigts d'arracher la prise du téléphone pour qu'il cesse enfin de sonner. La migraine ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je me suis levé et j'ai encore plus de mal à me concentrer que d'habitude ce qui concrètement revient à dire que mon niveau d'attention avoisine les zéro.

Quoique, j'ai peut-être atteint les négatifs…

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends une flopée d'injures provenir d'un peu plus loin. Parrish est en train de batailler avec la photocopieuse et si j'en crois les mots doux qu'il lui lance, Predator -comme je la surnomme affectueusement dans ma tête- est encore en train de faire des siennes. Je compatis, vraiment. Cette machine est déjà agaçante en temps normal mais sans une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle devient carrément infernale.

Et Parrish n'a pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil puisqu'il l'a passée dans le centre-ville à rassurer tous les habitants, à prendre les dépositions des témoins…et à interrompre ma séance de pelotage avec un certain beau brun.

Pile quand ça devenait intéressant en plus. Je le déteste.

…

En fait non parce qu'il est difficile de détester un mec aussi gentil. Mec gentil qui a promis de ne rien dire au paternel sur ce qu'il a vu, ce qui est énorme quand on sait que les trois quarts du poste sont des commères invétérées qui adorent se mêler de ma vie et la rapporter à mon père. Et ce depuis ma tendre enfance.

Bien entendu, mes pensées s'égarent vers Derek et les baisers que nous avons échangés. Avec la fatigue, ça me parait si loin que j'ai encore du mal à me dire que ça s'est réellement passé. Seulement vu les regards que Parrish me lance toutes les dix minutes, cela ne fait aucun doute. D'autant plus que les souvenirs restent très net… surtout le moment incroyablement étrange où Derek a commencé à frotter ses mains sur mon visage. Pas de manière sensuelle, non. Juste comme s'il étalait de la crème invisible. J'ai pas compris –je ne comprend toujours pas d'ailleurs- et mes questions sont toutes restées sans réponses vu qu'il a pas ouvert la bouche pendant tout le processus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a semblé satisfait quand il a terminé et qu'il est parti rejoindre sa famille après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Derek est fan des contacts physiques chelous.

—… Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait sourire comme ça mais j'espère que ce ne sont pas les dossiers que tu es en train de lire parce que ça voudrait dire que tu as encore plus de problèmes que ce que je pensais.

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard amusé d'Allison. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux quand mon esprit abruti par le sommeil comprend enfin sa phrase et mon regard tombe sur les photos qu'on a prises du corps des victimes. Je grimace et lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la brune rire doucement.

Merde, j'arrive vraiment pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Je soupire et m'affale contre le dossier de la chaise tout en me massant les tempes. J'hésite franchement à aller chercher ce qui serait mon troisième café de la matinée mais la fatigue me rend feignant et l'idée de me déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine me fait soupirer de lassitude.

— La nuit a vraiment été difficile, hein ?

Je retire les mains de mon visage et jette un regard à ma coéquipière dont la voix est étrangement hésitante. Personne n'a vraiment pris le temps de transmettre les détails des événements de la nuit à ceux qui étaient en congés. L'essentiel a été abordé : les deux attaques, les morts et les hypothèses émises à propos du comportement anormalement agressif des loups mais à part ça beaucoup de choses, de questions et d'angoisses sont restées inavouées.

Je suis sur le point de sortir une réplique afin de faire disparaitre la lueur inquiète des yeux de mon amie quand la porte du bureau de mon père s'ouvre. Le bruit résonne étrangement dans les locaux silencieux et tout le monde se tourne dans sa direction, moi le premier. J'ai cherché à lui parler depuis que je suis arrivé il y a deux heures mais il est resté enfermé dans son bureau et a demandé à Diana de faire en sorte qu'on ne le dérange pas.

Cet isolement n'est jamais bon signe et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis aussi fébrile. Si ma nuit a été difficile, je sais que celle de mon père a été deux fois pire et ça m'étonnerait que ça s'arrange dans les prochains jours.

— L'enterrement des officiers Mayers et Smith aura lieu lundi matin. Je compte sur votre présence à tous afin de soutenir leurs familles.

Bordel, l'ambiance était déjà pas tip-top mais là on vient d'atteindre un tout nouveau level.

— Des nouvelles de Tom ? Je demande sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Merde ce silence est juste insupportable. Je sais qu'on est censé compatir et tout le reste mais je ne pense pas que se morfondre pendant dix ans soit vraiment la meilleure solution. Il vaut mieux garder son énergie pour faire quelque chose d'utile, comme trouver où se cachent ces putains de loups et comprendre pourquoi ils ont décidé de buter tout le monde.

Mon père secoue la tête et je grimace parce que cela n'est pas bon signe. J'avais espéré que Tom reprenne connaissance afin de lui poser des questions mais je pense que je peux abandonner l'idée.

Je vais devoir chercher une autre piste.

Mon père repart juste après cette déclaration et je retourne à mes dossiers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cherche encore là-dedans alors que je les ai déjà lus des dizaines de fois. Il n'y a rien dans ces dossiers, que dalle ! Pas d'indice sur la localisation des loups, pas de raisons concernant leur comportement inhabituellement agressif, on a même pas de descriptions précises bordel de merde !

Je pousse un cri rageur tout en refermant le dossier avec une force inutile. J'entends Ally soupirer et je lui jette un regard noir auquel elle ne fait que répondre en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ce n'est pas en s'énervant sur tes dossier que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Pourquoi tu n'accompagnes pas l'équipe qui va sillonner la forêt cette après-midi ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment plus trop depuis que je leur ai demandé de m'aider à sortir ma jeep du bourbier dans laquelle je l'avais mise –littéralement.

— Ah oui, répond-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, la fois où tu as voulu te rendre sur une scène de crime à laquelle tu n'étais pas assigné et que tu as pensé que passer par je cite « le charmant petit chemin de terre » te permettrait d'y aller discrètement.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine avant de répondre en grommelant :

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'avait interdit d'y aller.

— Peut-être parce que tu n'étais en fonction que depuis une semaine et que ton père ne voulait pas que tu te charges d'une affaire de meurtre alors que tu sortais juste de l'université ? réplique-t-elle en fixant ses ongles, l'air de rien.

Je balaye son argument d'un geste de la main avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle page de recherche sur mon ordinateur. La barre est déjà remplie d'onglets qui traitent tous plus ou moins du même sujet : les loups. Certains se concentrent sur l'animal en lui-même, d'autres sur ses habitats et d'autres se focalisent sur l'histoire et l'évolution de l'espèce à travers les siècles. Quelques-uns s'égarent même un petit peu et concernent des sites sur les mythes en relation avec ces animaux. Mythes comme celui du loup-garou ou encore du dieu égyptien.

De façon tout à fait étonnante je me retrouve sur un site sur les légendes celtes 20 minutes plus tard.

Parce que c'est logique.

...Et super intéressant ! Je veux dire rien que les druides : ces mecs étaient à la fois ministres du culte, théologiens, philosophes, gardien du Savoir et de la Sagesse, historiens, juristes mais aussi conseillers militaires du roi et de la classe guerrière... genre ils pesaient dans le milieu !

— Stiles ?

…Y'en a même un qui a provoquer la mort d'un émissaire qui a parlé sans permission parce que « Nul ne parle avant le roi, mais le roi ne parle pas avant son druide. »

Woah, ils déconnaient pas…

— Stilinski !

Je sursaute et regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Jordan regarder mon écran les sourcils haussés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je m'empresse de fermer les fenêtres qui ne concernent en rien mon travail et me tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

— J'enquête !

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu et vu le pouffement qui s'élève derrière mon écran, je ne suis vraiment pas convaincant.

— Tu n'es pas censé enquêter Stiles, j'attends toujours la déposition de Derek Hale. Tu sais le mec que tu étais en train d'em-

— Ok ok ! Je le fais immédiatement ! Je m'écris en jetant un regard autours de nous afin de voir si quelqu'un écoute notre conversation. Personne.

À part Allison.

Qui me regarde avec les yeux plissés.

Merde.

Parrish s'en va avec un sourire satisfait, la cause étant clairement le regard que me lance ma coéquipière. Le fourbe. Il l'a fait exprès.

Il n'a pas fait un pas en dehors de la pièce qu'Ally glisse sa chaise jusqu'à moi. Je déglutis alors qu'elle pose ses mains croisées sur le bureau. Je lui lance ce que j'espère être la moue la plus innocente jamais effectuée.

Mais encore une fois, l'espoir c'est de la connerie. Je peux même pas rivaliser avec mon meilleur ami sur ce plan-là et il a la mâchoire de traviole alors...

...À moins que ça soit ça le truc.

— Stiles, j'aurais une petite question...

Son sourire n'a rien d'un sourire, il ressemble plus à une grimace de folle furieuse et je m'enfonce dans ma chaise discrètement.

—...Je t'écoute? Je couine plus qu'autre chose parce que je sens que mon heure a sonnée et que je ne peux rien faire pour y échapper.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Parrish vient de prononcer le prénom du mec avec qui tu es sorti hier dans la même phrase que déposition ?

— Eh bien, c'est très simple... Euh...

— N'essaye pas de trouver une excuse Stilinski ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer l'agrafeuse !

Je la regarde d'un air horrifié avant d'attraper l'objet en question et de le mettre hors de sa portée - et comme on est jamais trop sûr, cela veut dire qu'il atterrit dans mon pantalon-

Elle fait une grimace dégoutée et je croise les bras d'un air satisfait.

Allison ouvre ensuite la bouche- surement pour me menacer encore une fois - mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

— Derek et moi on sortait du cinéma, il m'a laissé en plan parce – pour une raison que j'ai la flemme d'expliquer puis mon père m'a appelé pour me mettre au courant de la situation et me demander d'aller au centre-ville pour prendre la déposition des témoins de l'attaque.

— Et Derek qui venait de te lâcher en plein rendez-vous était l'un des témoins ? devine-t-elle avec un air pensif.

— En gros, c'est ça.

— Et ?

— Comment ça « et » ?

— Eh bien ça ne me dit pas où vous en êtes tous les deux ? répond-elle en haussant les sourcils t. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… d'intéressant après ça ?

Je frissonne en entendant son intonation. C'est pour cette raison que je ne parle que rarement de mes relations avec mes amies. Parce qu'elles se souviennent alors soudainement que je suis gay et veulent m'emmener en virée shopping ou me faire essayer leurs nouveaux smoothies saveur conneries des bois…

Autant dire que j'exècre ça.

Je préfère largement la bière. Et les jeux vidéo. Et les frites… Bref je m'égare.

—… On s'est seulement dit au revoir, je réponds en haussant les épaules

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. J'ai seulement omis de lui préciser la manière dont cela s'est fait mais je-

— Ils se sont embrassés.

Je sursaute parce que je n'ai pas entendu Jordan arriver et entends la brune pousser une exclamation qui, je l'espère, reflète sa surprise et non pas sa joie quant à l'évolution de ma vie amoureuse.

Parrish est un traitre et je le déteste.

— Tu es un traitre et je te déteste, je marmonne dans sa direction. L'enfoiré ne fait que sourire d'avantage tandis que ma coéquipière me tire par la manche afin que je réponde à ses innombrables questions.

Qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

— On doit se remettre au travail Ally ! je la coupe en m'arrachant à sa prise et en lui tournant le dos.

— C'est étrange comme ta conscience professionnelle fait subitement apparition maintenant alors qu'elle brille par son absence depuis des années.

— Je suis quelqu'un de très professionnel, je réponds en faisant semblant de me concentrer sur mon écran.

— Oui, bien sûr tu n'es pas du tout le genre de personne qui fait des constructions avec ses stylos, des avions en papier avec les brouillons et des photos de son visage avec la photocopieuse, excuse-moi je dois confondre…

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à son sarcasme mais elle me devance :

— Dis-moi où tu en es dans ta relation avec Mr. parpaing ! m'ordonne-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Oh mon dieu mais c'est qu'elle en deviendrait agressive… Lydia a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

—… Sinon ? Je demande distraitement tout en continuant à taper le rapport que je dois rendre à Mr Jordan Traitrise

— Oh eh bien j'irais lui demander directement… puisqu'il est là.

Je tourne la tête si vite que j'entends mes os craquer et tombe sur le sourire machiavélique de la diablesse qui me sert de coéquipière. Elle est gracieusement affalée – oui il semblerait que ça soit possible pour certaines personnes qui ne s'appellent pas Stiles Stilinski – sur sa chaise et tend son index dans la direction de l'accueil. Je fais tourner mon siège à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber dans la manœuvre et me fige.

Il est bien là, le con.

Aussi grand, brun et sexy qu'à son habitude, il discute tranquillement avec Diana comme si sa présence dans l'établissement ne dérogeait pas à toutes les règles établies par les créateurs des relations humaines.

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?

— Te voir peut-être ? me lance la brune qui semble franchement se réjouir de mes problèmes.

Eh merde, j'ai encore parlé à voix haute.

Derek tourne la tête dans notre direction et je vois Ally lui faire un signe de la main du coin de l'œil. Est-ce qu'elle est devenue folle ?! À ce rythme tout le bâtiment va savoir qu'on le connait et bientôt ils vont se mettre à réfléchir et se demander pourquoi le mec sexy de l'accueil fixe le fils de leur bien aimé shérif puis ils se souviendront que je suis gay et BAM, leur esprit d'investigation surdéveloppé va en arriver à la conclusion suivante :

Le petit garçon adoré de leur patron préféré trempe son biscuit avec un inconnu à la mine patibulaire et au physique particulièrement avantageux.

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas puisque mon biscuit reste incroyablement sec.

Eeeeet cette image est clairement dérangeante.

Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite sur le brun qui se dirige dans notre direction. Je lui attrape la manche dans le but de le tirer dans la direction inverse et il me suit en soupirant.

Une fois que je suis certain que nous ne serons pas entendus, je le lâche et le fixe en croisant les bras d'un air que j'espère intimidant (même si, honnêtement, je n'ai pas trop d'espoir).

Malgré la faible lumière de la pièce, je remarque qu'il hausse les sourcils.

— Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici comme ça.

Ses sourcils sont maintenant froncés et je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Comment refroidir l'atmosphère en deux secondes chrono…

— Pardon ?

Sa voix est froide, sa posture défensive et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est énervé, vexé peut-être ?... Merde et mon père qui me répète tout le temps que je n'ai aucun tact, je pense que j'ai saisi pourquoi maintenant.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tout le poste soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre nous - surtout pas mon père - parce qu'ils vont devenir intrusifs et vont me poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles je ne saurais pas répondre puisque je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes exactement ! Je balance d'une traite tout en agitant les bras.

Ses traits se détendent et toute trace de colère disparait pour laisser place à une expression confuse.

Ok, je l'ai perdu.

— Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

Je me retiens à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel, parce que son air perdu le rend adorable mais merde, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Je prends le temps de respirer un bon coup pour dénouer le nœud qui me tord l'estomac. Je n'aime pas ce genre de discussions. Trop Sérieuses, trop…intimes.

— Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Je lui réponds.

Il se fige et je m'agite.

— Oh.

Silence.

J'attends un peu, dans l'espoir qu'il trouve autre chose à dire parce que là franchement ça craint du boudin. Bordel.

— Je pensais que ce serait évident… après hier soir.

— Qu'est-ce qui est censé être évident ?! On s'est embrassé, tu m'as frotté le visage avec tes grosses paluches et puis tu t'es barré avec ta famille en me disant « à demain » comme si c'était tout à fait normal ! Je m'exclame en m'agitant dans tous les sens.

Merde, je me suis cassé la tête à essayer de lire entre les lignes pendant tout le reste de la nuit mais ça n'a pas fonctionné parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lignes putain de merde !

— Ton collègue nous avait surpris, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de te laisser travailler…-répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le « à demain » était assez clair à mes yeux.

— Comment ça « clair » ?! Nan mais tu te fous de moi ? On est voisin Derek ! Voisins ! On allait forcément se voir aujourd'hui ça ne voulait rien dire !

Sa grimace serait presque comique si je n'étais pas aussi frustré. Je me mords le bout du pouce et l'entends soupirer.

Le silence s'installe pendant de longues secondes.

— Je veux être avec toi.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Il me fixe sans ciller, les traits détendus et avec dans ses yeux un léger doute qui fait rater un battement à mon cœur.

DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, ABRUTI. ON DIRAIT QU'IL VA NOUS FAIRE UNE SYNCOPE.

— Moi aussi. Je veux être en couple. Avec toi, je veux dire. Je veux qu'on soit un couple. Je balbutie tout en m'agitant à nouveau.

— Ok.

— Bien.

Nos yeux ne se quittent pas pendant un moment et l'atmosphère change subitement.

Putain.

D'un geste instinctif, je l'attrape par le col de son pull et le tire vers moi tandis qu'il pose sa main sur ma joue en deux secondes ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, chaudes et impétueuses. Le baiser se fait passionné et je passe ma main sous son haut alors qu'il empoigne l'une de mes fesses de sa main libre. Le contact nous fait soupirer et nos bassins se pressent l'un contre l'autre…

— Bordel de merde ! s'écrie le brun en s'écartant brutalement.

Je le regarde, choqué par sa réaction. (Je sais que je suis pas un spécialiste mais je pensais pourtant que je me débrouillais bien, au vu de ses réactions précédente.)

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je suis la direction que pointe son index et tombe sur la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon.

Il me faut deux longues secondes pour intégrer les différentes informations.

— OH MON DIEU ! Je m'écrie, horrifié, tout en plongeant la main dans mon uniforme pour en sortir l'agrafeuse que j'ai eu le malheur de mettre là il y a quelques minutes.

Les yeux de Derek sont ronds comme des billes. Ce qui pourrait être comique - mais qui ne l'est pas parce que je viens de sortir une putain d'agrafeuse de mon futal et qu'il va penser que j'ai des trips chelous !

— Merde. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais foutue là !

— Quoi ? couine-t-il. Enfin, il ne couine pas vraiment, parce que c'est Derek mais on en est pas loin.

— Merde, merde, merde. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je lance tout en agitant les bras devant moi, l'agrafeuse toujours à la main.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ? me demande-t-il et il a l'air à la fois morbidement intrigué et horrifié.

— Je l'ai mise dans mon pantalon pour qu'elle soit hors de portée d'Allison, qui me menaçait avec.

Silence.

— OK. On va décréter que cette situation est normale.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Je devrais retourner travailler, je dis tout en tapotant l'agrafeuse sur la paume de ma main.

Il hoche la tête :

— Il vaudrait mieux, je dois passer voir ton père de toute façon et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée. Laura m'attend-

— Mon père, comment ça mon père ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'y vais pas pour lui dire que nous sortons ensembles, Stiles, j'ai juste besoin de savoir quand je pourrais à nouveau accéder à ma librairie.

— Oh. Donc tu venais pas me voir ?

Merde, ma déception est clairement audible. Je suis pathétique.

Il secoue la tête, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

— Je croyais qu'on devait être discret ?

— Eh bien oui ! Mais-

Il me coupe en m'embrassant doucement et je fronce les sourcils, prêt à lui dire que sa tactique ne m'empêchera pas de m'exprimer mais il prend la parole avant que j'ai le temps de formuler ma phrase.

— Ah et pour quelqu'un qui veut rester discret, me trainer dans le commissariat et m'enfermer avec toi dans le cagibi n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, ose-t-il me dire avec les sourcils haussés.

Je regarde autour de nous et remarque qu'en effet, nous sommes dans le cagibi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la lumière me semblait si diffuse maintenant…

Merde. On repassera, pour la discrétion.

Je gémis tout en posant mon front sur son épaule et je le sens rire silencieusement contre moi.

— Tu viens diner chez moi ce soir ? me demande-t-il en posant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos.

Le rire de l'oncle Peter résonne dans mon esprit et je grimace.

— Personne ne sera là, ajoute-t-il rapidement.

Je souris contre le tissu de son haut et sa prise se renforce sur mes côtes. Il soupire doucement et j'aime penser que c'est parce qu'il se sent bien.

— Ok.

On reste dans cette position encore un petit moment. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir se défaire de cette étreinte. En tout cas, moi j'ai pas envie, je suis bien là. Malheureusement, nous sommes sur mon lieu de travail et il serait préférable que personne ne nous trouve là, pour diverses raisons.

— Allez, sortons vite de là, je finis par marmonner tout en m'écartant à regret. Je l'embrasse doucement une dernière fois avant de me tourner pour entrouvrir la porte.

— Il n'y a personne, tu peux y aller, me chuchote le brun.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Stiles vas-y avant que quelqu'un arrive vraiment ! gronde-t-il en me poussant.

— Ok, ok ! Je bougonne tout en sortant de la pièce. Il me suit à une certaine distance et après un regard autours de nous, il m'empoigne le visage et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin. L'enfoiré.

Putain, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être redevenu un ado de quinze ans.

Ally me regarde arriver avec un sourire amusé. Je la questionne du regard et m'installe devant mon ordinateur. Elle glisse un mot vers moi.

«_Tu devrais remettre un peu d'ordre dans tes cheveux et défroisser ton uniforme si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu t'es envoyé en l'air au bureau _ »

Je m'empresse d'aplatir mes cheveux et de lisser mes vêtements tout en regardant autours de moi comme un cinglé. Je prends ensuite une minute pour répondre à la brune qui fait semblant de travailler.

_« Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air ! »_

« _Quel gâchis…_ »

Je l'entends rire derrière l'écran et je secoue la tête avec un sourire.

* * *

La journée est passée tellement lentement que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans de plus en me levant de ma chaise. Je me suis occupé de la paperasse toute l'après-midi et j'ai attendu avec impatience que l'équipe de recherche rentre de son expédition dans la forêt.

Bredouille.

Aucunes traces. Les chiens tournent en rond sans trouver de piste. Pas de carcasses d'animaux. Rien.

Bordel, ça ressemble de plus en plus à une mauvaise blague.

Sauf que des gens meurent et que ce n'est pas drôle.

(Merci Stiles pour ce commentaire aussi inutile qu'inintéressant.)

Je soupire tout en sortant de ma jeep. Le vent est glacial ce soir et je m'empresse de fermer mon sweat. Il fait nuit déjà et je m'amuse à souffler pour regarder l'air se condenser (bonjour, j'ai huit ans et demi). Un léger sourire éclot sur mes lèvres quand je pense au fait que je vais passer la soirée avec un certain brun.

Je marche d'un bon pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, pressé d'être au chaud quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je m'arrête instinctivement et tend l'oreille.

Juste le bruit du vent, des feuilles qui se froissent et ma respiration.

Comme j'ai regardé beaucoup trop de films d'horreur, je me remets en marche mais à reculons cette fois parce que se faire attaquer par derrière franchement, ça fait tellement noob et ma fierté ne le supporterait pas.

J'arrive à la porte sans problèmes mais toujours avec cette impression d'être épié qui ne veut pas me lâcher. Je tape le code et rentre sans tarder. Le hall de l'immeuble est lumineux et bien chauffé. Je me détends un peu et rentre dans l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton et m'adosse à la paroi, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'entrée.

Alors que les portes se ferment, je perçois un mouvement dehors. Il fait bien trop noir pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, juste ce mouvement furtif et je sens mes poils s'hérisser.

Les portes sont closes au moment où j'essaie d'en voir d'avantage et je me passe la main sur le visage.

Ok, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des films d'horreurs. Je deviens parano et franchement j'ai assez de problèmes mentaux comme ça.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et je jette un regard sur le pallier, parce que ça sert à rien, je suis déjà parano en vrai. Rien d'inhabituel. Je fais quelques pas en direction de mon appartement avant de me souvenir que je dine avec mon petit-ami ce soir. Yup, mon libraire sexy rien qu'à moi.

Un sourire à la con aux lèvres, je frappe à la porte de son appartement.

La porte s'ouvre sur Laura et son joli sourire.

Ok, pourquoi je sens que je me suis fait rouler sur le programme ?

— Bonjour Stiles. Rentre je t'en prie, me dit-elle gentiment. Je lui souris en retour parce que merde son sourire est contagieux.

Je me dirige vers le salon qui est dans un bordel pas possible contrairement à la dernière fois où je suis venu ici. Ce qui remonte à deux semaines. Putain. Du linge traine partout, sur le canapé, sur le sol, sur le comptoir de la cuisine… sérieusement ? Bien entendu, le linge est accompagné de jouets pour enfants. La poubelle qui traine dans un coin est pleine à ras bord de cartons à pizza et autres plats à emporter. Mes yeux tombent finalement dans les perles marron de Malia qui est assise sur le canapé, entre un pull en laine blanc et une écharpe bleue. Elle a repris son manège flippant qui est de ne pas me lâcher du regard et je lui souris mollement.

— Ne fais pas attention au bordel, s'il te plait. Derek va péter une durite. Il avait demandé à Cora et Isaac de ranger mais… comme tu peux le voir, ils ne l'ont pas fait, lance Laura avec une grimace alors qu'elle tente maladroitement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Je remarque alors la panière à moitié remplie, les jouets qui sont empilés dans un coin et je me dis qu'elle a dû essayer de ranger avant que j'arrive.

Elle me tourne le dos et j'en profite pour ramasser deux ou trois affaires et les mettre dans la dite panière.

— Je n'étais pas là cette après-midi sinon tu peux me croire qu'ils auraient rangés ! grogne-t-elle soudainement.

Je sursaute devant son brusque changement de ton et des frissons remontent le long de ma colonne verticale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette femme me fait me sentir tout petit, comme un vulgaire insecte qu'elle pourrait écraser d'une seconde à l'autre et ma tendance paranoïaque n'aime pas trop ça.

— Désolé, ajoute-t-elle une seconde plus tard en me regardant étrangement.

Cette femme est effrayante.

Je ris nerveusement et continue de ranger avec elle en silence sous le regard pesant de Malia.

Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais ma soirée.

— Et, hum… Derek n'est pas là ? je finis tout de même par demander.

Elle relève la tête, une chaussette dans une main, une peluche dans l'autre et me souris à nouveau. Et voilà que je lui souris en retour sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

— Il est sorti avec les autres, un truc à régler à la maison… mais ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant. Ils ramènent de quoi diner en passant.

Oh. Ok. Donc on dine tous ensembles. Génial. Haha.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et continue de ranger, ranger est rassurant. Et puis ça me permet de m'occuper les mains, ce qui n'est pas négligeable quand on est en compagnie de gens intimidants comme les Hales.

Malia finit par descendre du canapé avec plus d'adresse que je n'aurais jamais. Elle me rejoint, toujours sans un mot et se met alors à ranger les jouets que j'allais ramasser. Je lui fait un grand sourire pour la remercier et elle baisse la tête brusquement tout en courant jusqu'au coffre qui se trouve à côté du meuble télé.

Hey, mais depuis quand y'a une télévision ici ?

J'entends un éclat de rire derrière moi. Laura est en train de vider le comptoir afin qu'il ressemble de nouveau à un comptoir et elle s'exclame avec un sourire en coin :

— On a forcé Derek à en acheter une. Mon frère a horreur des écrans et préfère mourir étouffé par tout le papier qui s'amoncèle dans sa chambre mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Il a vite compris que s'il voulait être un minimum tranquille, il fallait qu'il fasse des concessions.

J'ai encore parlé sans m'en rendre compte à ce que je vois.

— Ce ne fut pas très difficile cependant, il a la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci, ajoute-t-elle les yeux brillants (d'amusement, je suppose).

Je me sens rougir devant le sous-entendu et me remet à ranger tout en me raclant la gorge nerveusement.

JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI JE SUIS AUSSI GÊNÉ BORDEL.

— Alors comme ça tu es le fils du shérif ?

J'acquiesce distraitement tout en aidant Malia à mettre sa construction en Lego dans la caisse sans la détruire. La petite me répond par un sourire timide et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Elle est plutôt mignonne quand elle ne me fixe pas de façon effrayante.

— Ҫa ne doit pas être facile pour lui en ce moment…

J'hausse les épaules.

— Ce n'est facile pour personne, tout le monde a peur maintenant mais ouais, il est quelque peu surmené par les événements.

— Et toi Stiles, tu es effrayé ? demande-t-elle alors, d'une voix hésitante qui sonne étrange chez elle.

J'arrête de m'agiter une seconde et me tourne à nouveau vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

— Effrayé ? Je secoue la tête avec un sourire sans joie. Nan, je ne suis pas effrayé. Je suis _frustré_. Je n'ai aucune piste, aucun indice pour résoudre cette affaire et ça m'agace parce que je tourne en rond sans rien pourvoir faire !

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de tordre la pauvre chaussette que je tiens dans les mains et cela me calme immédiatement. Je relève la tête que je ne me souviens pas avoir baissé et mes yeux rencontrent les orbes vertes de Laura, qui me fixe intensément, accoudée au comptoir à présent immaculé, la tête dans la main.

Le silence s'installe et je gigote mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant (qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à faire ça franchement ?). Malia s'est réinstallée sur le canapé et caresse doucement une peluche en forme de lapin.

— Je comprends mieux maintenant.

— Hein ? je réponds, bêtement.

Elle me fixe encore pendant quelques secondes avant de me sourire énigmatiquement. Je suis paumé et cela doit se refléter sur mon visage puisqu'elle rit silencieusement tout en se détournant pour continuer à ranger.

Bon je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux toujours courir pour avoir une réponse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaye encore de discuter avec ces gens, vu la migraine que ça me file.

Les minutes passent tandis que nous rangeons dans le silence, silence qui n'est pas tendu mais qui n'a rien d'agréable non plus. Cela a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec les regards de Malia et les mouvements parfois étrangement brusques de Laura.

Cet ours en peluche n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

— Malia, ma puce tu me passer le lego qui se trouve à côté de toi ?

La petite ne bouge pas d'un pouce et se contente juste de regarder sa cousine avec les sourcils froncés. Laura fronce les sourcils à son tour et je me tortille sur place parce que merde, la tension entre les deux est palpable. On dirait carrément deux animaux qui se jaugent et cette comparaison est aussi bizarre que ressemblante.

Puis finalement, Malia finit par capituler en grognant. Laura lui fit alors un grand sourire et la petite croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

— Je sais que tu voulais aller au cinéma mon cœur, mais… pas ce soir d'accord ? dit la plus grande en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Le geste apaise immédiatement Malia qui retourne à son occupation première, qui est de me fixer.

Donc le cinéma était bien prévu, finalement… Pourquoi les plans ont-ils changés si précipitamment ? ET pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression qu'on me cache quelque chose ? Laura allait dire autre chose à la fin mais elle s'est reprise et a choisi ces termes évasifs. Cela aurait pu être à cause de Malia mais j'ai senti son regard sur moi, c'est à moi qu'on ne veut pas dire la vérité.

C'est moi l'intrus, ici.

Mince, peut-être que je suis encore parano mais ce sentiment ne me quitte pas.

— Stiles ?

Je sors de mes pensées et me tourne vers la brune avec un air interrogateur.

— Je ne sais pas, tu semblais ailleurs alors je me demandais si ça allait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à ce moment-là avec fracas ce qui m'empêche de répondre.

—… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a dû faire un détour juste pour aller chercher de la bouffe, on a dû passer au moins dix fast-foods avant de rejoindre le centre-ville ! S'exclame une voix féminine.

— J'sais pas, Derek a grommelé un truc par rapport à une recommandation qu'on lui aurait faite, répond une autre voix, masculine cette fois. On peut aussi entendre un grognement, plus éloigné cette fois qui appartient au susnommé.

— Le « on » étant clairement Stiles, vu les oreilles cramoisies qu'arbore mon neveu préféré !

— La ferme.

Les autres s'esclaffent tout en enlevant leurs chaussures. Dans le salon, Laura rit silencieusement et je souris comme un débile parce qu'un Derek embarrassé est toujours très drôle –et adorable

— Oh, ne sors pas les crocs pour moi, garde-les aiguisés pour ceux qui nous attaquent, lance ensuite l'oncle psychopathe. Au son de sa voix, on sait qu'il sourit mais cela ne me rassure pas, surtout au vu des paroles qu'il est en train de proférer.

Attaque ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

— Hum, hum !

Je sursaute violement tandis que Laura s'avance vers l'entrée avec le visage fermé. Elle disparait et un silence s'installe. Jusqu'à ce que _quelqu'un_ laisse échapper un petit « oups », qui ne semble pas du tout sincère.

Après ça, le silence se brise avec le bruissement des sacs en papier, des vêtements qui se retirent et des pas qui se rapprochent. La tête de Derek apparait le premier, une expression étrange sur le visage. Mélange de nervosité, contentement, gêne et colère qui donne un mixe improbable. Il fait un pas dans ma direction avant de se rendre compte qu'il tient toujours le sac de nourritures. Il s'empresse alors de le poser sur le comptoir avant de venir me rejoindre.

— Hey, je sais qu'on était censé être que tous les deux ce soir mais Malia…

— C'est pas grave, je le coupe afin de ne pas avoir à entendre son mensonge. Il se trame quelque chose ici mais je n'ai pas envie de me pencher là-dessus pour le moment. Derek a cet effet calmant sur moi et je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose, surtout s'il me dissimule des informations importantes sur sa famille.

Il me regarde étrangement et je lui souris en espérant qu'il laisse tomber.

— Tu es sûr ? On peut toujours prendre nos parts et aller chez toi si tu préfères.

Derrière lui, Cora et Isaac déposent le reste des sacs dans la cuisine l'air de rien mais je sais qu'ils écoutent notre conversation. A vrai dire, je me sens épié de tout de part. Entre les regards insistants et les oreilles qui trainent, j'ai l'impression de devoir faire attention à tout ce que je dis et tout ce que je fais, cela me met mal à l'aise.

Derek semble le sentir puisque il reprend la parole tout en m'enlevant le pouce de la bouche. Pouce que j'étais en train de martyriser sans m'en rendre compte.

— On va aller chez toi.

L'atmosphère change après sa phrase et je suis encore plus nerveux, surtout quand la voix de Laura s'élève dans l'appartement silencieux. Tout le monde se tait. Isaac s'est même arrêté en plein mouvement.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont elle pose sa question mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Derek se tourne alors vers sa sœur, la mine fermée et j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques minutes en arrière, sauf que le brun a remplacé Malia et que l'échange de regard est encore plus oppressant pour ceux qui le regardent.

— Je préférerais que l'on reste ici tous ensembles, si tu veux bien.

Woah, les soirées en famille ça a l'air d'être un truc sérieux chez eux. C'est formulé comme une demande mais le ton de Laura évoque d'avantage l'ordre. Aucun des deux ne détourne le regard et je retiens mon souffle tout en appréhendant ce que va dire Derek.

— Vous mettez Stiles mal à l'aise.

Mise à part les deux bruns, le regard des autres convergent vers moi et je fronce les sourcils. Euh, s'ils pouvaient me laisser en dehors de ça, ça m'arrangerait.

Laura est surprise, je peux le voir. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble avoir pris la place de chef de la famille et ce malgré la présence de Peter. Et la hiérarchie a l'air d'être un peu trop prise au sérieux dans cette famille de fous.

— Je pense que Stiles peut très bien s'exprimer tout seul, réplique-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas tords. Derek se prend pour mon garde du corps ou quoi ? Je veux dire, sa famille est chelou, certes, elle me met parfois –souvent- mal à l'aise, je ne le nie pas non plus mais là on dirait qu'il est prêt à se jeter à la gorge de sa sœur à la moindre parole de travers.

— Stiles aimerait surtout qu'on arrête de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine tout en haussant les sourcils quand je les vois se tourner vers moi, surpris et probablement gênés de s'être ainsi donnés en spectacle. La tension redescend d'un coup et je souffle, soulagé. Je vois Isaac et Cora faire de même, derrière le comptoir. Peter a rejoint sa fille sur le canapé et lui caresse les cheveux. Cela pourrait être mignon s'il n'avait pas un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

— Désolé, marmonne alors Derek. Je tourne à nouveau mon attention vers lui et tapote son bras affectueusement.

— C'est rien grincheux, mais franchement tout ce drama m'a donné faim, d'autant plus que l'odeur des frites me fait saliver depuis que vous êtes arrivés. J'aimerais bien qu'on mange avant que ça soit froid si vous voulez bien, je lance en me tournant vers Laura à la fin de ma phrase. La jeune femme me fait ce qui s'apparente à un sourire d'excuse avant de taper dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

— Vous avez entendu notre invité ! s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres qui s'activent en moins de deux secondes.

Derek en profite pour se tourner vers moi avec ses yeux de chiens battus. Je me glisse entre ses bras et loge mon nez dans le creux de son coup.

— Je sais me défendre tout seul, abruti, je souffle avec un sourire amusé. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes à ma rescousse. De plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu te dispute avec ta sœur à cause de moi. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe ce soir et je vais être honnête, je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose…

Je sens le brun se tendre contre moi. Je passe ma main sur son bras doucement pour l'apaiser et continue de parler avant qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse pour rien.

— Je suis quelqu'un de curieux et méfiant, je pense que tu l'as compris maintenant mais je te promets de ne pas poser de questions, ni de faire mon enquête de mon côté…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure sans terminer ma phrase.

— …quelle est la condition ? demande-t-il avec hésitation tout en s'écartant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Il a peur, je peux le voir. Peur de ce que je pourrais lui demander, peur de ne pas pouvoir dire non peut-être ? Ou justement d'avoir à le faire, que ça se termine maintenant alors que ça vient à peine de commencer. Il tient à moi, je peux le deviner, surement plus qu'il ne le pensait et ça l'effraie. S'il savait à quel point ça peut m'effrayer moi aussi tous ces sentiments qui affluent dès que je le vois, cette envie irrépressible d'être avec lui.

— J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse toi aussi, je murmure tout en m'humidifiant les lèvres nerveusement. J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance Derek.

Les yeux verts ne cillent pas et il prend mon visage entre ses mains, doucement, comme une caresse.

— Tu peux.

Ce ne sont que deux mots mais je n'attendais pas plus du brun. Ce n'est pas son genre.

— Je te promets que je te raconterais tout un jour, mais…

— Pas tout de suite, j'ai saisi, je m'exclame avec un sourire plein de dents. Je suis soulagé. Je sais que ce ne sont que des paroles, qui peuvent très bien être brisées et pourtant je sais que Derek va tenir sa promesse. Ses yeux ne mentent pas- d'un autre côté, cela veut aussi dire que je dois tenir la mienne ce qui est tout de suite moins drôle- .

Il me sourit à son tour, doucement et mon cœur rate un battement, comme à chaque fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser et son sourire s'agrandit un instant avant qu'il réponde à mon baiser tout en m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte bien plus forte que la précédente.

— Eurk !

— Je crois que je vais vomir.

— Y'a des chambres là-haut sinon…

Derek met fin au baiser, les oreilles écarlates et j'éclate de rire tout en reprenant contact avec la réalité. Les autres membres de la famille me rejoignent bientôt, excepté le brun qui se ferme et grogne en s'éloignant de moi.

— Viens manger au lieu de rire bêtement, abruti. Lance-t-il d'un ton bourru tout en s'installant à côté des autres, sur le canapé. Mon rire redouble mais je m'exécute et prend place entre lui et Laura. La jeune femme se mord la lèvre avec un grand sourire et me tends mon repas. La vision des frites me fait saliver et je ne détourne le regard de ma barquette – celle, reconnaissable entre mille, du Food truck que je préfère- que lorsque je vois la main de Derek me prendre une des dites frites.

— Hey, je m'offusque en lui tapant la main. Pas touche, grincheux ! Ce sont mes frites.

— Que j'ai payées.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand, faussement outré et me tourne vers Laura qui observe notre échange d'un air amusé. J'entends Peter marmonner un peu plus loin mais je fais mine de ne pas entendre le « je suis _certain_ qu'il trouvera un moyen de te rembourser… » qu'il profère d'un ton lubrique.

— Lauraaaa, Derek me pique mes frites !

— Je croyais que tu savais te défendre tout seul ? réplique le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Sache qu'aucune aide n'est jamais de trop quand il s'agit de mes frites.

Derek me lance un sourire qui se veut insolent et plonge sa main dans ma barquette de frite avant que j'ai le temps de l'en empêcher.

— Derek, laisse tes grosses pattes en dehors de mon assiette, enfoiré !

— Stiles ! s'exclame Laura en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de Malia.

— Merde, pardon-euh, je veux dire, mince ! Je balbutie misérablement. Derek me sourit moqueusement alors que les autres rigolent comme des sagouins.

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je crie en pointant mon index vers le brun dont le sourire ne fait que s'agrandir.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es dit de jurer comme une charretier!

— Plus personne n'utilise cette expression depuis 1990, vieux schnoque.

Pour me venger, je lui vole ses frites à mon tour et il grogne. Je lui tire la langue et il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Oh mon dieu, mais prenez une chambre ! râle Cora qui est à moitié affalée sur Isaac. Ils sont installés sur le deuxième canapé et examinent ce qui semble être une pile de DVD.

— Moi j'aimerais bien savoir quand est-ce que vous allez finir par vous décider sur le programme ! rétorque Peter qui est d'avantage assis sur l'accoudoir que sur le fauteuil à cause de Malia qui a décidé de s'étaler sur toute la surface restante.

— Les DVD de Derek sont nuls, intervient Isaac.

— C'est vous qui les avez achetés.

— Avec ton argent, donc techniquement ce sont les tiens.

Seul un soupir leur répond et je ricane quand je vois le brun se passer la main sur le visage. Je continue de manger avant que Derek n'ait de nouveau la mauvaise idée de me piquer ma nourriture. Entouré du brun et de sa sœur, je suis plutôt bien installé même si je commence déjà à avoir trop chaud.

Faut croire qu'être un radiateur c'est dans les gênes.

Les minutes passent et nous terminons de manger tout en débâtant sur le choix du film. Malia s'impatiente, je m'ennuie, Derek s'endort à moitié, Laura est partie faire des cafés, Cora grogne et Isaac geigne. Peter s'est enfuit là-haut quelques minutes auparavant et ne semble pas pressé de redescendre.

Malia finit par se lever et se diriger vers la pile de DVD devant laquelle Cora et Isaac se disputent depuis un quart d'heure. Elle en prend un et marche jusqu'à moi pour me le tendre. J'hausse les sourcils mais elle ne dit rien. Mes yeux tombent alors sur le titre du dessin animé et je sais qu'un immense sourire a pris place sur mes lèvres !

— OH MON DIEU ! je m'écrie, faisant sursauter Derek. Faut qu'on regarde ça ! C'était genre mon dessin animé préféré quand j'étais gosse ! On le regardait tout le temps avec Scott ! je lance en montrant la boite à Derek.

A ma plus grande surprise, Derek se prend la tête dans les mains en grognant. Cora et Isaac se joignent à lui quand ils le voient faire et je cligne des yeux, abasourdi.

— NOOOOON, pas encoreeee ! nous parvient la voix étouffé de Peter qui semble avoir compris de quoi il en retourne et ce même s'il se trouve à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Laura revient avec des tasses fumantes et une moue déconfite. Je fronce les sourcils.

— Va falloir qu'on m'explique quel est le problème avec Balto.

Quatre paires d'yeux hantés se tournent vers moi.

* * *

— AAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Il s'avère que Malia a eu une légère passade où elle se prenait pour un loup. Littéralement. Elle mangeait sans les mains, aboyait, mordait les gens et ne parlait plus – bien qu'ils soient toujours en train de travailler sur ce point-.

Bien entendu, Balto est vite devenu son dessin animé préféré, pour des raisons évidentes. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le regarder tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Laura et Peter y mettent fin, car eux ne le supportait plus.

Ce qui est compréhensible.

Ils ont fait une petite entorse à la règle pour ce soir mais je vois bien qu'ils regrettent. Enfin, sauf Malia qui s'éclate toute seule, par terre devant l'écran. Personnellement je trouve ça adorable parce que c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi enthousiaste mais bon c'est surement parce que ce n'est que je n'ai pas eu à subir ça pendant des mois comme les autres.

Surtout qu'ils connaissent tous les dialogues par cœur maintenant. Je le sais parce que j'ai vu Derek les mimer sur ses lèvres avant que je lui fasse la remarque et qu'il se rembrunisse. Ce qui m'a fait bien rire, je dois bien l'admettre.

Là on arrive au moment du hurlement et Malia se fait une joie d'accompagner le chien-loup qui coure sur l'écran, au grand damne des autres occupants de la pièce. La petite lève la tête bien haute et hurle à plein poumons. Franchement, elle est douée, je fais presque pas la différence avec le son qui émane de la télévision.

Malia se tourne ensuite vers nous avec un air quémandeur. Je jette un air interrogateur à mon petit ami mais celui-ci fuit mon regard. Je plisse les yeux et change de cible. Laura est en train de secouer la tête négativement et la petite la regarde avec un visage triste qui me fait prendre la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

Les autres soupirent alors que Malia reprend son hurlement. Mes yeux alternent de la petite aux adultes alors que je tente de comprendre par moi-même.

…

Oh.

Un sourire vient manger la moitié de mon visage.

— AHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! je beugle à mon tour, d'une façon beaucoup moins harmonieuse que la petite qui pourtant s'arrête et me regarde avec un grand sourire. Les autres qui ont sursautés devant mon brusque éclat secouent la tête en riant.

— Allez, faites pas genre ! Je suis sûr que vous l'accompagnez à chaque fois, je lance tout en regardant Derek qui me fixe étrangement.

— AHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, reprend Malia, plus fort si c'est possible. J'éclate de rire et joins à nouveau ma voix avec la sienne.

Je donne des coups de coude au brun à mes côtés et après un soupir à fendre l'âme, Derek s'y met aussi ce qui transforme mon hurlement en un éclat de rire. Le brun me fusille du regard mais continue d'hurler avec sa cousine en m'ignorant. Isaac nous accompagne bientôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt les filles hurlent aussi.

Quelque secondes plus tard, la voix de Peter s'élève, un peu étouffée mais pourtant bien audible. Lorsque je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, je ferme les yeux et pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression étrange d'être entouré de loups.

Cette sensation me fait frissonner et je souris doucement tout en rouvrant les yeux. Je croise alors le regard de Derek. Quelque chose a changé ce soir, entre nous. Je ne saurais dire quoi et pourtant c'est là, dans les regards qu'on s'échange et dans les mots qu'on s'adresse.

Grisé par cette étrange sensation, je rejette la tête en arrière et me remet à hurler.

* * *

Voilà, on termine avec des hurlements ! Normal.

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

Merci à vous de me lire, encore et toujours !

Orphéo


End file.
